Parenthood Is Never Simple
by MewLuna
Summary: The campers are at a summercamp hosted by Chris and Chef. What happens when Duncan and Courtney find a baby raccoon that lost its mother? A lot more than the two thought. Now parents for a raccoon the two get in more situations than expected. DxC! R&R!
1. Meet the Parents

**Parenthood is Never Simple: By Luna Mrow**

**Author's Note: **Hiya everybody! Luna here, starting up another one of my crazy DC stories :D So remember in Celebrity Manhunt Courtney and Duncan had a raccoon named Britney they were fighting custody over or whatever. Well that's what this story is about. I have no idea how long it will be though. TDI, TDA, TDWT never happened. Please read on ;D

**Chapter One: Meet the Parents**

**Courtney's POV: **

I hate summer camps. I used to like them, I was a CIT once, and they were enjoyable. But now they're _unbearable. _Because my two best friends Gwen and Bridgette convinced me to join a summer camp called McLean Escape. Except everyone here wanted to escape McLean.

Chris McLean that is, the early thirties guy running this hell camp. He has made every camper here lives miserable, by making us do crazy activities, feeding us crappy food, and laughing at our expense. Well I should say Chef is feeding us crappy food. Chef is a huge guy with a mean scowl on his face that helps Chris keep us 'in line'. Yesterday Geoff's oatmeal was twitching… and then we find out it wasn't oatmeal. But Chef wouldn't tell us what it was.

For eight weeks we're stuck here. And we're only two weeks into the torture. Who's we? Well there's Gwen, the goth girl who is opposite of me in almost every way and yet we're still best friends. Then there's Bridgette the blond soul surfer who loves mother nature and keeping things easy going. Next is her boyfriend Geoff, who's a real fun loving party animal that wears a cowboy hat.

Then there's Duncan Adams. He's the delinquent punk that has been living across the street from me since we were nine. We were always stuck together because our moms were best friends. Duncan is the most annoying guy in the world. To begin with we're total opposites. I live for order, he lives for chaos. Another thing, he constantly teases me. And I'm _stuck with him _for six more weeks. Unbelievable, right? Right.

Finally there's me, Courtney Vega. Like all my friends I'm sixteen (except Duncan and Geoff are a few months older). I have straight and brown hair, mocha skin, and onyx eyes standing probably 5'8. So with that little bit of knowledge, so begins our story…

_6:35 A.M. Tuesday morning_

The sun had just come out of a thick sheet of clouds and the light immediately woke me up. With a yawn I got out of my top bunk and jumped off the bed, careful not to awake Gwen who was asleep in the bottom bunk under me. I was in the girl's cabin and I was the only one awake. Figures. Carefully and quietly I slipped off my pink nightgown and got dressed in a pair of faded out jeans, a plain purple tee and matching purple converses. **(A/N color coordination!)**

After that I brushed out the few knots I had in my hair and tip toed to the door of the cabin, when a loud voice exclaimed, "WHERE YOU GOING?"

"Shush!" I hushed, turning around to see an inquisitive Izzy sitting on the top bunk above Leshawna. "I'm going outside, okay? Keep your voice down," I answered. One word described Izzy: crazy. _Likeable _but crazy. She wasn't as close as a friend to me as Gwen or Bridgette, but I liked her. Izzy was like a kitten, young, hyper, and had claws.

"Why are you going out?" Izzy asked in a slightly lower tone.

"Because I want fresh morning air. Please be quiet."

"Okay. BYE!"

"Shush!"

"Sorry!"

Right before I walked out the cabin door I heard Heather (the queen bee) shout, "You better take crazy girl with you!"

I sighed in defeat. "Come on Izzy."

"Yay!" Izzy squealed, jumping off the top bunk and following me out the door. She was wearing a green summer dress and was barefoot. "Where should we walk?" Izzy asked.

"Actually I was hoping for a walk alone."

"Oh, okay."

"Do you mind being alone?"

Surprisingly Izzy starting laughing loudly. "I'm never alone! E-Scope is always with me!" she laughed.

"_Right. _I'll see you in the mess hall for breakfast at 8:00, okay?"

"Okay," Izzy nodded. "Bu-bye!" **(A/N Ah yes, I love Izzy she's so crazy like me. She'll be in this story ;D) **

Quickly I turned on my heels and walked away from Izzy and towards the lake to clear my head. It was a cloudy morning, and there was fog bouncing off the lake. Once again I yawned and by the time I reached the edge of the water I was fully woken up. Morning walks cleared my head. Who knows what Chris and Chef would be making us do today. I shuddered at that thought.

After ten minutes of staring into the lake, I heard a quick _whish _noise. Sounded like it came from the forest bushes behind me. "Hello?" I asked.

No reply.

I sighed. "Probably just a squirrel."

_Whish! _

"Hello?" I repeated again.

No reply.

"Two squirrels," I told myself.

_Whish! Whish! Whish! _

"Okay, seriously, who's there?" I asked louder and firmer this time.

No reply.

"Fine," I grumbled. Picking up my pace I walked to the bushes that were making the noise. "Aha!" I exclaimed as I moved the branches of a bush. I expected to see something, but nothing was there. "Hmm. I guess it just my ima-"

"BOO!"

"AH!" I screamed as a hand jolted my shoulder! I turned around to see _Duncan _laughing his ass off. "Duncan! You scared me!" I shrieked.

He laughed harder. "I know Princess," he said between laughs, "That was the point." Then he composed himself and stood up straight to his full height of 5'10. He had lighter toned skin than I, with black hair spiked up with a green mowhawk at the top. All over his face there were piercings, he was wearing a black T-shirt, baggy jeans and his signature red converses. His teal blue eyes were fixed on me.

"Why are you up this early anyway?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I dunno. Couldn't sleep and I saw you and crazy girl outside so I decided to follow you and scare you."

"You're very sweet," I replied sarcastically. He smirked.

"So you want to ditch this place and let me show you this cool new spot Geoff, DJ, and I found?"

"What cool spot?"

"Well there's a place not far from here we discovered that Chris or the others don't know about. I could show it to you."

"Then it's not very secret."

"Well we won't tell anyone," he winked.

Ugh. "No, I think I'm alright," I answered, turning my back to him and starting to walk away.

However, Duncan never quits. He followed me, "Oh come on Princess, loosen up."

"Don't call me Princess." That had been Duncan's nickname for me since we were twelve. I didn't like it but he seemed pleased with it.

"Oh come on, take that pole out of your butt!" he exclaimed.

"I do _not _have a pole up my butt!"

"Yeah you do. You're uptight."

"Gee, thanks. Saying stuff like that makes me want to spend all day with you," I huffed.

Duncan laughed. "Well then, prove me wrong. Let me show you my secret place."

"I don't have to prove anything to you!"

"You do if you don't want that pole up your butt."

Before I yelled back at him we both heard yelling from the girl's cabin up above. "BETH! LINDSAY! ONE OF YOU NEED TO RUB LOTION ON MY BACK!" Heather screamed. Duncan I shuddered at her voice.

I sighed. "Fine. You can show me your 'secret place'."

"That's the spirit babe," Duncan smiled triumphantly.

"Don't call me babe."

~X~X~X~

"How much longer?" I asked. We had been hiking through trees and bushes for the past fifteen minutes.

"Almost there. Don't tell me you're giving up," he replied.

"I never give up!" I exclaimed.

Duncan laughed. "Then shut up." I growled. Finally after three more minutes he turned to me and said, "Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Because we're here."

"Then why would I-"

"Just close them."

"Fine." I out my hands over my eyes. "Happy?"

"Yeah, I'd be ecstatic if I had a sandwich."

"Duncan!"

"Kidding, kidding." He took my arm and pulled me a couple feet. "Okay, open your eyes."

I opened them and my jaw dropped. He took me to a clearing! There were wild flowers all along fresh green grass, with a running stream beside it. Trees surrounded the area, giving off a nice shade, and there were nice smooth rocks to sit on. "Wow!" I exclaimed. "This place is amazing! It's so nice! Wow! I can't believe it!"

"Told you," Duncan smirked.

"This place really is great, thank you," I smiled genuinely. And I did mean it, it was great.

Duncan tried not to show his embarrassment so he turned around. "Whatever," he mumbled. "No big deal." Duncan had this thing where he didn't want anyone thinking he was nice. He always wanted to have a tough guy attitude. So I'm sure by showing me this place everyone would think he was a nice guy.

"I won't tell anyone," I smiled.

"Pff I don't care," he replied. But then he faced me. "Thanks," he mumbled. "Plus Geoff and DJ didn't want me to show anyone."

"Then why'd you show me?"

"Cause you're hot."

"Duncan!"

He laughed. "I'm serious, keep this secret Princess."

"I will. I'm a woman of my word, cross my heart."

"Whatever."

I smiled. Then Duncan and I heard this shrieking noise. "What was that?" I asked.

"I don't know," he answered. "Come on, let's follow it." I followed Duncan through some shrubs, as we followed the shrieking noise. Then finally we found what was making the cries- and we froze.

**Author's Note: **Okay so obviously we know what was making the noise lol. In this story I'm going to have more TrentxGwen, BridgettexGeoff, and I'm going to attempt some NoahxIzzy. Well it will be NoahxIzzy friendship, I don't really want to have to juggle like four relationships here XD I'M NOT A ROMANCE WRITER! True, romance is an _element_ I put in, but I mainly do humor and action. So yuss.

So what do you think guys, should I continue this? I have a working plot inside my noggin as we speak. Well chapter two will be up soon, and by soon I mean _soon_. So please, review and thanks for reading!


	2. Babies Bring Us Together

**Chapter Two: Babies bring us together**

**Duncan's POV: **

I could not believe what I was staring at. Princess and I had followed the high pitched shrieking noise and we stumbled upon… a baby raccoon. The raccoon was the size of a small bird, and finally stopped shrieking when it saw Courtney and I. "Ah!" Courtney squealed in a cutesy voice. "It's a baby!"

"No duh," I replied. This is the first time I saw Courtney act like this, and it was kinda cute.

"Should I touch it?" she asked.

"Why shouldn't you?"

"What if it has rabies?"

I laughed. "Princess, trust me, you'd _know _if it had rabies. The thing is safe just pick it up."

Courtney kneeled down and picked up the baby raccoon, holding it like a baby. "Hey there," she cooed, staring into the raccoon's golden eyes. If only she was that nice to me… heh yeah right. The baby stared back at Courtney, and put its paws on her chest, hugging itself to her.

"Hey watch it," I growled.

"Duncan!" Courtney hissed. "It's a _baby_. And not everything is perverted like you."

"Whatever." We looked back down at the baby. "I think it got separated," I said.

"I think you're right. That's why it was crying, for its mother no doubt. Ah! This baby raccoon has no one to take care of it!" Courtney exclaimed.

"And that's my problem _how_?"

"Not your problem, our problem. We found this poor little baby and we just can't leave it!"

I couldn't help myself, I had to smirk. "_We_?"

"Yeah, we. You and I." Courtney realized what I meant. "Perv," she mumbled.

"Well what do you think we should do with it?"

"Don't refer to the baby raccoon as it."

"Well we don't know what IT is."

"Then we should name him or her."

I crossed my arms. "Fine, Freddy it is."

"Freddy?"

"After Freddy Krueger."

"No!"

"Well what did you want to name it?"

"Hmm. Well if the baby is a girl I was thinking Britney."

"Britney?"

"After Britney Spears."

"Oh god, **no** Courtney!"

She laughed. "Just kidding. My favorite cousin is named Britney."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, if it's a boy it's Freddy Krueger. If it's a girl it's Britney. Deal?"

"Oh… okay… but could you be the one to check?"

"No way Princess."

Courtney batted her lashes and looked at me with her shining onyx eyes. "Please?" she repeated. Damn it I can't refuse her when she's that cute. Damn it Courtney I swear you're my only weakness.

"Fine," I growled, as I lifted the raccoon's tail.

"Well?" she asked.

I sighed. "Can we at least compromise on Britney Krueger?"

"Yes it's a girl!" Courtney exclaimed happily. "Okay fine, Britney Krueger." She smiled. "You want to hold her?"

I didn't answer I just took Britney and held her firmly in my arms. Unknowingly Courtney set a hand on my shoulder and leaned against me as she cooed at the baby. Maybe this thing wasn't so bad after all… **(A/N lmao Britney Krueger XD) **

**Geoff's POV: **

"Come on babe I want to show you a secret place."

Bridgette giggled as she took her hand in mine. "This is so romantic, you showing me a _secret _place," she said.

"Yeah," I agreed. "But don't tell or show anyone, alright? If the Duncan or DJ knew I showed you, they'd get mad."

"Ooh sounds even more exciting when it's secret," Bridgette smiled.

"Hey guys!" someone called. Bridge and I turned around to see Gwen and Trent sitting under a tree. He seemed to be playing his guitar and Gwen was drawing.

"What are you two doing?" Gwen asked casually.

"Geoff is showing me a secret spot!" Bridgette squealed.

"BRIDGE!" I cried.

"Oops. Sorry baby."

Trent and Gwen walked over to us. "Secret huh? Well now we know about it so are you going to show us?" Trent grinned.

I sighed. I trusted Trent enough, he was my friend, and Gwen was Bridgette's. "I guess so man," I answered.

"Yay!" Bridgette smiled.

"But don't show anyone," I said quickly.

"Hey look around, everyone else is asleep this early in the morning. It's all cool," Gwen assured. The four of us started walking again.

**Noah's POV: **

"Izzy would you stop following me?" I asked annoyed. Crazy girl Izzy had been following me ever since she spotted me reading under the dock of the lake. She won't leave me _alone_."

"Oh come on Noah! Just put your book down and try it!" Izzy exclaimed. She took another goldfish snack and threw it in the air, catching it in her mouth and eating it. "Three in a row!" she exclaimed.

"If I try will you leave me alone? Why don't you go bother Owen or something?"

Izzy crossed her arms. "E-Scope says Owen smells."

"Of course he smells, he eats things four times his size."

"Ha ha!" Izzy laughed. She handed me a goldfish snack. "Try it. Don't worry, it's not a real goldfish."

"Really? Wow Izzy, I didn't know that," I replied sarcastically. Sarcasm was my MO. Sports weren't. Izzy never got my sarcasm though, she took everything literally, which destroys the point of sarcasm. I threw the snack in the air and it hit my eye instead of going into my mouth.

Izzy started laughing and I was about to yell at her until we heard, "BABE!"

"Who's out here?" I asked myself.

"That sounded like Geoff," Izzy answered. She grabbed my arm and pulled me through some trees until we saw Geoff, Bridgette, Gwen and Trent standing a few yards away. "Duck!" Izzy exclaimed as she pulled us down behind a bush.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I think something is up. Let's follow them!" Izzy answered.

"Gee, I'd love to, but I have much more important things to do."

"Like what?"

"Not caring."

"Come on Noah! We'll be secret agents! Like Men In Black!"

"You're a girl."

"E-Scope says different. Now come on, let's stalk them."

"Stalkerliscious." **(A/N lol I had to put that in, when Noah actually said it that was hilarious) **

"Come on Noah. Please come with me?"

I rolled my eyes. Stalking through a forest with crazy girl didn't seem to appealing. But I _was _curious to see what Trent, Gwen, Geoff, and Bridgette were up to. "Okay," I sighed.

"Excellent! Let's go!" Izzy ran off.

What did I get myself into?

**Courtney's POV: **

Duncan and I were walking back to the clearing and he was holding Britney while I pet her. Her fur was so soft, it was like a soft fur coat that just got shampooed and conditioned. I've never heard of a raccoon fur coat though, and I hope I never do. Before we reached the clearing we heard voices. Then as we stepped through we saw Geoff, Bridgette, Gwen and Trent.

"What are you guys doing here?" Duncan asked.

"What is Courtney doing here?" Geoff shot back.

"What is Gwen, Bridgette and Trent doing here?"

Geoff sighed. He lost because he brought more people. "Well I was originally showing Bridgette, and then Gwen and Trent tagged along.

"Gee, thanks man," Trent said rolling his eyes.

"Well I guess it's okay, considering I brought Princess here," Duncan said. "You're sure no one else is here?"

"Positive," Geoff confirmed.

"Izzy wait up! Running is not my forte!"

"Izzy?" we all asked confusingly.

Suddenly Izzy and Noah came into the clearing. "I win!" Izzy exclaimed.

"We were never racing!" Noah hissed.

"What are they doing here?" Duncan demanded.

"We followed them! We're secret agents!" Izzy answered.

"Well that's just great," Duncan growled, "Now crazy girl and nerd know about this place."

"Duncan keep your voice down. You'll wake up the baby," I told him.

Everyone got a shocked look on their face. "BABY?" they all exclaimed.

"Just _what _were you two doing?" Gwen asked Duncan and I.

"It's not like that!" I exclaimed.

"Not yet," Duncan snickered. **(A/N LMAO!) **

I smacked his head. Then everyone gathered around us and got a good look at Britney. "Ah she's so cute!" Bridgette squealed.

"Her name is Britney Krueger," I said proudly.

"What are you guys going to do with her?" Trent asked.

"Well we haven't figured that part out yet," Duncan answered. "But I swear you guys better not tell anyone about this. About this secret place, or about this baby raccoon. Chris or Chef _cannot _find out."

"Why?" Izzy asked.

"Yesterday I saw Chef run over a possum," Duncan answered.

"And?" Gwen asked.

"There was a reason I didn't eat last night's stew."

"Ew!" everyone exclaimed.

"You're secret is safe," Trent assured. "But I wouldn't take her back to camp. You should keep Britney here so she's safe."

I nodded. "Good idea."

"Shoot we've got to get back to the Mess Hall or else Chris will know we're gone!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"Can you cover for us?" I asked.

"We can try," Bridgette smiled. "Come on guys, let's hurry!"

And just like that everyone left and Duncan and I were alone again with Britney. I looked at him and smiled, "So I guess I'm mommy?"

He smirked. "Then just call me daddy."

**Author's Note: **Squee I loved the ending! I'm working on this story to get a few chapters ahead. Next chapter will be up soon. I try to stagger the chapters every other day. Do you notice how Duncan and Courtney aren't on total bad terms? That's because I think after them knowing each quite some time they develop a strong tolerance for each other XD Sometimes…

So I want to know what you think, PLEASE review and thanks for reading! Whoo!


	3. The Bet

**Chapter Three: The Bet **

**Courtney's POV: **

Now that Duncan and I were once alone in the secret clearing we were brainstorming on what to do with Britney. "We could make a little crib and put her in it that way she stays put," I suggested.

"Oh yeah, make a crib out of what?" Duncan asked.

"I don't know! Aren't you the guy that can do anything?"

Duncan raised a brow. "Are you trying to flatter me into this Princess?"

"Maybe just a little," I admitted.

He smirked. "Well go on."

I rolled my eyes. "You're the most street smart guy I know. There, happy?"

"Is that it?"

"Duncan!"

"Well come on, I want to hear you say I'm hot."

"What?"

"Yeah, you tell me you think I'm hot and I'll see what I can find to make a crib."

"You're an ogre!"

"Hmm that's not going to get you anywhere."

"UGH!" I spat. Then I sighed. "You're hot," I grumbled.

"What was that? Didn't hear you Princess, speak up."

"You are smoking hot! Now go damn it!" I yelled. Duncan snickered to himself as he turned around and walked off into the woods. I was still frustrated and I felt Britney tense up in my arms. The baby raccoon was looking at me with sad golden eyes from the yelling I just did. "Mommy is just stressed," I assured Britney. The raccoon nodded her head as if she understood.

Ten minutes Duncan returned with a big pile of sticks in his arm. Then he went to the corner of the clearing where there were bushes, and started putting together a crib. When he was done it looked more like a cage but it'd have to do. "Let's try it out," he called to me.

I walked over and put Britney inside the baby crib. It was plenty big in there, and because it was near bushes it wasn't nearly noticeable as anywhere else. After sniffing around the baby raccoon found a corner and snuggled up in a ball, resting her head on her tail. "AH!" I squealed. "She is so cute!"

"Are you going to keep doing that?" Duncan asked me, slightly annoyed. "It's just a raccoon for god's sake."

"No, it's a baby raccoon," I corrected. "Babies are much cuter."

"Whatever," he huffed. "Let's go to the Mess Hall I'm starved."

**Geoff's POV: **

We had all reached Mess Hall and took a seat with a tray of food at our usual table. All the other campers didn't seem to notice we were gone which was good at least. "Can you believe it? Duncan and Courtney are actually going to try and take care of that raccoon," I laughed. "That just screams disaster."

"Oh come on, give them a little credit," Bridgette objected. "They might make good parents."

"Seriously? They'll traumatize that baby by the constant yelling at each other," Noah said.

"My parents yelled at each other too! But just look at me, I'm not traumatized," Izzy smiled, putting hot sauce on her plate of pancakes. Everyone cringed.

"Yeah, except _you're _the one traumatizing us," Noah said sarcastically. Of course Izzy didn't understand his comment and kept stuffing her face with hot sauce pancakes, making Noah roll his eyes in frustration and disgust.

Gwen laughed. "I think the two can do it. Sure they're not the best choice of parents but I think they can pull together and take care of Britney." Trent nodded in agreement.

"Except for the fact that the two are different in every way imaginable. So why wouldn't their idea of raising a kid be any different? Duncan would scare the kid by his intimidating looks, and Courtney by her loud bossy voice. I say by the end of the summer the two will have driven each other mad," I said.

"Geoff has a point, I don't think the two could last six weeks," Trent said, taking my side.

Bridgette smiled. "Okay let's make this a little inside bet. If Duncan and Courtney can raise this baby raccoon without screwing it up, Gwen, Izzy and I win. If Duncan and Courtney do screw up, Geoff, Trent and Noah win."

"Just wait a second babe," I interfered, "There should be punishment. What will the losers have to do?"

Everyone thought for a second. "How about the loser side has to sneak into Chris and Chef's cabin, steal their underwear, then climb up on the roof and wave it in the air for the whole camp to see?" Gwen suggested. Everyone looked at the goth girl. "What?" Gwen shrugged, "Not only will it fit the punishment for the losers, but Chris and Chef will get punished."

"I guess," Trent said reluctantly, "As long as it's a _clean _pair of underwear."

"I doubt Chef even has a pair of clean underwear," Noah remarked sarcastically.

"So is it a deal?" I asked deviously.

"It's on," Bridgette smiled.

It was settled then: Trent, Noah and I, against Bridgette, Gwen and Izzy. Now there was only one thing I could hope for: Courtney and Duncan screwing up. This meant I didn't have to put my hopes high.

**Author's Note: **

Lol aren't they just great friends? Making bets behind Duncan and Courtney's back? Yeah great friends. Well funny friends I should say XD Sorry if this chapter is, well, short. Next one will be longer I promise! Please review, and thank you for reading! Luna out! XD


	4. Second Thoughts

**Chapter Four: Second Thoughts**

**Bridgette's POV: **

I was confident Duncan and Courtney could do this 'raising a raccoon' thing. I read in Reader's Digest that babies bring the parents together. Except I _was _taking a risk… Courtney and Duncan weren't exactly married. Damn they fought like a married couple, but they denied liking each other. The problem was they DID like each other, but they're both too stubborn. Well, Courtney is stubborn because she gets mad every time Duncan is perverted and makes a pass. But Duncan should know not to tease Courtney and he always does it.

Oh crap… maybe they can't do this. Maybe Courtney and Duncan will screw this up. Sure, Geoff and I never clarified what 'screwing up' was, but it was clear that if the two start fighting and can't stand each other by the end of summer that the boys won.

Double crap! They already can't stand each other! No Bridgette! You have to believe that Duncan and Courtney can pull through this and survive each other. Because yes, practically every time we're with the two they bicker. But there's something else there… an attraction… a spark. I must have faith in that spark within the two. Or else Gwen, Izzy and I will be snooping through Chris and Chef's underwear drawers and swinging them wildly on the roof. Ugh I do **not **want to do that.

"Good morning campers," Chris chimed as he walked into the Mess Hall. "I trust you all had a nutritional breakfast this morning?"

"Why do you care?" Heather shot up. Heather had a good point, why _does _Chris care? He loves seeing us in pain. He's Chris the Sadist.

"I care plenty Heather," Chris replied. "But especially today because of today's CHALLENGE."

**(A/N Okay to explain this better, all the campers came to Chris and Chef's summer camp and are put through torturous acts like on the show, but it's not on camera. And after each challenge the winner is rewarded, so think of it as what regularly happens without the cameras. Oh, and there's no million dollar prize at the end, which is why everyone isn't obsessively competitive. *cough like Courtney cough* back to the story XD )**

"We're still getting over the pain you put us through yesterday!" Harold exclaimed.

"Harold, getting shocked by electric eels only brings out more of your character," Chris said.

"It also brought out my allergic reaction, **gosh**!"

"Whatever Harold, no one cares. Anyway, all you campers are going to have a canoeing race from one end to the lake to the other. You'll be in teams of two and the winners' get- Hey! Where are Duncan and Courtney?"

Everyone at our table froze. I hit Geoff's arm, "Say something!" I hissed.

"They're uh…" Geoff stammered. "Right over there!"

We all turned our heads to the door where Courtney and Duncan had just walked in. They were both dirty and covered in mud, with harsh looks on their faces. "Well what happened to you two?" Noah asked with more sarcasm than concern, "Take a bath in mud?"

"Ooh I love mud baths! But the kinds from spas, not the mud from nature, that's just gross," Lindsay commented.

"_No, _we did _not _take a mud bath. We fell down a mud hole while coming over here," Courtney answered with anger dripping from her voice. She glared at Duncan, "Because _somebody _distracted me from looking where I was going."

"Oh you're blaming me? Well it's not my fault my good looks distract you babe," Duncan shot back.

"Okay stop you two. Just got sit down and let your teammates fill you in," Chris said. Courtney sat next to me, and Duncan sat across from her next to Geoff.

"Wow. You can literally _feel _the tension aha it's so funny!" Izzy laughed.

Geoff gave me a smug look. You haven't won yet Geoff! This isn't over!

**Izzy's POV: **

So Chris told us to get out to the lake dock so we can have our partners picked and start the canoeing race. I was first to run out to the dock and I jumped up and down in anticipation. Finally all the other slowpokes showed up and I jumped over to Noah. "Hey there!" I exclaimed happily. Noah didn't acknowledge me. "I said hey there!" I repeated. He still acted like I wasn't there. "POKE!"

"Don't poke me!" he exclaimed.

"I poke you because you don't respond," I replied with a giggle, continuing to poke his arm. "Hey how come you're so flabby?"

"I am not flabby," Noah responded. Cody, Tyler and Owen started laughing.

"No, I'm pretty sure that's flab I'm poking," I replied, poking his arm harder. "My god Noah, do you work out?"

"Stop it!" he growled. "And no, working out isn't me forte."

"Well I think you should work out. You can ask Eva to help you out!" I exclaimed.

Now Cody, Tyler and Owen were laughing their heads off. Noah slapped his hand to his head. "Kill me now," he moaned.

"Are you using sarcasm again?"

"No Izzy, that time I was serious."

**Courtney's POV: **

Everyone had finally caught up to Izzy and reached the docks. I was standing a good ten feet away from that _ogre_. Ugh I can't believe him! We were walking to the Mess Hall and we fell in a mud hole because _he _was blocking my vision and I couldn't see. I was so not checking him out like he accused me of doing! Though I did notice he had a few tattoos on his-

"CAMPERS!" Chris exclaimed loudly as he stood in front of us. "Today's challenge each of you will be partnered in two groups, and you two have to get in a canoe, race to one end of the lake and back. Whichever team wins gets a prize."

"What's the prize?" I asked.

"You will find out if you win Courtney," Chris answered. "So hmm… how should I pair you up? Oh! Okay all of you have five seconds to find a partner! Ready, set, GO!"

"Ah!" we all screamed in anticipation. Okay think Courtney, there's only one person I don't want to get teamed with and that's Duncan. Avoid him! Avoid him like the plague! I quickly ran over to Bridgette about to grab her arm to pick her as a partner. But as I reached out Bridgette turned around, making me miss her and fall over- on Duncan.

"Oomph!" we both huffed as I landed on top of him. As soon as we hit the ground we rolled into the lake water. Everyone started laughing.

"Well it looks like you two found each other," Chris snickered.

"Could've asked Princess, I would've said yes," Duncan smirked.

"Uh! I was trying to get teamed with Bridgette!" I yelled.

"Well now you're stuck with me."

"Story of my life."

"Look on the bright side."

"What?"

"At least the mud is washed off us," Duncan grinned. I rolled my eyes.

**Bridgette's POV: **

Okay, so maybe it was a _little _mean to purposely turn around as Courtney reached out for me. But I really wanted Courtney to be partnered with Duncan so they could bond! But instead they fell in the lake and started arguing. Maybe that wasn't such a smart move. I ended up being partnered with Geoff **(A/N predictable, I know XD)**.

After we had all gotten in our canoes I could hear Duncan and Courtney argue as they paddled their boat ahead of us. "Feeling nervous about our bet?" Geoff asked.

"Don't be too sure of yourself," I replied. "Camps not over yet."

**Author's Note:**

Sorry it took long to update D: Internet was slow because the weather was stormy. Weather can be a bitch sometimes. Anyway, please review, thank you for reading and next chapter will be up soon!


	5. Babies Need Food? Oh

**Chapter Five: Babies Need Food? Oh…**

**Duncan's POV: **

"Come on Princess, you can row faster than that!" I teased as Courtney and I rowed our boats. We were third from the lead (which was Tyler and Lindsay surprisingly) and only one fourth of the way to the other side of the lake, and we still had to turn around.

"Don't push me!" she snapped. "I skipped breakfast I'm not exactly fully energized!"

"Ah, Princess missed a meal."

"Why don't you shut up and row?"

"I can multi task, one of my many talents."

"More like your _only _talent. And it's not a very good one."

"Ouch, that was supposed to hurt, wasn't it?"

"It wasn't supposed to boost your giant ego."

I laughed. Courtney was so fun to argue with. Maybe it was because we were total opposites and we had different views on almost anything. Either way, it was entertaining to fight with her, and it was really cute when she gets embarrassed from me and her face gets this deep sheet of red. She won't admit it, but she likes fighting with me too.

We rowed for ten more minutes of silence before I decided to bug her again. "So how do you think our baby is doing?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" she asked. She was thrown off by my question.

"Yeah mommy, how's our baby? You know, Britney."

"Oh. Sorry, forgot about that for a second."

"You forgot we had a daughter? Tsk tsk, that's not being a good mother at all."

"Oh shut up. I meant I forgot we made the joke we were the parents," she answered.

"It wasn't a joke. I'm really a father, and you're really a mother."

"If you're implying that I was serious awhile back, you're wrong. I would _so _not make you my husband, let alone have a _child _with you."

"Whatever floats your boat Princess. We're both taking care of a baby raccoon, aren't we? I'm a guy, you're a girl, therefore I'm the dad and you're the mom."

"Whatever Duncan. But if that's the case I am too a good mother."

"Really? Because you forgot you had a baby."

"No I didn't! I forgot you were the father!"

"So I _am _the father?"

"No, that's not what I-"

"Just admit it! I got you!"

"UGH! Fine! You're the freaking father and I'm the freaking mother! Damn Duncan, you make me so angry sometimes!"

"I know. You're really hot when you're mad."

…

"Just row," Courtney growled. I grinned; I won this round. **(A/N Lol that was fun to type!) **

After another twenty minutes of rowing we reached the other side of the lake, where Chris and Chef were sat down. "Take a break campers!" Chris shouted.

"This is a race, why would we stop if we're trying to get first?" Courtney asked.

"Just do it," Chris answered.

We parked our canoe on the dock and stood there while watching the others coming up from the lake. Finally all the others came and Gwen and Trent accompanied Princess and I on the docks. "How goes it?" Trent asked.

"Good," I answered. "Princess here almost forgot our child."

"I did not!" she screeched. "I forgot you were the father! And it was just a joke anyway! In reality we would _not _be married, and I wouldn't give birth to a raccoon!"

"Sure about that Princess?"

Gwen and Trent starting laughing their heads off. "Feeling second thoughts Gwen?" Trent asked his girlfriend.

"Second thoughts about what?" Courtney and I asked at the same time.

"Nothing," Trent answered, "Nothing at all."

"Whatever dude," I answered.

"So Britney lost her mother and you two are taking care of her," Gwen stated.

"Your point?" Courtney asked.

"Well you guys have fed her since this morning right? Because Britney is a baby and they need fed every couple hours or so," Gwen answered.

My face dropped. With wide eyes I looked at Courtney, who looked at me, then we looked away, back at each other, then at Gwen and Trent. "Babies need food…?" was all I could reply with.

Gwen looked at me like I was crazy. "YES, babies need food! Oh my god, you mean you two haven't fed Britney?"

"Uh…," Courtney stammered, "Not on purpose."

"So far you two have epically failed parenting," Trent said.

"Shut up!" I exclaimed. "Crap, Courtney we need to sneak back across the lake to camp, search the kitchen for food and feed Britney!"

"What about the challenge?" she asked.

"Forget the challenge!"

Courtney's face became determined. "Right!" she agreed. She turned to Gwen and Trent, "Can you two distract Chris and Chef, then cover us for the rest of the challenge?"

"We can try," Gwen answered.

"Alright then! Let's go Duncan!" Courtney exclaimed, taking my arm in her hands and dragging me to our canoe. "Distract them!" she shouted.

Gwen and Trent nodded, then ran off the docks to try and figure something out. "You're hot when you're determined," I grinned.

"Now now," she growled.

**Izzy's POV: **

"Izzy!" I heard my name get called as he and Gwen ran up to me.

"Hey what's the crackers?" I greeted.

"What?" Trent asked.

"I said, what's the crackers?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means what is up?"

"How does that mean-"

"Doesn't matter!" Gwen interrupted. "Izzy Courtney and Duncan need you to find a way to distract Chef and Chris. Can you do that?"

"Course I can!" I exclaimed happily. "Hmm right now everyone is taking a lunch break."

"All we need is for you to divert their attention," Trent explained.

"Oh alright. IZZY TO THE RESCUE!" I exclaimed as I bounced over to everyone who was eating their lunches at park benches. Now how should I distract these unsuspecting people? Ooh I should go bug Noah! That's what I'll do, because Noah is so fun to pester. **(A/N Poor Noah, victim of Izzy's crazy schemes XD) **

"Noah! Hey flabby, what's up?" I greeted as I sat down next to him on the park bench.

He rolled his eyes and took another bite of his sandwich. "If I pretend you go away maybe you'll leave me alone," he replied.

There was no time to reply with something silly. After Noah took a bite of his sandwich I grabbed his stomach and shouted, "NOAH'S CHOKING! I SHALL PERFORM THE HEIMLICH MANUER!"

"I am not choking!" Noah hissed. "And it's Heimlich _Maneuver_ you idiot!" My plan was working, Chris, Chef, and everyone else had their attention on Noah and I.

I am a genius!

**Courtney's POV: **

"NOAH'S CHOKING! I SHALL PERFORM THE HEIMLICH MANUER!" Duncan and I heard Izzy shout.

"Isn't it maneuver?" Duncan asked me.

"Yeah it is. Oh look, their attention is turned away! Start rowing, start rowing!" I exclaimed. Both of us hurried up and starting rowing the boat, and by the time all the commotion settled down we were far enough away from land where we couldn't be seen. I sighed in relief. Then I glared at Duncan, "I can't believe you forgot to feed the baby!"

"Oh so you're blaming me? Well guess what sweetheart, _we_ forgot to feed the baby. This is mommy's fault as much as it is daddy's fault," he shot back.

"Whatever! I just hope Britney is okay."

"She'll be fine."

"She's a baby. I should've known we have to feed her every few hours."

"Oh don't be so hard on yourself," Duncan told me in a lighter voice. "Look, we're almost at the Mess Hall. We'll see Britney in no time."

"You're right," I sighed. "Hold on Britney! We're coming!"

**Author's Note: **

Lol all I have to say about this chapter is poor Noah XD He wasn't really choking…

Anyway, please review and thank you for reading!


	6. Different Ideas

**Chapter Six: Different Ideas**

**Author's Note: **Whoo! Yeah! It's Friday night! A good night to update ;D Sorry it took a day longer. Anyway, enjoy chapter six XD

**Courtney's POV: **

Finally Duncan and I reached the Mess Hall and we snuck into the kitchen and started raiding the fridge. "I can't believe this!" Duncan roared. "This freezer is stuffed with hot pockets and frozen pizzas, and Chef hasn't fed us _any _of this!" I watched as Duncan angrily shut the freezer lid. "He saved the good stuff for him and Chris!"

"Calm down," I replied, "I'm sure you and Geoff can steal food from here later on."

"Oh trust me Princess, I'll make sure Geoff and I take our share of the good stuff," Duncan assured. He finally lightened up. "So what do babies eat anyway?"

"I don't know, just look for baby food," I answered.

Duncan rolled his eyes. "So what _is _baby food Princess?"

"Don't call me Princess! And I have no idea, okay?" I looked around the kitchen. "The problem is I don't know what baby raccoons eat."

"Doesn't their mom kill other animals, eat them, then chew the food and give it to the baby?" he asked.

"What? EW! No!" I exclaimed.

Duncan shrugged. "Nature can surprise you."

"Maybe we could feed Britney some mashed peas."

"Mashed peas?"

"Sure," I smiled. "In fact, yes, mashed peas! It's the perfect baby food!"

"Whatever darling. Sounds gross if you ask me." Duncan opened the fridge once again and raided through it for the fifth time. Finally he said, "I found something _much _better than mashed peas Princess."

"Oh yeah? What?" Duncan held up a can of Red Bull. "Are you serious? We can't feed a baby Red Bull!"

"Why not? Red Bull gives you wiiings." **(A/N Lol Duncan XD) **

"Red Bull is not for babies! Plus do you know how much sugar is in that drink? That is very bad for your health!"

"Ah I didn't know you cared."

"I don't," I growled.

Duncan shrugged. "I think Britney will like Red Bull a lot better than mashed peas."

"Oh really? Well we'll just see about that!" Ironically, I found a small jar of mashed peas in a nearby cupboard. "We'll let Britney choose which one she wants to eat."

"Suit yourself Princess," Duncan smirked. "But I'll guarantee you daddy will win."

"Oh yeah? What makes _daddy_ so sure?"

"Because daddy is much cooler than mommy."

"UGH! No way! Mommy is much cooler than daddy!"

"Well _mommy _has a pole up her butt."

"And _daddy_ has been to juvie." Suddenly I realized my face was only a few inches away from Duncan's. I started blushing wildly and took a few steps back, turning my head away from his. "Let's hurry. Britney is probably starving," I mumbled awkwardly.

He didn't seem awkward at all. "Whatever you say mommy," he grinned, putting a hand on my waist and leading me out the Mess Hall door.

~X~X~X~

**Duncan's POV:**

Britney was curled up in the same sleepy ball Princess and I left her in. "Ah! She's so sweet!" Courtney squealed.

"Please, let's not start the squealing. You'll start sounding like Katie and Sadie," I replied. I'll never say this to Courtney, but Britney _was_ really cute. She had a little fluffy tail that had six black stripes and five gray ones, with a little black mask going across her two golden eyes and black paws.

Britney opened her eyes once she realized we were there, and the little raccoon yawned, stretched out and rolled over on her back showing her gray belly. "Oh look Duncan! She wants you to rub her belly!"

"No freaking way."

"Ah come on, what kind of daddy are you?" Courtney asked me teasingly.

"Princess, I'm not rubbing her belly. End of story."

"Bad daddy," Courtney scolded. Her eyes lightened. Then she took my hand in hers and guided our hands down to Britney's soft belly. Wow. This was the softest thing I ever touched. "See? This isn't bad at all," she smiled.

"Whatever," I huffed.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. You're secret is safe with me." Courtney let go of my hand but I kept it on the raccoon's belly. Finally Britney flipped back up and now stared at the two of us with big eyes. "Okay Britney, mommy and daddy want you to pick which food you want," Courtney said. She lifted up the jar of mashed peas. "Do you want a delicious and healthy snack from mommy?" she asked sweetly.

"Trash," I smirked. I held up the can of Red Bull, "Come on Britney, daddy's choice is much more fun. Plus it'll keep you awake for hours."

"Mommy's choice will make you grow up strong."

"Daddy's choice won't kill you."

"Duncan!" Courtney screeched, smacking my arm. "That is so not funny!"

"Whatever Prin-"

"What are you two doing?"

Courtney and I turned around to see DJ standing there. "AH!" we both exclaimed, Britney running back in her crib.

"DJ why are you here? What happened to the challenge?" I asked.

DJ shrugged. "Trent and Gwen won the challenge so I came here to clear my head. What are you two doing here?"

"Making out," I answered, receiving another smack from Courtney.

"Ogre," she growled.

"Hey is that a baby raccoon? I love raccoons!" DJ exclaimed excitedly, coming up to us.

"She's got rabies," I told him. Smack!

"Stop it Duncan. DJ, this is Britney, the baby raccoon Duncan and I found. We've been taking care of her," Courtney explained.

DJ studied the situation for a second. "So what's with the Red Bull and mashed peas?"

"We're trying to feed her," I answered.

DJ started laughing. "You two don't know much about babies, do you?" he asked.

"I know how they're made," I grinned. **(A/N lol perverted Duncan XD) **

Smack!

"Ouch! Stop that Princess!" I hissed.

"Only when you stop," she shot back. "And no DJ, we're kind of new to the… parenting thing. Can you help us?"

"Yeah. You two are in luck, because I happen to have a bottle of milk on me," DJ said, pulling it out. Courtney and I raised a suspicious brow. "What? Mama says I've got to be prepared for anything." DJ held out the bottle. "Come here Britney, babysitter DJ is going to take care of you," he cooed.

Britney stared wide eyed at him for a second, then slowly crawled out from the corner of her crib, and onto DJ's lap where she latched on to the milk bottle and drank it. DJ supported her with one arm, and I must say he looked like a professional. "Wow man, I'm impressed," I complimented.

"Yeah. You are really good with babies," Courtney added.

DJ nodded. "Why don't you two go back to camp? I'll take care of Britney."

"Thanks babysitter," I replied. Courtney was about to object, but I put my hands on her shoulders and pushed her out of the clearing.

"What was that for?" she demanded.

"Mommy and daddy need a break," I answered. "I skipped lunch. Want to get a bite?"

She sighed in defeat. "Yes," she mumbled. I smirked as we walked to back to camp.

**Author's Note: **

Hooray DJ saved the day XD He's so awesome. DJ and Izzy FTW! *ahem* So please review and thanks a bunch for reading!


	7. War Stories

**Chapter Seven: War Stories **

**Courtney's POV: **

"You think DJ has the whole thing under control?" I asked Duncan as he and I walked back to camp.

"Are you kidding? DJ is the most animal loving guy I know. I think he'd rather kill himself first than an animal," Duncan answered. "What do you think Gwen and Trent won?" he then asked.

"Oh that's right they won the challenge. I don't know," I answered casually. It was times like these where Duncan and I actually got along, and we just had normal conversations. These times were rare, but I really liked them.

"Have you kind of noticed everyone is acting… weird?" Duncan asked me.

"Yeah actually, I've noticed Bridgette, Gwen and Izzy are always telling me to go spend time with you and the baby and be nice to you," I answered with a smile.

"Oh that's odd, because Geoff, Noah and Trent have been asking me why I put up with you and the baby and say I should give up the baby thing."

Now serious, I turned to Duncan and stared him head on. "Why do you put up with me and Britney?"

He blinked a few times in confusion. "Huh?"

"Well…." I stammered, "I'm just saying I'm not the most… easy going person to get along with. So sometimes I wonder why you put up with me, and Britney is only adding to our fighting." Wow did I just say that to _Duncan_? I basically just showed weakness! _Ugh… _

"You really want to know?" Duncan replied. His eyes were soft and there wasn't a hint of sarcasm on his face. He was serious right now. "I like you Courtney," he began. Oh my god he just called me Courtney, and not Princess! "And yeah we fight, but it's just part of the fun. And I like taking care of Britney with you."

I stared at him in disbelief. Finally a smile went across my face, "Back at you."

"Cool," he smiled, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "So what do you think is the deal with the others?"

"I don't know," I answered. "They're just weird. I mean come on, it's not like they made a bet about us and the baby behind our backs or anything like that."

"Yeah," Duncan laughed, "Cause if they did I'd kill 'em." **(A/N ;D *wink*) **

~X~X~X~

**Gwen's POV: **

"I'm telling you right now, there is no way you were in a freaking war!" I shouted.

"Don't give me back talk! I'll make you do twenty pushups if I have to!" Chef roared back.

I crossed my arms stubbornly and took a seat next to Trent. "Let's not win a challenge next time," I whispered to him.

"Hey we didn't know the so called 'prize' for winning the canoe race would be to hear Chef ramble on about made up war stories," Trent whispered back.

"They're real!" Chef exclaimed. "Now shut up and I'll continue. Only five of us came out of the jungle that day…"

"UGH!" Trent and I both wailed. "Quit torturing us man," Trent said.

"Ungrateful punks. I've had better jobs in prison," Chef grumbled.

"Now prison I believe," I said, Trent snickering.

"That's it. I'm going to the kitchen to get myself a drink and when I get back you two better be ready to hear my story. **Or else**," Chef snarled as he stood up and left. Trent and I laughed our heads off when he left the Mess Hall. When Chef came back we composed ourselves and Chef had an angry scowl across his face. "Someone ransacked the kitchen," he growled.

Trent and I exchanged worried looks. Did Courtney and Duncan make their food hunt for Britney _that _obvious? "Was anything missing?" Trent asked.

"Just a couple cookie packages, six packs of soda, my last Red Bull and…" Chef stopped mid sentence when he noticed the glare on my and Trent's face.

"Do you _seriously _have all that good food! You fed us a can of beans for dinner last night!" I exclaimed. "You mean you've been holding back on the food?"

"Uh… no," Chef stammered. "Say anything and it's a night in the fish cabin for the both of you!" He sat back down. "Now where was I in my story?"

"The end," Trent answered.

"No, no, I was just getting started. Oh that's right now I remember. Only five of us came out of the jungle that day…"

Trent and I groaned in agony. "FML," I huffed. **(A/N wow writing GxT is actually pretty fun, since they don't bicker back and forth like *cough* a certain couple we know ;D) **

~X~X~X~

"Hey! The two of you wake up! I'm finished with my story!" Chef yelled.

I lazily opened my eye lids. My head was on Trent's shoulder and apparently we both fell asleep. "What time is it?" I yawned.

"9:00 P.M. You two go back to your camps," Chef answered.

Nine at night. That means Chef rambled on about a made up war story for _three hours. _Three freaking hours! Trent was first to get out of his chair, and helped me up and led me out of the Mess Hall since I was still waking up. "I think we just had a glimpse into hell," Trent joked.

"He was so not in a war," I groaned. Trent laughed and wrapped an arm around mine as I leaned on him for support while we walked. We came to the girl's cabin where we saw all the campers sitting down to food. "What's going on here?" I asked.

"Gwen! You made it back girl!" Leshawna exclaimed happily.

"Duncan and Geoff snuck into the kitchen and snagged some good food for us," Bridgette explained. "Come on there's still some food."

Trent let go of me and I sat down next to Courtney and Bridgette, while he went next to Tyler and Noah. "We've just experienced hell," Trent groaned.

"Look on the bright Elvis," Duncan said.

"Oh yeah, what?"

"You and Gwen kept Chef busy so we could steal the food," Duncan grinned. "You two make good distractions."

"Story of my life," I mumbled.

**Author's Note:**

Yeah, I know this chapter didn't have much to do with the baby. But I needed to have a good filler chapter, know what I'm saying? Next chapter will be more raccoon filled :D So please review, and thank you for reading!


	8. Bed Time Story

**Chapter Eight: Bed time Story **

**Duncan's POV: **

Finally after everyone ate the food Geoff and I snagged one by one they started going to bed, which meant all the boys had to leave the girl's cabin. "Goodnight Princess," I grinned as I slipped out the window of the cabin. Courtney sat down on the window sill and watched me with a small smile.

"Goodnight," she whispered, "See you tomorrow."

"What, no kiss goodnight?" I grinned.

She rolled her eyes. "_Goodnight_."

"Some marriage," I grumbled as I started walking towards the boy's cabin.

"I heard that," she replied, shutting the window and getting into her bunk with the same smile.

"Sup dude," Geoff greeted as I stepped into the boy's cabin.

"Not much," I replied casually, getting up on the top bunk. I looked beneath me and saw Harold reading with a flashlight. "Lights out loser," I ordered.

"I'm reading with a flashlight, it's not like the light is going to bother you **gosh!" **Harold spat.

"You think I care? Lights out," I threatened.

"But I can't sleep without the flashlight on," Harold objected.

"And why not?"

He looked around the room nervously. "Beavers," he whispered.

"What?"

"Beavers! If I leave my flashlight on the beavers won't get me!"

"You are a crazy nerd."

"It's true! And these aren't _just _beavers, they're _prehistoric _beavers!" Harold cringed.

"Oh just let him keep it on man," Trent said.

"Fine," I growled. "But I better not hear any noise from you, got it nerd?"

"Got it."

"Not. A. Word."

"Understood."

"Not another word."

"Gotcha."

"Stop talking."

"Okay."

"Not another word!"

"Okay!"

"Shut up!"

"Fine!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I roared, lunging at Harold. Right before I had that nerd's neck in my grasp Geoff and Noah came between us and Trent pulled me away from him. "Let me at him!" I shouted.

"Stop it man," Geoff said. "You just need to relax, okay?"

"Duncan! I finally found you," DJ suddenly said, walking into the cabin. "Britney is having a hard time falling asleep and I couldn't get her to relax. I think she wants her daddy."

Noah started laughing. "Yeah, cause Duncan will make her feel _all better_."

"Watch it smart ass," I hissed, grabbing my black hoodie and slipping it over my shoulders.

"Where are you going?" Trent asked.

"I'm going to go calm down Britney."

"Are you going to wake Courtney up?"

"No, she'd probably asleep by now. I'll be back later, no big deal." With one final glare at Harold I was out the door.

~X~X~X~

"Damn it's cold," I mumbled to myself as I paced up the dirt hill towards the clearing. Even with my hoodie on me it still felt like it was 50 degrees outside. Finally I reached the clearing and sure enough there was Britney, huddled in a little ball on the very corner of her crib. "There you are you little furball," I huffed.

Britney looked at me with her big shiny eyes and yawned tiredly.

"I'm tired too," I replied. "So go to sleep." She just stared at me innocently. "Sleep," I repeated, "Go to sleep." Instead Britney just ran up on my lap. "No, you see I _don't _cuddle. I don't care how cute and fluffy you are, Duncan's don't cuddle." Britney yawned again then laid her head back on my stomach. "You're not listening," I growled.

Hmm… she seems to want to sleep more when I talk.

"If it's a bedtime story you want you can forget it," I huffed. The baby looked at me again with her shining yellow eyes, looking like she was pleading to hear a story from me. "_Great, _first Courtney now you. Oh alright you furball I'll tell you a story. Once upon a time there was a guitar playing, Mohawk wearing, feared and respected punk who had to save a mocha colored Princess from… a dragon."

Okay so far my story sucked.

"Anyway, the punk was paid a million dollars from the Princess's rich father so he could save her from the dragon named… Justin. Yeah, Justin the dragon. So the punk set out and killed Justin the Dragon by stabbing him through his pretty boy heart, saved Princess and got the million bucks. Life from then on was good."

I'm not very imaginative. But when I looked down I saw Britney had fallen asleep. Score one for daddy. Beat that Princess!

**Courtney's POV: **

"There is no way I'm trying that."

"Oh come on Noah! If you tried it you wouldn't be so flabby!"

"I am not flabby!"

"Then why do you jiggle?" Huh? I opened my eyes and looked out the window to see Izzy and Noah outside. Izzy was hanging from a tree branch and Noah sat there trying (and failing) to read his book. "Climbing trees is a great way to exercise!" Izzy laughed. I smiled to myself and jumped off my top bunk, noticing all the other girls were fast asleep. After changing into a purple tank top and white Capri's I walked outside the girl's cabin. "Morning Courtney!" Izzy greeted.

"Hi," I smiled.

Izzy jumped down from the tree branch. "I need your opinion," she said.

"Okay, what?"

She held up Noah's arm. "Is he flabby?"

"Izzy!" Noah hissed, "Let go of my arm."

"Just a little," I answered. "You should build some muscle Noah."

"Right on my to do list, right after I file for a restraining order against crazy girl," he replied sarcastically. "Have you seen Duncan this morning?" he asked me.

"Uh, no, why?"

"Well last night DJ said Britney couldn't fall asleep and Duncan went out to see her. He never came back last night," Noah answered. "Ouch Izzy don't pinch me!"

"I can't bite you, now I can't pinch you?"

"YES!"

"I'll go find him," I told the two. "Izzy try not to rip Noah's arms off." Walking out into the forest I silently made my way to the clearing. "Duncan?" I called out loud. He was nowhere in sight. "Duncan?" I repeated, "Come on, where are you?"

Then I saw him.

There he was asleep against a rock hidden by a few bushes, with Britney asleep on his lap. I held back a laugh and quietly sat next to the two. Duncan thinks he's so tough but he's just a big softy. "Come on tough guy wake up," I whispered, jabbing his arm.

He flinched and said in his sleep, "No stop."

"Come on," I smiled, jabbing his arm again. "Wake up."

"No!" he exclaimed.

"Damn it Duncan you are a heavy sleeper," I sighed. I jabbed him again, "Come on wake up!"

"NO! Courtney the cops found us! I'll hold them back you keep on running!" he screamed. Abruptly Duncan's eyes shot open and he jumped up onto his feet, Britney rolling off on the ground unharmed.

"Jeez Duncan you dropped the baby!" I exclaimed.

"Courtney? Courtney! What the hell are you doing here?" he questioned.

"What am I doing here? What were YOU dreaming about?" I demanded.

He relaxed his shoulders. "Uh… I don't know."

"How could you not know? You were just saying my name!"

"Why's that a problem?" he purred.

"Ugh forget you," I growled. "How's Britney?"

"Fine I guess, I don't know," he answered.

"CAMPERS REPORT TO THE MESS HALL IMMEDIATELY!" Chris's voice boomed over a mega phone.

"What did you do?" I demanded.

"Oh so you're automatically assuming I did something?" he shot back.

"YES."

"Well… then… maybe you're right. Let's go find out." Duncan and I walked out of the clearing and towards Mess Hall.

**Author's Note:**

Okay first of all I'M REALLY SORRY about not updating. I could give you a list of excuses but the real reason is because I haven't had the chance. Honestly I haven't. And I'm pissed off at TDWT because of all the DxG crap. I feel Courtney's character is destroyed and Duncan is a total nimrod. Yeah. I can think of better insults than nimrod, but how many times is nimrod used, seriously? XD

So… I hope you can forgive me for not updating. And I hope you find it in your heart to review :D That makes my day. Thank you for reading and please review! You guys all rock!


	9. Oh crap

**Chapter Eight: Oh Crap…**

**Duncan's POV: **

When Princess and I reached Mess Hall we saw all the other campers with the same confused expressions as us. I stood next to Geoff and Courtney stood next to Gwen and Bridgette. "You think they found out we snagged food last night?" I whispered to Geoff.

"No, there's no way," Geoff answered. There was still that cloud of doubt though.

"Campers!" Chris exclaimed as he entered the Mess Hall. "Today's challenge will probably be the most difficult one you have to face _yet_. All of you will be paired up in teams of two and have to compete in TRUST EXERCISES!"

"Exercises like yoga?" Lindsay asked.

"A little more extreme Lindsay," Chris grinned. "So instead of you choosing your partners, I shall choose them. For you see I have studied all you campers actions and attitudes and I now know how workable you are with each other. So our first team is Heather and Gwen."

"WHAT?" Heather exclaimed. "Goth girl and I hate each other!"

"I know Heather, that is the _point_," Chris grinned.

"This sucks," Gwen mumbled.

"Okay next we have Duncan and Eva, Leshawna and Katie, DJ and Izzy, Courtney and Justin Geoff and Noah…"

Wait _what? _I'm teamed with Eva? Oh that is so not cool. But that's not the part that got me; Princess is teamed with pretty boy? I'm going to kill you Chris! My hands curled into fists and I quickly looked at Princess. She walked over to Justin and was obliviously stood there while he checked her out. That son of a…

"Hey! Mohawk boy! Get your head in the game!"

I turned to my left where I saw Eva standing there with her usual scowl. She looked like she had more muscles than me and was probably the manliest girl I've ever had the displeasure of meeting. "Back off," I growled, "I'm not in the mood."

"You better not screw up these trust exercises," Eva threatened.

"Ha! You're one of the last people on this earth I'd trust man-girl." Eva punched me in the arm when I called her that nickname. Damn that girl can pack a punch... I'm going to kill you Chris.

**Courtney's POV: **

"So what do you think Chris will have us do?" Justin asked me, flashing a pearly white smile at me. To be honest Justin was good looking, but he also loved only one thing in the world and that was himself. He was standing a little too close for my comfort so I took a step away from him.

"Well I know one where one person closes their eyes and falls backward, trusting the other person to catch them in their arms," I answered.

"Think I'll be catching you?" he asked suavely.

Oh my god I think Justin is flirting with me. This isn't the same with Duncan's flirting… this just feels weird. "I uh, don't know," I answered awkwardly. I looked over towards Duncan to find he was glaring at Justin and me. Is he jealous? Is Duncan seriously _jealous_?

Chris led us to into the forest where we saw five huge oak trees, with branches the stretched out and scattered all over the place. "Ooh! Are we climbing trees?" Izzy asked excitedly.

"Actually, yes, you campers will climb trees. One person of the team will climb to the very top of the tree and sit blind folded. Their partner will climb up the tree and have to reach the other person, and then guide them safely down to the bottom. Whatever team can get down with both their members win the challenge."

"Just how exactly is this a trust exercise?" Noah asked.

"The one sitting at the top of the tree has to trust that the other one can guide them safely to the ground," Chris answered.

"Sounds easy enough," Duncan said.

"Oh, it does, doesn't it? Well I have a few surprises that will happen along the way," Chris grinned.

"So Justin, do you want to be the one at the top and I'll come get you?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, usually it's the guy saving the girl, not the girl saving the guy," he answered.

"Excuse me? Are you saying I can't save you because I'm a girl?"

"No, I'm just saying I'd look bad if I let you do the rescuing."

I shook my head. "Unbelievable," I mumbled. "Fine. I don't freaking care, you can rescue me. I just hope you can climb."

Turning my head I heard Eva shout to Duncan, "I'LL BE THE ONE TO CLIMB AND GET YOU, GOT IT?"

I cringed. Poor Duncan.

~X~X~X~

**Noah's POV: **

I was teamed with Geoff which wasn't so bad, because I can think of someone else I wouldn't want to be paired with, and she's a certain carrot top that won't leave me alone. "I'll be the one to climb up and rescue you dude, since you're not a climber in all," Geoff told me.

"Thanks," I replied. "I suck at climbing."

"If that's the case then Geoff will be the one who needs rescuing!" Chris boomed happily.

"What? But we just agreed to have it the other way!" I yelled.

"_Yes, _but where is the drama in that? You'll rescue Geoff, end of story." Chris grinned as he watched Geoff climb to the top of the Oak Tree and put on his blind fold. "I hope you can climb Noah," Chris said.

"You _know _I can't!" I hissed.

"I know. Chef, bring the popcorn over here!"

With an eye roll I prepared to climb the large tree. The only problem was that the trunk was extremely high and I couldn't reach the branch that I had to climb in order to lead me to the other branches. "Need some help Noah?" asked an annoying voice.

"Izzy? Ugh aren't you supposed to be rescuing DJ?" I asked.

"Already saved him," she smiled, pointing to a safe DJ on the ground. I gave her a look of disbelief and she shrugged. "I spent my last few summers with monkeys." Wow, that explains so much. I turned my back on her and faced the tree branch, jumping high to try and reach it. "Oh come on Noah, let me help you," Izzy said.

"Is she even allowed to help me?" I asked Chris, who was munching on popcorn.

Chris nodded. "For Izzy I'll make an exception." In _other words_ just to torment me he'll let her bug me. Thanks Chris.

"You can do it dude!" a blindfolded Geoff called from above.

"I'm probably going to regret this. Okay, you can help me Izzy."

"Yay!" she exclaimed. "Okay I'm going to hoist you up and you grab the tree branch and hoist yourself up." Before I had time to object or make a snide comment Izzy had already grabbed me by the legs and lifted me up. "Now grab the branch!" she ordered.

With a regretful sigh, I grabbed the branch and wrapped my arms around it. "Okay," I said.

"Good, now hoist yourself up and climb away."

**Oh crap…** I can't hoist myself up. After a couple failed attempts I gave up trying and hung there like a noodle.

"Noah are you seriously telling me you don't have enough upper body strength to hoist your legs up and around that tree branch?" Chris asked, trying (and failing) not to laugh.

"Shut it!" I hissed. "Climbing is not my forte!"

"I'll help you!" Izzy squealed. With one graceful pounce she had managed to jump on the tree branch I was hanging to with dear life, and then grabbed my arms and pulled me up.

"Thanks… I guess," I mumbled.

"No problem," she smiled.

You know, maybe Izzy isn't so bad after all… I mean she's insane and all but maybe she's actually- OW! "IZZY DID YOU JUST BITE ME?"

She shrugged. "Just wanted to see how you tasted."

Never mind. **(A/N I'm starting to really like writing N/I friendship) **

**Duncan's POV: **

Being blindfolded sucked, and Chris said we were absolutely not allowed to take them off. So slipping my blindfold off (yeah like I'm going to follow his stupid rule) I looked around. In the Oak Tree right next to me was a blindfolded Princess. _Of course _she kept hers on.

Eva was trying her best to come and climb up to me but had to hack her way through lots of thick branches, so she probably won't reach me for awhile. Then I looked and saw pretty boy trying his best to climb to Princess, but was overreacting to the fact he got tree sap on his jeans.

So with a devious grin I climbed to the end of the tree branch, and leaped over to the end of the tree branch on Princess's tree. It was easy since both ends were close together. Quietly I climbed to an unsuspecting Princess, and finally when I was only an arm length away I started breathing heavily.

"Justin? Is that you?" she asked. I kept breathing harder and harder. "Justin? Where are you?" she asked. Of course she still wouldn't take off her mask because it was 'breaking the rules'. Now she shifted uncomfortably in her position. "Where are you?" she asked again.

"BEHIND YOU!" I roared, grabbing her shoulders.

"AH!" she screamed. I started laughing wildly and she took off her mask. "DUNCAN! THAT WAS SO NOT FUNNY!" she yelled.

"You're right, you're right. It was hilarious!"

"Ugh! You are such a-a- AH!"

Courtney lost her balance on the tree branch she was sitting on and fell down! Immediately I lunged out and grabbed her by the pant leg before her skull was smashed against a branch! "Courtney! Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm going to kill you Duncan!" she screeched.

_Okay _so I scared her while she was blindfolded and made her lose her balance. Was it _really _my fault? I pulled her up and set her back down next to me where she clung to my shoulders in fear of falling again. "I'm guessing a sorry won't cut it?" I asked.

"It's a start," she hissed.

"I'm sorry."

"_Good._ Now get the hell out of this tree."

**Author's Note: **

Ah yes, climbing trees, a favorite pass time of mine. Well thank you for reading and please review! Whoo!


	10. I don't trust you

**Chapter Ten: I don't trust you**

**Courtney's POV:**

I watched Duncan climb back from my tree to his tree. He almost _killed _me because he scared me and made me lose my balance! Thank god he wasn't my trust partner because I don't trust him. Putting back on my blindfold, I securely wrapped my arms around the branch.

"Courtney! I've arrived!" Justin's voice boomed.

"Thank goodness! Why'd you take so long?" I asked, trying to hide the relief that he was here.

"The worst thing happened to me climbing up," he replied.

"What happened? Are you hurt?"

"No, but I got tree sap on my 300$ pair of pants! That's not going to wash off!" Justin exclaimed.

I sighed and shook my head. I don't know what's more shameful, the fact that Justin is just a pretty boy idiot, or the fact that he spent _300$_ on a pair of _pants_, and was stupid enough to bring them to camp! Ugh! Right now I can't believe I'm saying this but I miss Duncan. Sure he nearly killed me, but at least he wouldn't be worked up on a pair of pants if he had to come save me. I hope he's having better luck with Eva…

**Duncan's POV:**

"Hey! You're supposed to have your blindfold on!" Eva yelled as she climbed through a heavy set of branches.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, so what?"

"So I'll break your face in if we lose this challenge because you broke the rules," Eva threatened.

To be honest, Eva was pretty intimidating but I am never going to admit that. Princess was intimidating as well, but in a different way. When Princess threatens to hurt me I know the worst that could happen is her hitting my jewels… but with Eva threatening me… she'll probably hurt me much more. So with an eye roll I put my blindfold back. "There, happy man lady?" I asked.

She punched me in the gut which almost sent me off the tree and to the ground. "Shut up," she growled. "Now I've got to lead you down to the ground."

"_Shit_," I mumbled, getting my breath back. "Fine, lead me down there." Eva grunted and jerked my arm towards her, and threw me down from one level of branches to another! "Hey watch it!" I shouted. "You can't just throw me around!"

"Watch me," she answered, picking me up again and throwing my on the next level of branches. Okay this chick is seriously pissing me off. I don't hit girls because well… guys just don't hit girls… but in Eva's case I'm considering a punching her lights out. I was about to take my blindfold off to see where I was but Eva slapped my hand away from it. "Oh no you don't," she growled, "Watch out this fall will probably hurt." And after that she tossed me off the branches and I hit the hard ground with a **thump!**

"You're crazy!" I hissed, taking off my blindfold.

Eva jumped off the branches she was standing on and fell a good thirteen feet, landing on her feet. "And you're weak," she spat.

"Oh that's it I'm going to-"

"Duncan! Eva! You have completed the challenge!" Chris beamed, interrupting the threat I was about to give her. I growled and Eva crossed her arms smugly, her eyes saying 'just try it.' **(A/N I actually like Eva, but I've never put her in any of my stories so that's why I've made her mean. I tried to make her as in character as she is. Just saying XD) **

So I let it go- for now. "Who's left Chris?" I asked.

"That would be… Geoff and Noah, Justin and Courtney, and finally Harold and Leshawna," Chris answered. He pointed to the three remaining Oak Trees where I saw Noah struggling to guide Geoff down from the tree (and Izzy pressuring him to hurry) Leshawna making her way up the tree to Harold, and finally Justin leading a blindfolded Princess down the tree. Pretty boy was holding her hand with a sickening smile on his face.

"Hey Duncan, over here!" DJ called to me. His voice interrupted my thoughts of pushing Justin into a meat grinder, and I walked over to him.

"What's up?" I asked, my eyes still carefully watching pretty boy and how he handled Princess through the tree.

"When did you last check on Britney?" DJ asked me.

"Uh… this morning," I answered, "Why, something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong… well not exactly," he stammered.

"What's wrong DJ?"

"I heard gunshots off in the distance earlier," he answered. "And we _are _in the woods. What if it was a hunter or something?"

"I'm sure everything is fine. Plus don't hunters shoot like deer or something? They wouldn't necessarily shoot down raccoons, especially if they're babies," I told him.

"Yeah man, I guess you're right," he answered. DJ seemed to not mind I wasn't looking at him while we talked.

"On the contrary, hunters often mistake raccoons for squirrels, or hunt raccoons to take them to a taxidermy and use them to decorate their businesses or homes," Harold said. **(A/N Okay, for the record I really don't know much about hunting, so some of this I just made up for the story. Just so we're clear. All I know about hunting is that it requires an animal, a man, and usually a gun XD) **

My eyes widened. "Even then, that doesn't mean they're hunting near the clearing," I said.

"You never know," Harold shrugged. "And where's the clearing?"

"Never mind!" I exclaimed. Right as Harold asked that I saw Justin slip on one of the branches, and he grabbed the trunk while Princess plummeted out of the tree! So sprinting over as fast as I could I lunged out and caught her in my arms right before she fell to the ground, turning my body over so I hit the ground and she landed on top of me!

She took off her blindfold and her eyes were wide with shock. "Duncan! You saved me!" she exclaimed. "You- you broke my fall!"

"Jeez Princess it was no big deal," I huffed.

"No big deal? I could've broke a bone if I hit the ground! You saved my life!" she continued to say.

"Does this mean we can make out?" I asked, grinning.

She scrunched her nose up in anger, but I wasn't the one she was mad at. "Justin!" she roared, "You pushed me out of the tree! You were supposed to guide me! I don't trust you!"

"Hey I think I just tore my 75$ linen shirt!" Justin shouted back.

She rolled her eyes and growled. "Hey Princess?" I asked.

"What?"

"You're still on top of me," I answered. She looked down and noticed this as well. Blushing a shade of red she leaped up off of me. "I never said you had to get off," I teased.

Courtney crossed her arms. "Ogre."

"This ogre just saved your life."

"Whatever."

I grinned and stood up next to her. Then both of our eyes widened as we heard something very loud and close-

**BANG!**

A gunshot…

**Author's Note: **Well oh holy cow is Britney going to be alright? XD Not much of a cliffhanger, but still it is one to spice things up. Thank you for reading, please review! Till next time ;)


	11. Trouble in the Woods

**Chapter Eleven: Trouble in the woods**

**Courtney's POV: **

**BANG!**

"What was that?" I asked, turning to Duncan. "Was that a gunshot?" He didn't answer. He stood there with a look on his face like something was wrong. "Duncan?" I asked, waving a hand in front of his face, "What's wrong?"

"We need to check on Britney," he answered.

"How come?"

"Just _because _okay?"

"Uh… okay…" I stammered. Why was Duncan acting so weird? "But can you tell me why?"

"Look Princess, we've just got to go, okay?"

"Oh no you don't!" Chris exclaimed suddenly, "You two have been ditching lately. I'm keeping my eyes on you two no matter what. You two must go through the same amount of torture-ahem- I mean challenges as the rest of the campers."

"You suck McLean!" Duncan growled.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY BOY?" Chef roared.

"I _said _McLean sucks! And you're even worse!" Duncan retorted.

"Duncan, are you crazy?" I hissed. "You're going to get yourself in trouble!"

Chef crossed his arms. "I think a night in the fish cabin will serve you right."

"We don't even have a fish cabin," Harold pointed out.

"Then I'll build a fish cabin!" Chef exclaimed. "Now drop a give me twenty!"

"You already took my money **gosh**!" Harold cried.

"Not you, Duncan," Chef growled. "Twenty pushups, NOW." Rolling his eyes, Duncan dropped down and started doing pushups with incredible ease. Wow he's strong. "On second thought I'll make it three-hundred," Chef grinned evilly.

While Chris and Chef were distracted with Duncan, I slipped over to where Noah, Izzy and DJ were. "You three know what's up with Duncan?" I whispered.

"Oh yeah, we know exactly what goes through his head," Noah replied sarcastically.

"Sorry, no," DJ answered. "He didn't seem to worried about the hunters either."

I raised a brow. "Hunters?"

"Yeah, I heard gunshots off in the woods earlier and I thought hunters were out here. It sounded like it was in the direction of the clearing, so I told Duncan to go check on Britney. He said it was nothing to be worried about, but I told him anyway just to make sure."

"Well Mr. I-don't-do-what-people-say got himself a night in a fish cabin," I sighed.

"What about Duncan?" Izzy asked. Noah slapped his hand to his forehead and shook it back and forth. **(A/N lol) **

"So what do you want us to do about it?" Noah then asked.

"Well… I was kind of hoping you would… you know… check on Britney?"

"Why can't you do it?" Noah questioned.

"Chris and Chef are watching Duncan and I like hawks! They'll notice less if you two check on him," I answered. "Please?"

"Of course we'll do it!" Izzy squealed, grabbing Noah's shirt collar. "After all, we're Britney's godparents!"

"_We_?" Noah asked, "Look crazy girl if you think that-"

"Kay thanks!" I exclaimed, running off before he could finish his sentence. Whipping my head around I saw Izzy dragging a reluctant Noah into the forest in the direction of the clearing. I smiled. However not at the sight of those two, I smiled when I saw Duncan still doing pushups. He'll be sore tonight…

**Noah's POV: **

"And that's the story of how I got my scar," Izzy stated proudly.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that you were raised by wild wolves from the age of three until you were five, and to be accepted into their clan you had to defeat the alpha male in battle as a toddler?" I asked.

"Course I do!" Izzy exclaimed. "Don't you believe me?"

"Well since I'm the most skeptical person at this whole campsite I'm going to go with NO." **(A/N I actually copied that from Little Kuriboh from Yu-gi-oh abridged series on youtube**. **Some funny stuff if you ever want to watch it :D) **

"You want proof? My scars right here on my-"

"OKAY I BELIEVE YOU!" I shouted right before Izzy pulled down her pants.

"Yay!" she cheered, clapping her hands together. I rolled my eyes. We were halfway to the clearing and walking in silence before Izzy broke it again, "I've cultivated plans just in case we run into hunters," she said.

"Really? What could you have possibly come up with? We pull out our swords and leap onto our magical unicorns that blow fire?"

"No… but jeez that sounds awesome. Where do we buy fire breathing unicorns?" Izzy asked.

"K-mart."

"WOW! We should totally go to K-mart after summer camp," Izzy grinned.

Jeez this girl does not understand sarcasm one bit. "So what were your 'cultivated plans'?" I asked.

"Oh, right. Okay so picture this: we're in the clearing checking on Britney, and suddenly hunters are all around us! So you and I walk right up to them, look them straight in the eye, and shout with all our might '**GO AWAY!**'"

…

"_That's _your brilliant plan?"

"Yeah! And the hunters will be so scared they'll run away!"

"Izzy, they're the ones with the _guns_."

"Yes, but we're the ones with the loud voices. I think of the two, we have the upper hand. And if we go to K-mart and get some fire breathing unicorns, we'll be unstoppable."

I was about to tell Izzy how ridiculous she was, but we reached the clearing. So stepping over to the crib Duncan made I saw Britney asleep and curled up in a ball, her head resting on her fluffy tail. "Well what do you know, everything is fine."

"Think she's hungry?" Izzy asked.

"Maybe, but I don't have any food on me," I answered.

"We can go pick some wild berries I saw growing on the other side of the clearing. If they're poisonous Britney won't eat them because she has animal instincts or whatever," Izzy suggested.

For once she made sense. "Alright," I agreed. She led me over across the clearing and we started picking wild blueberries. "Wow we've got two handfuls each, that's more than enough for all of us," I said happily.

"LOOK!" Izzy shouted, throwing her hands in the air.

"Izzy! You just threw down your blueberries!" I hissed.

"No, Noah look!" I turned around to where crazy girl was pointing and I saw three men off in the distance walking with guns. They were dressed in camouflage and didn't seem to notice Izzy and I standing there. "What do you think they're doing?" Izzy asked.

"Gee, I don't know, they're probably stalking the forest with guns because they want to have a tea party!" I hissed.

"Hmm people usually dress nicer for tea parties."

"You're hopeless Izzy! Can't you see they're hunting?"

"Hunting what?"

"I don't know, probably deer or something. But come on let's get out of here before they notice us." I took Izzy's hand and led her back across the clearing to where Britney was. She was still asleep, and I made sure she was hidden away by putting bushes around her crib. "There. Now the hunters won't notice her. Come on, let's head back," I said.

"Okay," Izzy smiled. "You think the hunters will notice her?"

"No way."

And so Noah and Izzy walked away and headed back to camp, unaware of the person secretly spying on them from the bushes. A person who was not only angry, shocked, and scheming, but a person who strived to be a model. Yes, Justin, who had followed the two unsuspecting Noah and Izzy. He saw everything. And he was smiling; he would have his revenge on Duncan and Courtney. Revenge on Courtney for not taking interest in him and his obvious charm and good looks, and Duncan for well… being Duncan. He had a plan… and we was going to act on it.

**Author's Note: **

DUN DUN! XD Okay prepare for a long A/N.

First of all, I'd like to say how much I've come to enjoy writing Noah and Izzy. I'm not sure about romance, only because I'm liking friendship a lot, and I feel if I do a romance I'm going to have to mature their characters, and I really don't want to. In this story ;) But you never know.

Next I want to say is YES Justin will be the antagonist of this story. My last one was Alejandro, but I've come to like him (mainly because of the A/H fluff) but I still don't like Justin that much so he will be the bad guy. I know there wasn't much DxC, lol I got caught up in NxI, but next chapter will be definite DxC! Whoo!

And finally, thank you for reading, please review!


	12. Fish Cabins

**Chapter Twelve: Fish Cabins **

**Quick Author Note: **Sorry I haven't updated, my older sister took her laptop for a couple days, and I can't exactly get mad at her taking her own laptop XD I've been planning out the whole story and I've got a pretty good idea of the chaos to unfold! Mwa ha! XD So please, continue reading ;) Which I'm pretty sure you will do… cause… yeah…

**Geoff's POV: **

"Ow. Ow. Ow- oh shit! Jeez that hurts," Duncan grumbled as he lifted his fork of food to his mouth.

I shook my head, careful not to let my cowboy hat come off. "Dude, how many pushups did Chef make you do?" I asked.

Duncan thought for a minute. "Well it started out with twenty, then he bumped it up to three-hundred, then after he caught me stuffing a frog down Harold's pants he made me do six hundred."

I shook my head in shame. "That's rough dude. Nine-hundred and twenty pushups in one day is torture."

"Yup."

"So did you at least get the frog down Harold's pants?"

"Yeah, and he screams like a girl!"

"Sweet!"

We fist bumped. "Ow! I can't even lift my food to my mouth," Duncan sighed in pain and stress.

"That's because you're weak!" Eva growled. She was sitting behind Duncan. "I do a thousand pushups before I go to sleep every night."

"Which explains your giant arms and manly appearance," Duncan replied coldly.

Eva was about to lunge out at him when suddenly Courtney held her back. "Hey Eva, why don't you let him slide on this one? I know Duncan can be a real Neanderthal at times, but that's because he was raised by wolves." **(A/N I just watched Sucky Outdoors from TDI and Courtney asks Duncan, 'what were you, raised by wolves?' so that's the reference. Yuss.) **

With one final glare at Duncan, Eva nodded then sat back down. "You better hope your boyfriend keeps to himself," she growled.

"Oh no, see Duncan isn't my-"

"PRINCESS! Don't deny our love!" Duncan exclaimed, throwing an arm around her shoulders. (Which considering the fact he was just complaining about them, surprises me).

Courtney rolled her eyes and shrugged his arm off. "Knock it off," she ordered.

"Or what?" he challenged.

"Hmm I don't know," Courtney mused. "I might do this-"

She poked his arm, making him wince in pain. "Ow!" he hollered. "How'd you know my arms were sore?"

"I watched you do pushups."

He raised a brow. "Did you, now?"

Oh I know where this is going.

"Yes…" Courtney answered carefully.

"Did you like what you saw?" Duncan asked. "My muscles flexing and all that."

She furrowed her brows. "_No._"

"That's not what it soooouuuunnnddddssss liiiiikkkkeeee," I teased in a sing song tune.

"Shut it Geoff!" Courtney exclaimed.

"He's just telling it like it is," Duncan said.

"You know it," I winked.

"Uh. You two are such barbarians I forgot why I came over here," she muttered.

"Am I really that distracting?" Duncan asked. "Why Princess, I'm flattered."

"Shut up!" she screeched, standing back up. "I'll just come back later when I remember."

"Better write it down sweetheart, cause this face only gets better and better," Duncan winked. With a final UGH Courtney stormed out of the Mess Hall. Duncan laughed. "She's so fun to tease."

"You really enjoy making her mad, don't you?"

He shrugged. "One of my favorite pastimes."

**Courtney's POV: **

Uh! Duncan was so annoying! He thinks he's so hot and so cool, and so hot and… cool. "Ugh I can't even think straight," I mumbled as I marched over to the girl's cabin. Entering in I saw Izzy munching on a purple crayon.

"What's the crackers?" she asked.

"What?"

"What's the crackers?" she repeated.

More Izzy nonsense. "Not much," I answered. "How about you?"

"Eh. So far brown is the best tasting crayon," she answered, putting the purple one down. "I thought it'd be a bright color like red or something but it's plain old brown."

"Why _are _you tasting crayons Izzy?"

She laughed like I was the crazy ones. "Because I ran out of pastels," she answered, as if it was obvious why.

"_Right._" I sat down on my top bunk bed and laid back on my pillow, thinking hard of what I was trying to remember. "Oh Izzy, how was Britney and Noah when you checked on her?"

"Noah didn't tell you?" she answered.

"No! What happened?" I exclaimed, my voice being overwhelmed with concern.

"That's odd, I could've sworn Noah said he'd explain," Izzy replied.

_What Noah really said… _**(A/N flashback)**

"_Izzy I'm going to be busy helping Owen and the other guys make a campfire. I need you to be the one to tell Duncan and Courtney that we saw hunters on the other side of the clearing, and that we hid Britney behind some bushes. You should tell them soon, because they'll want to check on the baby probably," Noah said. _

"_Ever wonder what drawing utensils would taste like?" _

"_Izzy! I need you to focus! What did I just tell you?"_

"_To tell Duncan and Courtney about Britney."_

"_Right. You should do that now. Got it?" _

"_I wonder what color would taste the best."_

"_IZZY!" _

"_Okay whatever flabby, I gotcha."_

"_I'm not flabby."_

"_Right. And I'm not crazy."_

"_You are crazy!"_

"_Tell that to E-Scope!"_

"_Who's E-Scope?"_

"_The voice inside my head! And he doesn't like you!" _

**(A/N end flashback, present now)**

"And that's what happened," Izzy told me proudly.

"I can't believe this! You're telling me that you and Noah saw hunters from across the clearing?" I exclaimed.

"Yup, and I'm also telling you that brown is a really good tasting crayon."

"Whatever Izzy!" I shouted as I ran out of the girl's cabin and back to where Duncan was in the Mess Hall. Before opening the doors, I bumped into Chris, sending both of us to the ground. "Sorry!" I shrieked, before realizing it was Chris (otherwise I wouldn't have apologized).

"No problem, unless my hair is messed up, otherwise there is a problem," he answered. "And where were you going in such a hurry, missy?"

I rolled my eyes. "Well certainly not the Mess Hall, even though I bumped into you at the front door of it.

"No need for sarcasm," he replied. "Who were you looking for?"

"Duncan," I answered.

Chris laughed. "Well Duncan isn't in there. He's in the fish cabin for tonight."

"We don't have a fish cabin."

"Chef made one, specially for Duncan. He even put rotten fish in there to liven up the drama."

"What is this, some kind of sick entertainment for you?"

Chris shrugged. "It's a living." He walked off.

_Great. _Now I've got to find a stupid fish cabin. I walked through the forest just as the sun went down, and after a few minutes I noticed a tacky looking shaft that I guess was the 'fish cabin'. "Hello? Duncan?" I asked, entering in. The door was squeaky and loud as I slowly pushed it open.

"Princess!" I heard Duncan exclaim in surprise. "Come to see me babe?"

"No, I came to see the rotting dead fish over to your left," I hissed.

He laughed. "So what brings you here, other than dead fish bodies?"

"Well," I began, sitting down a bucket after dusting the dirt off. "Earlier today I sent Noah and Izzy out to check on Britney, you know, after DJ told me he heard gunshots, and they said at the opposite end of the clearing they saw hunters."

"And is Britney safe?"

"Well yeah, they hid her behind some bushes so she couldn't be spotted."

"Then there's nothing to worry about," Duncan sighed, stretching his legs out as he sat on a bucket as well.

"Nothing to worry about? How can you be so cool about this?"

He shrugged. "I'm a laid back type of daddy."

Ugh, there he goes doing the mommy and daddy thing again. "Well _mommy _thinks you should show more concern."

"And _daddy _thinks he should be making out."

"You're a pervert!"

"Yeah, so?"

"So? So you're… a pervert!"

"That all you got sweetheart?"

"You're a pervert!"

Duncan laughed. "Yes, as I've clarified."

I blushed. "Yeah well… knock it off."

"Just being me," he sighed.

"In other words, you're just being stupid."

**Author's Note:**

Okay, I realize this lacked Justin and his evilness, but I'm getting to that. Patience. Yuss. So what else… I think that's it. Oh, thank you for reading and please review :D


	13. Pretty Boy's Plan

**Chapter Thirteen: Pretty Boy's Plan**

**Quick Author Note: **Ha ha I think the chapter title is hilarious XD

**Nobody's POV: **

Trudging through the high grass of the forest was Justin. He was upset because his 230$ sandals were ruined (and that would be a yes, he was stupid enough to spend 230$ on sandals and bring them to summer camp) and he had torn his shirt and got tree sap on his jeans earlier. _Though nothing is worse than having my beautiful face injured_, he thought, _because my looks are the only thing that matter. _

However he was surprisingly thinking more of what he was doing than about his face. And what was he doing? Well it had been a few hours since he followed Izzy and Noah to the hidden clearing and saw they had a baby raccoon, and during that time he was cultivating his 'brilliant plan'. Because with someone as um… smart as Justin… it takes a few hours to make a plan and put it into action. Then again this isn't Noah or Harold we're talking about, this is pretty boy. He hasn't exactly used his brain in give or take sixteen years.

After a few more strides Justin finally reached where he was heading to. He stood in front of a log cabin, and knocked on the door three times. A few moments of silence passed and then a tall young man looking to be about twenty-two with a bald head answered the door. "Can I help you?" he asked gruffly.

"Hi, are you the hunters living across the lake from Summer camp McLean?" Justin asked politely.

The man nodded. "What about it?"

"Well there have been wild animals on our summer camp property, and I was sent over here to tell you that you and your friends are welcome over on our property to hunt," Justin said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes sir, however we ask one small favor in return."

The man furrowed his brows. "_What?_"

"I'm afraid some wild animals have gone rabid and we were hoping you could kill them. They have rabies and getting rid of them would help a lot."

"Oh. Well what kind of animals?"

"Raccoons sir, just one that I could come show you if you want?"

The man sighed. "Oh alright, it's just one rabid raccoon I can certainly shoot that."

"Thank you," Justin smiled.

"Are you sure it's rabid?"

"Positive."

~X~X~X~

"You know, I've snuck out of juvie, detention, county jail, but never have I snuck out of a fish cabin," Duncan snickered.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Wow you sound proud of that."

"I am."

When Courtney went to go see Duncan and shut the door behind her, it got stuck and wouldn't open, and Chef never built any windows to the fish cabin. However, ironically there was a chimney, so the two were now in the process of climbing to the top of the roof. "Why are all the difficult situations I'm in I'm with you?" Courtney asked herself. She meant to ask herself that in her head, but said it out loud.

"Because I'm a danger magnet babe," Duncan answered, grinning of course. "And you can't get enough of me."

"You're a cocky idiot."

"Ouch. Name calling is not your forte," he snickered. Courtney growled. She finally made it out of the chimney, sat on the roof, and then helped Duncan up. He plopped himself next to her, still grinning like an idiot.

"What now?" she asked.

"I'm still in shock you helped me get out."

"Yeah well, you better not tell Chris or Chef, because I might get in trouble."

"Oh heaven forbid Courtney Vega does something bad!" Duncan teased. "The pole might come out of her ass! It'll be the sign of the apocalypse!"

In anger Courtney smacked his shoulder, making Duncan loose his balance and fall off the roof. She laughed. "That's what you get," she replied smugly.

"Ow! Princess I think I broke something!" he cried.

"It's called a brain Duncan, and it's been broken for years."

"No, seriously I think something snapped. Weren't you a CIT and shit? Weren't you trained to help those in need?"

"I reserve the right to refuse service."

"Courtney!"

Her eyes widened. Duncan _never _called her by her name unless it was serious. So sliding off the roof she landed next to him as he was sprawled out on the grass. "Okay where does it hurt?" she asked.

"Shoulder," Duncan answered.

Courtney leaned her head in to get a better look at his shoulder (it was nighttime after all) when suddenly an icy pair of lips electrified her neck! "Eeep!" she squealed, not expecting a zing of cold!

He laughed. "Gotcha."

"Ugh! You tricked me!"

"And you pushed me off a roof. We're even." He smiled. "Plus you're lucky I aimed for your neck, my goal was a little higher if you know what I mean." Lips.

Courtney sighed. "Why were your lips so cold?"

"They're not, your skin is just insanely warm. See?"

Duncan touched Courtney's arm, receiving another "Eeep!" He laughed again. "Cold!" she shrieked.

"_Warm_," he purred. He took his hand off. "Now what do you want to do?"

"I've been wanting to check on Britney the past few hours."

"Fine, fine, we'll check on the little furball."

~X~X~X~

"I'm telling you! The baby raccoon was right here!" Justin exclaimed.

The hunter raised a brow. "Baby?"

"I mean, rabid raccoon. Yeah, my mistake, rabid raccoon," Justin said quickly.

"Well raccoons are tricky animals, yes they are, so good luck to you," the hunter said, starting to walk to his log cabin.

"Wait! You're not going to track it?"

He laughed. "Kid, I've got better things to do than to find a raccoon. If it's rabid then it's probably way off in the forest by now. You'll be fine." The hunter then left the clearing, leaving an infuriated Justin standing there.

"Damn it, now I've got to think of Plan B," Justin grumbled. "Thinking of Plan A was hard enough!"

Justin's eyes then grew wide. Yes. There was someone crazy enough to hunt down the raccoon, someone who would devote all their time and energy just to catch the raccoon. Someone mean and fierce… someone who especially _hated _Duncan as well. Chef. He was _perfect_.

**Author's Note: **DUN DUN! Will Justin's Plan B work out? We'll find out ;) And this chapter was specially written in 3rd person, which will only happen when Justin is being evil. Otherwise, it shall be written in 1st person of the different campers. Just to be clear. I know this chapter is short, but I updated yesterday, instead of waiting a few days. So there you go XD Thank you for reading and please review!


	14. You LOST the baby?

**Chapter Fourteen: You LOST the baby? No, we misplaced the baby… **

**Duncan's POV: **

"I can't believe this! Where is Britney? Noah and Izzy said she was here!" Princess exclaimed, tearing up bushes to find the raccoon.

Even though I was worried about the little furball too, I wasn't about to show it. "Calm down Princess," I ordered, "I'm sure she's fine."

"Fine? FINE? She's a baby! Babies can't survive on their own!"

"Oh come on, you're being over dramatic. She's wild, remember? She has a natural instinct of what to do. Britney must have sensed danger."

"Danger? What danger? What could possibly be dangerous out here?" Courtney questioned. Before I could answer there was a rustling of the bushes. "Think that's Britney?" Courtney asked hopefully.

"Didn't sound like it," I answered. "Sounded like someone is spying on us." We both exchanged glances, then I started walking towards the bushes, Princess following behind me. "On three I'll jump out and attack it," I whispered.

"Why is violence your answer to everything?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"Because violence is what I'm good at." We stalked closer and closer. "One-two-THREE!"

I lunged for the bushes and there was an immediate scream! Princess screamed as well, then parted the bushes to see what happened. There she saw me- on top of a very scared DJ. "DJ!" Princess exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"You scared me Duncan!" he replied.

"I know, you screamed like a girl and everything," I snickered.

"Um… I'm still being crushed to death!" a muffled voice shouted from below. DJ pushed me off him then stood up to reveal Bridgette underneath him. Did I just pancake DJ, who pan caked Bridgette? Sweet.

"Bridgette? Why are you two here?" Princess asked.

"To stand up for our forest friends!" Bridgette proclaimed proudly. "It turns out DJ was right, and there are hunters here across the lake. So we have come to protest that those hunters leave those poor innocent creatures alone and go back where they came from!"

Oh that's right, I forgot Bridgette was an environmentalist freak, vegetarian, animal lover, and that DJ was a big softy who loved animals as well. Of course those two would protest. "What's wrong Malibu? Never tasted venison?" I asked tauntingly.

Princess smacked my arm. "Knock it off," she threatened. Damn that girl had an arm on her.

"What are you two doing out here anyway?" DJ asked.

"Looking for Britney," I answered plainly, receiving another smack on my arm. "What was that for?" I hissed.

"You don't just announce we lost the baby!" Courtney exclaimed.

DJ and Bridgette exclaimed the same look. "You _LOST_ the baby?"

Now Princess and I exchanged the same look. "No, we _misplaced _the baby," Courtney stammered awkwardly.

"Okay so maybe we did. That doesn't mean we're bad parents," I added.

…

"Alright FINE, we're bad parents," I grumbled.

"Well you two should start looking for her!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"No shit," I spat. Princess hit my arm, yet again.

"Look we're working on it, okay? We should go, we'll see you two later," Courtney said, grabbing my shoulders and leading me away from the two nature freaks. "You need to start being nice," she scolded.

I snorted. "Princess, I'm not nice. Get used to it."

"Well I think you are nice. Deep, deep, deep down somewhere within your soul," she argued.

"Good luck finding it then."

"Oh I'll find it. I know there's a big softy somewhere in there," she smiled.

"Whatever. You'll just have to spend more time with me to find it." I expected her to smack me for saying that, and prepared my arm for the hit. But it never came. I looked at her with a puzzled look.

"I know," she smiled, then started walking in the direction of camp.

Oh she's good.

**Courtney's POV: **

Duncan is so easy sometimes. Sometimes. I had to hide a grin on my face as we walked back to camp. Then I remembered about Britney again, "Do you think she's in the camp?"

"Of course not," Duncan answered, as he opened the girl's cabin door for me (not realizing he was being a gentlemen), "there is no way a baby raccoon would be here inside camp with u-"

"Hey guys! Look Britney, mommy and daddy are back!" Izzy exclaimed.

Both of our eyes grew wide. "Izzy!" we shouted together, "Where did you find Britney!"

"Whoa take it easy. I found her near the lake dock when I was bugging Noah to do some pushups. She was really scared, yes she was," Izzy answered.

As soon as Britney saw me she jumped out of Izzy's arms and ran into mine, snuggling her face into me. **(A/N Ah X3 Baby raccoons! w) **"Ha! She chose mommy over daddy!" I laughed.

Duncan scowled. "Best for last Princess."

"Whatever you're so jealous!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not." Duncan turned his attention to crazy girl, "So why was she scared?"

"Who knows," Izzy answered. "So hey, are explosive crayons illegal?"

Duncan and I gave each other the a weird look. "Uh… yes," I answered.

"Darn. There goes my present for Noah," Izzy sighed. "How about explosive peanuts?"

"Oh yeah, those are totally legal," Duncan answered. Before I could say they weren't legal, he put a hand over my mouth. "Why don't you go find Noah? I'm sure he'll want to snack on explosive nuts right about now."

"Yeah okay! Bye!" Izzy exclaimed, leaving the cabin.

Duncan took his hand off my mouth. "Are you serious Duncan? Explosive peanuts? Everyone knows it'll be a matter of time before Izzy kills Noah!"

"And?"

"It'll be your fault because you told her they were legal!"

He laughed. "Noah will be fine… probably."

**Izzy's POV: **

"What do you mean there's no such thing as explosive nuts?" I asked Chef.

He shook his head. "Look girl, I've never heard of exploding peanuts. Now get out of my sight before I make you wash dishes!"

"Make me old man! I will destroy you!" I hissed. **(A/N Chef and Izzy always fought in the show anyway *shrug*) **

"Hey now, there's no need for violence," said a voice. I turned around to see Justin.

"Pretty boy? Why are you here?" I asked.

"I need to talk to Chef," Justin answered smoothly. "Can I get some privacy?"

"Well actually I was in the middle of talking to-"

"See this button?"

"OOH YEAH!"

"Fetch the button!" Justin exclaimed, throwing it a distance.

"SHINY!" I yelled, running after it.

As I was running off I heard Justin say to Chef, "Ever hunt raccoons?" Pausing, I snuck back towards the two, hiding behind a bush. "Because there's a raccoon loose in these woods, with prize money for 30,000 dollars. And Duncan and Courtney have been hiding the raccoon all to themselves."

"WHAT?" Chef roared. "No way! That raccoon money is mine!"

My eyes grew wide. You'll have to wait Noah, Britney has got some problems!

**Author's Note: **

Well oh holy cow! XD Obviously Justin BS-ed the prize money to Chef, because I'm pretty sure raccoons aren't worth 30 grand. But Chef is no genius XD So please review and thank you for reading!


	15. Uh Oh

**Chapter Fifteen: Uh-oh **

**Izzy's POV: **

I ran to the girl's cabin at top speed, taking the back way to avoid Chef who was storming his way over there. I have to beat him to warn Duncan and Courtney! I stepped up my speed, ran through a mud puddle, jumped over a trashcan and hurdled into the back window! "HIDE!" I screamed.

"AH!" Courtney shrieked. I looked up and saw she was about to kiss Duncan.

"Am I interrupting something?" I grinned. No wait, Izzy focus!

"What do you want?" Duncan demanded.

"You have to hide Britney, Chef is-"

The door swung open and in stomped Chef with Justin behind him. "YOU TWO!" he roared.

_A few minutes prior to that chain of events _

**Courtney's POV: **

"There is no way you can make Britney do tricks. If anyone could, it'd be me since she listens to me the best," I told Duncan.

He shook his head. "No way Princess, I can make the little furball do crazy tricks."

"No you can't."

"Want to bet?"

"Please, you're broke," I scoffed.

"Not money," he scowled. "We could bet something _else_."

"_Like_?" I asked.

"Well what do you want if you win?"

"Hmm." I thought for a second. "If I win I want you to admit I'm the better parent."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"Wait! What do you want if you win? Which you won't."

"Don't be too sure sweetheart." Duncan grinned. "Isn't it obvious what I want?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"PERVERT!" I yelled.

"You don't know what it is!" he yelled back.

"It's perverted!"

Duncan chuckled. "You know me so well."

"UGH!"

"Oh relax, I'm just having some fun. If I win, you've got to kiss me."

"No way am I-"

"Too late to object," Duncan interrupted. He reached out and picked up Britney, holding her up with his arms extended. "Like daddy showed you," he smirked slyly.

I rolled my eyes. "I swear to god Duncan if you make her play dead and she dies…"

"Relax," he scoffed. Duncan reached into his jeans pocket and took out a goldfish cracker, holding it above Britney's head. "Back flip," he commanded. Duncan moved his hand back and forth while holding the cracker, and Britney's eyes followed every movement. Then he jerked his hand back, and Britney leaped in the air backwards, snagging the goldfish cracker before landing. Then she happily munched on it, getting golden crumbs in her fur.

"I can't believe it!" I exclaimed.

"Pretty cool, huh?"

"No! Well yeah, but you tricked me!" I exclaimed.

He laughed, "Why are you so surprised?" My mouth opened for a comeback, but I couldn't give him one. Why _am _I surprised? This is Duncan we're talking about, the guy who always has a trick up his sleeve, the guy who always sets a trap. And I fell into this one. And now I have to kiss him. Damn it I should've seen this coming. "Well come on now, I won the bet," he smiled.

"You're an ogre," I growled.

"I've been called worse."

I groaned. Then I closed my eyes and leaned in, with Duncan closing his and leaning in as well. We were about to kiss, about to touch when-

"HIDE!" a voice screamed.

"AH!" I shrieked, pushing Duncan's face away from mine.

The voice turned out to be Izzy. She grinned deviously, "Am I interrupting something?"

"What do you want?" Duncan demanded. His voice was dripping with anger and frustration.

Izzy caught her breath. "You two have to hide Britney, Chef is-"

Before she could say the rest the door suddenly swung open and Duncan and I turned our heads to see Chef and Justin standing there. "YOU TWO!" Chef roared.

Uh-oh…

"Chef!" I exclaimed. "We were just, uh, Duncan, uh, I was, uh, we were, uh… is that a new apron?"

Chef kept his glare on us. "Where is it?" he demanded.

"Where is what?" Duncan asked.

"The raccoon. Where is the raccoon? I want that prize money!" Chef yelled.

"Prize money for what?" I asked incredulously.

"Don't play dumb with me girl! You tell me where that raccoon is!"

"There! It's behind them!" Justin exclaimed.

Duncan growled. "Pretty boy, I'm going to beat your face into a-"

"Hand me the raccoon!" Chef ordered. Duncan shrugged like it was no big deal and started to grab for Britney.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"Listening," he answered simply.

"Since _when _do you listen?"

"When he found out what's good for him," Chef answered for him. In shock I watched Duncan hand over the raccoon- then I realized it was just a stuffed animal. "This is just a stuffed panda!" Chef roared.

Duncan shrugged. "Yeah, Raccoon the Panda. Courtney made him at Build-A-Bear."

"_What_?" everyone but Duncan asked.

He nudged me. "I mean, uh, yeah, that's my stuffed animal," I quickly said.

"Liars! There's a real raccoon out there!" Justin exclaimed.

"Yeah there is a raccoon running around the camp," Duncan agreed, "But it's not in here."

Chef turned to Justin and glared. "You like making stuff up boy?" he asked angrily.

"Well actually he just got his information wrong," I intervened.

Chef growled. "Well Justin, it looks like you'll be helping me find a raccoon around camp." After saying that, he left, taking Justin and the stuffed panda with him.

"I thought you were really going to hand over Britney!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Of course not!" Duncan hissed.

"Then where is she?" I asked.

He smirked. Then he turned around and I saw a huge lump sticking out of the back of his shirt. Britney poked her head out of his shirt collar, eyes wide with fear. "Had to think fast," Duncan shrugged, "So I stuffed her in there."

"Well now they'll be watching this camp like hawks for her, and the clearing isn't safe because of the hunters," I sighed. "We'll have to figure something out."

"We'll worry about that when the commotion dies down," Duncan confirmed.

Izzy scratched her head. "So where did you get the panda anyway?"

"I don't know," Duncan shrugged. "I just grabbed it."

Bridgette walked in the cabin with a sulky look on her face. "Protest didn't go well?" I asked.

"No," she replied, plopping on her bed. "All I want to do now is nap." A few minutes of silence passed. "WHERE'S MR. FLUFFILY GOOGLY BEAR?" Bridgette shrieked.

Duncan, Izzy and I exchanged looks. "Uh…"

**Author's Note: **

Whoo! Knocked that chapter out XD So more trouble is on the rise for our campers :D Please review and thank you for reading!


	16. A Muddy Situation

**Chapter Sixteen: A Muddy Situation **

**Geoff's POV: **

"He was my best friend! And now he's gone!"

"It's okay babe, everything will be okay."

"Okay? OKAY? MR. FLUFFILY GOOGLY BEAR WAS KIDNAPPED BY CHEF!"

"You still have me."

"YOU'RE NOT A PANDA!" Bridgette wailed even harder and cried into my shoulder. "I want my bear back," she whimpered.

"Bridge, Mr. Fluffily noodle bear belongs to Chef now," I said, patting her back in sympathy. Truth is I really didn't see the big deal in a stuffed panda being taken, but apparently it was a huge deal to Bridgette.

"FLUFFILY GOOGLY BEAR WAS HIS NAME!" Bridgette corrected.

"Okay jeez! Sorry!"

Bridgette resumed crying. I desperately looked around the Mess Hall for a distraction, _anything _to get Bridge to stop crying. "Hey Noah! Over here!" I called.

He looked at me and saw the wailing Bridgette attached to my shoulder. "No thanks man, I'm okay."

"Noah come over here!"

"No!"

"Come over here!"

"No way am I- hey Izzy! Where did you come from?" Noah demanded, when suddenly crazy girl came up behind him and started dragging him towards Bridge and I.

"Thanks Izzy," I smiled victoriously.

"No problem Geoff. So what's up? Why's Bridgette crying?" Izzy asked.

"You should know Izzy! Duncan gave away Mr. Fluffily Googly Bear!" Bridgette whined.

"Wow, that's the name of my grandma," Noah remarked sarcastically. He crossed his arms. "What did you want Geoff?"

"He was going to ask you to retrieve my panda! Weren't you Geoffy?" Bridgette replied. She looked at me with her puppy dog eyes. Damn why is she so cute?

"Uh…" I stammered. "Sure babe, that's what I was going to ask him."

"What do I look like? Do you really think I'm going to risk my life to try and save a _stuffed panda_ from Chef? That makes as much sense as giving crazy girl my address."

"Hey what is your address?" Izzy asked.

Noah rolled his eyes and slapped his hand to his head. "Please Noah? You're the only one I trust," I said, putting on my own set of puppy dog eyes.

"Why can't you do it?" he asked.

"Because if Chef catches me trying to rescue the bear and he kills me no one will host awesome parties!" I exclaimed.

"Parties aren't my forte anyway."

"Tell you what Geoff, Noah and I will rescue the bear for you," Izzy proclaimed proudly. "I've got beef with Chef."

"Beef?"

"**BEEF." **

"There is no way I'm going along with this!" Noah exclaimed. "You guys are all crazy!"

"It's not like you have anything better to do," Bridgette challenged.

"Yes I do, I'm reading The Shining and it happens to be a very good book I plan to finish."

Bridgette raised a brow. "How far into the book are you?"

"Halfway."

"IF YOU DON'T RESCUE MR. FLUFFILY GOOGLY BEAR I WILL RUIN THE ENDING FOR YOU!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh really? Because it turns out that the kid in the book is actually-"

"Okay! Okay!" Noah exclaimed. "Izzy and I will rescue the dumb panda."

"Whoot!" Izzy cheered. Grabbing Noah by his shirt collar, Izzy dragged the upset bookworm out of the Mess Hall.

"You're devious babe," I grinned.

Bridgette giggled. "I know."

**Izzy's POV: **

"Ah come on Noah, don't be such a sourpuss," I said, as Noah and I walked out of the Mess Hall.

He glared. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't be upset? I was BLACKMAILED."

"Well you could be happy because it's a sunny day," I suggested.

"Izzy, in case you haven't noticed, it's RAINING." Noah pointed to the skies where big fat rain drops descended down.

"Cool we can play in the mud!" I exclaimed.

"No. Let's just rescue Bridgette's stupid bear and then I'm going to read." Noah looked around the camp. "I don't think we're going to do anymore camp challenges until tomorrow."

"Where do you think Chef is?"

"Probably looking for the raccoon with Justin," Noah whispered. "Look! There he is! By the lake dock."

"What's he doing?" I asked.

"Taxes. What do you THINK he's doing Izzy?"

"I don't know that's why I asked!"

"Ugh. He's down at the lake dock because he's probably swimming, or fishing, or looking for Britney."

"Maybe he IS doing his taxes."

"I was being sarcastic! Why would he do his taxes in the rain down by a lake?"

"Because maybe he's secretly a mermaid!" Noah looked to the ceiling. I looked up there too but I didn't see anything.

"Izzy…"

"Yes?"

"**Shut. Up**."

~X~X~X~

"You comfortable Fuzzy War Bear? Yeah, you are comfortable," Chef said as Noah and I crept closer and closer to the dock. Bridgette's stuffed panda was next to Chef protected under an umbrella, while Chef wore a rain coat and hat and fished. "Yes Fuzzy War Bear, I remember when twenty five of us went into the jungle that night…"

"His name is Fluffily Googly Bear!" I exclaimed.

"Shush!" Noah hissed.

"Who's there?" Chef demanded, turning around. Quickly Noah pushed us off the dock right when he turned around, so we were unseen. Right before Noah and I splashed in the water he was able to grab on to one of the floorboards beneath the dock, while I held on around his waist.

"Noah! Don't let go!" I exclaimed quietly.

"I'm… trying… you're heavy!" he replied.

"No, you're just flabby!"

"Would you drop that already?"

"Just hold on!"

Quickly I climbed up Noah's body and held on to the floorboards as well, so we were both dangling. If we were to let go, we would drop in the water and give away our position. "Now what?" Noah whispered.

I looked up through the boards and saw Chef had resumed fishing and once again had his back turned. "Stay here," I answered.

"Izzy I can't stay like this for long!"

"Oh come on Noah, you're only supporting your own body weight this time!"

"Yeah, but I have poor upper arm strength."

"Well look, all you have to do-"

"Just hurry up and go!"

"Okay jeez!"

Noah shot me one final glare as I swung my body upwards, hooking my foot on the railing off the dock and hoisting myself up on top once again. Chef was still oblivious and telling the panda his random war stories. This was my time to strike. For my eleventh birthday I spent the day with anacondas and they taught me how to sneak up behind people without being heard. They also taught me how to bite people, but every time I bite Noah he gets mad.

I was only an arm's length away from the stuffed panda, and Chef still hadn't noticed me. Okay Izzy, you've got one shot at this, and if you fail it's over.

Quickly I grabbed the bear and jumped up to my feet. Chef still didn't notice. Yes! That actually worked! I thought something would go wrong like-

_Splash! _

"Who's here?" Chef asked. He turned around and saw me holding the panda. "Hey!" he exclaimed.

"Ah!" I screamed. I started to run off the dock, with Noah running up out of the water. "You blew my position!" I yelled as we started running together.

He glared at me. "YOU TOOK TO LONG!"

"GET BACK HERE!" Chef roared.

I stepped up my speed, and saw Courtney walking in the forest up towards where I was running. "CATCH!" I cried to her, throwing Courtney the panda!

"Izzy? Noah? What are you two- AH!" Courtney exclaimed, catching the stuffed panda and falling backwards in mud. "IZZY! NOW I'M ALL MUDDY!" Courtney exclaimed.

"GET BACK HERE!" Chef roared again.

"I can't keep running!" Noah whined.

"**ENOUGH!" **I shouted, coming to a quick halt. Noah and Chef gave me quizzical looks, while Courtney stood back up from being covered in mud. "Now look, I know that there's a lot of tension right now," I began. "But there's only one thing I have to say… PEANUTS."

"Peanuts?" Courtney, Noah and Chef asked at the same time.

"Yes, peanuts." With one hand I grabbed Noah, and the other hand I took the bear from Courtney. "EXPLOSIVE PEANUTS!" I laughed, then threw down the jar of peanuts I had in my pocket.

**BOOM! **

"You guys did it! You brought Mr. Fluffily Googly Bear back!" Bridgette squealed happily.

"What the? Izzy? We were just- how did you- Izzy how did we get from outside to inside the Mess Hall?" Noah asked, flabbergasted.

"Peanuts," I smiled. "Peanuts."

**Author's Note: **

LMAO! I totally had fun writing this chapter! It's so easy to write Izzy because I'm crazy like her XD So maybe this chapter was confusing I'm not sure. I hope it was funny though :D I know this chapter lacked DxC, but NxI is SO MUCH FUN!

Don't worry though, next chapter is starting right up from when Noah and Izzy disappeared, leaving a muddy Courtney and an angry Chef. So there will be DxC, and Britney making Courtney's life hard. Ah yes, doesn't every child make their mother's life hard? ;D Anyway, thank you for reading and please review!

PEANUTS!


	17. Torturing Mommy

**Chapter Seventeen: Torturing Mommy **

**Quick Author's Note: **For those of you who might've got confused previous chapter, Izzy and Noah suddenly disappeared, leaving a muddy Courtney alone with an angry Chef.

**Courtney's POV: **

"EXPLOSIVE PEANUTS!"

**BOOM!**

I closed my eyes from the smoke that erupted from the explosion, bringing my hand into a fist and coughing into it. When the smoke cleared up Izzy and Noah were gone. "What happened?"

"I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THAT!" Chef roared. "They stole Fuzzy War Bear!"

"You mean Fluffily Googly Bear?"

"NO, FUZZY WAR BEAR!"

"Okay chill!" I exclaimed. "Look sir, I don't know what happened."

Chef growled. "Well you better hope I don't find out you were in on this, otherwise I will-"

"CHEF! WHERE IS MY HERBAL ESSENCE SHAMPOO?" Chris suddenly yelled from his cabin. "YOU USED IT LAST!"

With a scowl, Chef turned his back to me. "I'll deal with you later," he swore.

"You don't even have any hair," I replied.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT I DO OR DON'T HAVE CADET!"

"Okay!"

"OKAY SIR!"

"Okay, sir! Jeez!" Chef glared at me then walked towards Chris's cabin. "Crazy people," I muttered as I watched him walk away. Now that shampoo was mentioned I was reminded that I was covered in mud from head to toe. Ugh Izzy accidentally threw the bear too hard which knocked me in the mud puddle. She was so insane sometimes… or rather more insane than usual. I sighed and went into the girl's cabin.

"Oh no, there is no way you're walking in here. You'll leave a track of mud," Heather snapped as soon as I walked in.

I put my hands on my hips. "I need to get a change of clothes for a shower _Heather_."

"I'll get it," Gwen offered, getting off her bunk bed. She sneered at Heather, "Because some of us are _good hearted_."

"And some of us are weird goth girls who don't know how to moisturize and accessorize," Heather retorted.

Gwen rolled her eyes and went to my drawer, grabbing a pair of jean shorts and a purple tee of mine. "Here you go," Gwen said as she handed them to me.

"Thanks," I smiled gratefully. I lowered my voice so only Gwen could hear me, "Did Duncan ever hide Britney in the fish cabin?"

"Yup, and I had Trent go with him just in case he got side tracked," Gwen answered. She smirked, "What did you do, make a snow angel in the mud?"

"Yeah, cause that's what I'm notorious for, making mud angels," I replied sarcastically.

She laughed. "Whatever you say Court."

I turned around and left the girl's cabin, heading for the showers. Hopefully Duncan and Trent put Britney in the fish cabin safely… oh what am I saying? Of course they did. I'm just worrying too much. It's not like Duncan... oh god… what if he- NO! "Relax, relax," I told myself as I paced to the showers.

There were two shower rooms, one for girls and one for boys. The two were on opposite sides and in separate rooms, each room having three shower stalls. You could close off the main entrance to the shower room, so after I stepped through I locked the main door. Everyone takes their showers in the morning anyway, and I've been a little paranoid that when I step out of the shower I would see Duncan. Ugh… he is such a pervert I wouldn't put it past him.

Hot water fell on me as I washed off all the caked mud on me. My eyes were closed and I was completely relaxed, letting the steamy water sooth me.

_Crash!_

"Who's there?" I exclaimed, looking through the top of the shower stall door. "Duncan you pervert I swear if you're in here I will personally make sure you can't have children!" I shrieked.

Nothing.

"Hello?" I cried again.

No answer.

"Jeez I swear," I muttered as I turned off the hot water and wrapped a green towel around myself, which as long as I held on to it didn't show anything inappropriate. I opened the shower stall and was prepared to smack something. "Show yourself Duncan," I growled. He wasn't there. I looked around the room to see who made the crash noise, and finally I turned my head towards the window-

And there sat Britney. She sat there with curious eyes on the window sill, the window being all the way open. "Prrrt prrrt," she cooed. **(A/N I don't know what sounds a raccoon makes, so I'm making them up XD) **

"Britney! How did you get in here, you're supposed to be in a fish cabin!" I hissed.

She tilted her head curiously. "Coo?"

I sighed. "Britney, mommy is very busy. You need to get down from there someone could spot you sitting up there!"

"Prrrt prrrt!"

"Britney, get down from there right now," I ordered, walking up to the window sill. When I was about to snatch her, Britney leaped out of the window! "Britney no! AH!" I screamed.

As she jumped out, I lunged out to grab her, making me fall out of the window and land on the ground… with no towel. Shit where's my towel? Grumbling, I looked up- it was still in the window sill, which was too high up for me to reach. "SHIT!" I shrieked. I'm outside _naked_ and _locked out _of the shower room! Shit, shit, shit!

"Burping the ABC's is easy when you drink enough carbonation…"

"Oh no!" I shrieked, as I heard voices coming. Thinking quickly I dived into one of the bushes down by the window, crouching low.

Owen and Tyler walked by, Owen telling Tyler how to burp the ABC's. Luckily they didn't notice me and I sighed in relief.

Okay Courtney, you are a CIT! You can survive this! Let's study the situation: I'm outside naked, without a towel, locked out of the shower room where my clothes are, and I lost Britney. Okay so far my odds are bad. I could try climbing the window, but not only would that give just about every camper (including _Duncan_) a view of my rear, but I'm not a very good climber. So there's only one option… staying in the bush. FML!

"Princess?"

My eyes widened and I turned around and saw _HIM. _"Duncan!" I yelled, "Get away from me!"

"Why are you in a bush?" he asked suspiciously.

"Why do you care?" I retorted.

"I don't."

"Good then get out of here!"

"Hey I was just going to get a quick rinse Princess, what's your damage?"

"I just want you to leave, okay?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"What's wrong?"

"NOTHING!"

Duncan laughed. "It doesn't look like nothing. Why don't you come out of the bush?"

"NO WAY!" I yelled.

"Jeez Princess! Why not?"

I sighed in defeat. "Because," I murmured.

"Because?"

"Because I'm… naked…"

For the first time in my life I saw Duncan grin the **widest** he had ever grinned. "Are you now?" he asked playfully. "Well, well, well what do you suggest we do about it Princess? I mean jeez I just got here…"

"THERE IS NO WE!" I hissed. "YOU'RE SUCH A PERVERT!"

"Funny how I'm the one with clothes on," he winked.

"UGH! Look I fell out the window and I locked myself out of the showers. My clothes are still inside." I dropped my head in shame. "Just please leave." Instead of hearing a sarcastic comment or a perverted remark, I felt something hit me in the head. I opened my eyes and saw Duncan had taken off his shirt and threw it at me.

"Put it on and I'll try to open the door," Duncan told me.

My face probably went three shades of red while I put on Duncan's skull tee. His shoulders are much wider than mine so my left shoulder was showing, and luckily his shirt was long enough to go halfway down my thighs. Quite frankly, I was shocked he would do something like that. I thought Duncan was the type of guy that would enjoy me being naked for a long time. _Ugh…_

Duncan noticed me blushing. "Oh come on Princess, I know I look good shirtless but there's no need to be that red," he teased.

Instead of saying shut up I just gave a small smile. "Thanks," I said quietly as I walked out of the bush.

"Whatever. My style looks good on you," he said as we walked back up to the showers. He took out a pocket knife he kept in his jean's pocket, played with the lock a few times, and to my surprise it swung open. "There you go Princess," he smirked.

"Really Duncan, thank you."

"Yeah… well… try not to fall out of a window naked next time. Unless of course you went naked for me… then there are no complaints there."

I rolled my eyes and playfully smacked his arm. "When pigs fly pervert."

"Hey if there are explosive peanuts, I'm sure there will be flying pigs one day sweetheart."

I shuddered at that word. _Peanuts. _

**Author's Note: **

LOL I loved how Britney tortured Courtney. Next chapter it's daddy's turn ;) Please review and thank you for reading! :D


	18. Torturing Daddy

**Chapter Eighteen: Torturing Daddy**

**Courtney's POV:**

Felt good to be in the shower room once again. I forgot to tell Duncan that Britney was the reason I fell out the window and that she escaped the fish cabin. In my defense, I was preoccupied with the fact I fell out of the window naked! I shuddered at that thought. Looking around the room one more time, (Duncan has me paranoid, okay?) I made sure _no one _was there. Then I took off Duncan's shirt and quickly slipped on my purple tee and shorts.

Hey wait a minute… where's my bra? I had my bra sitting with my clothes a minute ago! I frantically searched the room, but couldn't find it anywhere. Damn it where could it have gone? This day couldn't possibly get any worse! First I'm knocked into mud, then I fall out of a window, and now my bra is missing! I swear I'm going to- WAIT A MINUTE! "_Duncan!" _I hissed. He. Is. Going. DOWN.

**(A/N Lol Courtney 'automatically' blames Duncan ;D) **

**Duncan's POV: **

I had just gotten through taking a quick shower and slipped on my jean shorts. My mowhawk was hanging to the side and I stood in front of the mirror to spike it up with good old hair gel. There was a scratch at the window, and I smiled. "Couldn't stay away, could you Princess?"

"Prrrt prrrt!"

Confused, I turned around and saw Britney sitting on the windowsill. "What are you doing here you furball? You're supposed to be in the fish cabin."

Britney tilted her head. "Coo?"

"This is hair gel," I said. "Gives my mowhawk its awesome spikes."

"Coo."

"Just stay there furball, I'll bring you back to the fish cabin in one second."

"Prrrt prrrt!"

"I said wait."

"Prrrt prrrt!"

With a groan I turned back around. "Britney would you please shut u-uh what is that?" Hanging from Britney's mouth was something white. Looking closer I saw it was a bra… not just any bra… _Princess's bra. _How did I know? Well let's just say some of her tops are see through, heh heh. "Where did you get that?" I asked.

"Coo."

"You must've snagged it while Princess was locked out." I put my hands on my hips and grinned slyly. "Well go on furball, hand it over."

"Prrrt prrrt!"

"Come on Britney, hand it over to daddy." Britney actually shook her head no, keeping the bra tightly between her teeth. "Hand it over," I repeated sternly. "Don't make me take it from me."

"Coo."

"Are you challenging me?"

"Coo."

"You don't want to challenge me furball, now hand it over!"

"Prrrt prrrt!"

"You asked for it!" I lunged out for the bra, Britney easily avoiding me by jumping above my head and into one of the sinks. "You're fast," I growled. "But I'm bigger, stronger and tougher than you." I began to chase Britney again, every lunge I made she barely avoided, by jumping all around the room with the bra flying wildly in her mouth! She jumped up on the top of a shower head, eyeing me for my next move.

"Coo."

"Oh what, you think you're better than me?"

"Coo."

Slowly I inched closer to that little furball. Unfortunately I'm going to have to try the slow approach, because lunging out didn't work. "Come on Britney," I said carefully standing in front of the shower head, "Give the bra to daddy." Finally Britney let me get a foot away from her. I could easily extend my arms out and grab her, the only problem was she was _fast_. I'd have to be quicker and catch her off guard. "Come on…"

She eyed me warily. I slowly lifted my arms towards her, and when my hands were a few inches away she flinched. I held my hands frozen. Okay I've got to make a move… NOW! My hands jolted towards her but Britney leaped straight up in the air, landing on the shower faucet, making scorching hot water spray out on me! With a quick shout I turned off the water then turned around and faced Britney, who was once again by the window where she first was. "You are going to you didn't do that," I snarled through gritted teeth.

Britney narrowed her eyes. _"Coo." _

I sprang out at Britney! Finally I caught her in my hands and-

_CRASH!_

"Shit," I mumbled. What I didn't think about was lunging out at Britney meant falling out the open window behind her. Oh well, at least I've got clothes on. The little furball struggled out of my arms but I held her down and pried the bra out of her mouth, lifting it above my head. "I got the bra!" I exclaimed, "In your face furball!"

"DUNCAN!"

Oh shit. I turned around and saw Courtney there with quite possibly the scariest glare she could give me. "It's not what it looks like!" I shouted.

"Oh _REALLY? _Because it looks like you stole my bra like the pervert you are and now you're torturing poor Britney!" Courtney yelled.

"What? Torturing this furball? No way she was torturing me! She was the one who stole your bra and I was getting it from her!"

"Probably for your own perverted shit! I bet you weren't even going to give it back!"

"Does that surprise you?"

"DUNCAN!"

"Okay, okay! But I wasn't even the one who took it in the first place!"

Courtney put her hands on her hips. "You expect me to believe that a baby raccoon stole my bra?"

"Yeah, cause it's the truth." I loosened my grip on Britney and set her on the ground. "I know how it sounds," I began, "But it's true."

"Sure it is," she replied, rolling her eyes. I noticed her hugging something in her arms.

"When were you planning to give me my shirt back?"

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah Princess, I see you hugging my shirt! You weren't going to give it back, were you?"

"Uh no way! I totally was."

"No you weren't, because you wanted to keep something of _mine_," I grinned.

"Don't be an idiot I was going to give it back to you."

"Were you?"

"Yes."

"Were you?"

"Yes!"

"_Weeeeeerrrreeeeee yooooooouuuu?" _

"YES!"

"Cause you're still holding it," I winked. She scoffed and threw it on the ground. "Could've avoided throwing it in the mud," I muttered.

"Whatever, just give me my bra back."

"You have lots of bras, can't I keep this one?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"NO. Hand it over!"

"Here," I grumbled. Both of our eyes grew wide. My hand was empty. "That's funny I was holding it a second ago," I said.

"Where's Britney?"

"She's right by my feet." I looked down. "Or uh, she _was_." I grinned. "Looks like Britney snagged it again."

Princess's face was now as red as a tomato. "DUNCAN ADAMS ARE YOU TELLING ME BRITNEY IS RUNNING AROUND THE CAMPSITE WITH MY BRA?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "I'm saying it's a _probably_…"

**Author's Note: **

LOL! I just love how Britney gets the better of her 'parents' XD Please review and thank you for reading! :D


	19. Retrieving the bra AHEM I mean baby

**Chapter Nineteen: Retrieving the Bra *AHEM* I mean baby**

**Courtney's POV: **

After I went to the girl's cabin and put on a bra (I know how that sounds, don't judge me) I went back out to the lake docks where I said I'd meet Duncan. It was 8:00 at night and we probably had a challenge in the morning, so Duncan and I agreed we had to find Britney and my bra _tonight_. "Ogre," I greeted sourly as I approached the dock. I'm still mad at him.

"Hey Princess, ready to go bra hunting?" he asked, smirking his stupid smirk.

"We're looking for Britney," I growled. "My bra isn't as important."

"It's important to me."

"DUNCAN!"

"What? I'm being honest," he laughed. "Let's split up and search this joint."

"Actually I think it'd be better if we stuck together, that way if we do find Britney we'd have a better chance of catching her than if we were on our own."

"Whatever babe, if you can't stay away from me you can join me."

_Slap! _

"That's for being the reason we're in this mess," I grumbled, after punching Duncan in the stomach.

He groaned in pain and sent me a glare which I returned. We glared at each other until off in the woods we heard, "GIVE IT BACK IZZY I SWEAR!"

"Got to catch me!" laughed a new voice. Duncan and I exchanged looks. Noah and Izzy, who else would it be? Izzy ran down from the woods and noticed us standing on the dock. "What's the crackers?" she asked her voice extra hyper.

Suddenly Noah ran up, looking like he was going to collapse from running. "Give… me… back my wallet!" he ordered, panting between almost every word.

Izzy ignored him. "What are you two doing out so late?" she asked.

Before I answered Duncan put a hand on my mouth so my sentence came out as a muffled "Mmph!" I tried to pry his hand off my mouth but he put his other hand on it instead. What is he doing?

"It's horrible," he then said in a pretend sad voice. "Something dreadful just happened to Princess and I!"

"Mhm hmm mmph!" I said, my words muffled again by his hands. Damn it. Not only can I not talk but his hands are cold!

"What happened?" Izzy asked, as Noah collapsed on the grass, still panting like a dog.

"Britney ran away from us. She's lost in the campground and Princess and I don't know what to do. We don't have the skills to catch a baby raccoon," Duncan answered, making his voice sad and upset.

"I HAVE RACCOON HUNTING SKILLS!" Izzy exclaimed jumping as high in the air as she could go.

"Water… I need… water…" Noah panted but everyone ignored him.

"Do you think you could… no I couldn't ask you… it's too much," Duncan sighed.

"What's too much?" Izzy asked, "What is it?"

"Do you… think you could find Britney for us?" Duncan then asked. "I heard Chef say that you were a horrible tracker, but I thought you were the best."

"I am the best," Izzy growled. "Chef lies! Tell you what, I'll find Britney for you and Courtney! I'll search all night if I have to!"

"Why do the gods hate me?" Noah moaned. We still ignored him.

"Oh I don't think I could ask you to do that all by yourself," Duncan replied. He is so full of shit!

"I won't be by myself! I'll have Noah help me!" Izzy proclaimed proudly.

Finally I got Duncan's icy hands off my mouth! "What happened to Noah?" I asked, for the first time acknowledging the fact he was sprawled on the grass and moaning.

Izzy shrugged. "I stole his wallet and made him run half a mile. That's all."

"You're out of shape dude," Duncan said.

"I… hate… all of you," Noah moaned.

"Anyway, we'll take care of Britney. You two go, don't worry about a thing. I'll prove to Chef what a great tracker I am," Izzy grinned.

Before I could say anything more, Duncan grabbed me by my shoulders and pushed me away until we were far from Noah and Izzy. "Duncan! You made all that shit up!" I hissed.

He shrugged. "I know, but now we don't have to spend the night looking for Britney."

"We're her parents! We're supposed to look for our missing child!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Eh. I'm supposed to do a lot of things. It's called not caring. See you in the morning Princess." He gave me a quick wink before going in the boy's cabin. I sighed. Hopefully Duncan didn't do anything sneaky behind me back…

**Noah's POV: **

How does a guy like me end up spending the night looking for a raccoon with a crazy person? Well somehow I got roped into this. The reason I agreed to it? I want to prove to Duncan and Courtney and all the other campers I'm not a complete bookworm who can't do anything dangerous and is a weakling. Sure, I'm not going to completely change who I am for that, but maybe by doing this one thing like staying up all night hunting a raccoon, will stop everyone from thinking I'm a weakling.

Currently Izzy and I were hiding in a bush while she looked around the campsite with binoculars. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I saw I had a text message:

_**Bring the raccoon 2 Princess but if u find the bra bring it 2 **__**ME**__**. ~Skullsxnxcrossbones**_

How did Duncan get my number? I rolled my eyes and ignored his text, putting my phone back in my pocket. It vibrated again. I sighed in frustration and looked at my second text:

_**Oh & if u tell anyone, I'll **__**kill**__** u. ~Skullxnxcrossbones**_

Something tells me he's not joking. At all. **(A/N lol that's definitely not sneaky and going behind Courtney's back ;D) **

"I found her Noah!" Izzy then exclaimed. "She's up on the roof!"

"What roof? There's a lot of roofs!" I yelled.

"Jeez crabby. That roof." She pointed.

"Uh Izzy…"

"Yeah?"

"That's Chris and Chef's cabin roof."

"Oh."

This wasn't good. Now we _had _to get Britney otherwise she'll be spotted by Chef, which is something we tried to avoid at all costs. I had to admit, that little raccoon was growing on me. She better be grateful, I'm risking my life by hanging out with crazy girl to save her. The two of us snuck over to the side of the cabin, where Britney laid asleep on the roof, her head using a bra for a pillow. Where did she get the bra?

"Okay Izzy, can you sneak on that roof and keep quiet?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Where is Chris and Chef?"

I looked inside the window and saw the two watching CSI: Miami. "I'm telling you, it was the clown who killed the talk show host because he slept with his sister," Chef told Chris.

"You can't always blame clowns Chef! There hasn't even been a clown in this episode!" Chris exclaimed.

"YOU JUST WAIT! THE CLOWN WILL APPEAR! HE'LL BE THE MURDERER!" Chef roared.

I rolled my eyes. "They're busy watching TV, so be quiet and hurry up," I told Izzy.

"Have you ever eaten five dollars? We spend five dollars on lunch all the time, but have you ever just eaten the dollar bill?"

"IZZY!"

"Oh. Right. Sorry," she laughed, as she leaped up on the roof. Jeez I swear Izzy is like an acrobat sometimes. Izzy snuck over to a sleeping Britney. She grabbed her gently, scooping her and the bra up into her arms. Izzy held Britney like she was an actual human baby. It was kind of cute. The baby, not Izzy. Ugh what am I saying?

"You've got her, come on back here quietly," I whispered.

She nodded. Izzy then began to walk across the rooftop very carefully. Suddenly Chef screamed, "AHA I KNEW IT! THE CLOWN COMMITED THE MURDER!"

Chef's outburst made Britney wake up, and as soon as she did she started kicking and struggling out of Izzy's grasp! "No Britney! It's okay! It's okay!" Izzy exclaimed, trying to keep her balance as Britney fought in her arms for freedom. "Britney stop! No- ah!"

Her foot slipped and she fell off the roof!

_Wham!_

Right before Izzy and Britney hit the ground I leaped out and caught the two, breaking their fall! "Noah! You caught me!" Izzy squealed "Do you know what that means?"

"Your weight is crushing me?"

"No! You have reflexes! All hope is not lost!" Izzy cheered.

"WHO'S OUT THERE?" Chef's voice boomed.

"I wasn't using my inside voice, was I?" Izzy asked.

"Hurry! Hide!" I cried, pushing both Izzy and Britney into the bushes.

Chef then opened his cabin door. "WHAT ARE YOU CADETS DOING?"

"Eating five dollars," Izzy replied simply. She bit down into a five dollar bill. "Want some?"

"Girl you crazy," Chef scoffed. "You two better get back to your cabins immediately."

"Yes sir," I replied. Chef closed the cabin door. I guess he was too preoccupied with the TV show to punish us. Luck was with us. I turned to Izzy, who was still munching on the money. "Where did you get that?" I asked.

"Your wallet."

"What? Give me back my wallet right now!"

"I don't have it, I told Britney to watch it."

"You _left _my _wallet _with a _baby_?"

"I think by now she's a toddler."

"Uh! Come on, let's hurry up and return to camp," I grumbled. Izzy nodded and picked up Britney, as we walked to the girl's and boy's cabins.

~X~X~X~

"I can't believe you found her!" Courtney squealed as she took Britney in her arms and snuggled her. Britney rubbed her head affectionately against Courtney, and Duncan patted the top of her head.

"Don't go and lose her again because I'm not finding her twice," I replied.

"You're welcome," Izzy smiled.

"By the way, you two didn't happen to find a bra, did you?" Courtney questioned.

Duncan shot me a glare. "Uh… no, sorry," I answered.

"That's funny, I saw you hand Duncan a bra before we brought Britney to Courtney," Izzy stated.

There was silence. Duncan is so dead.

**Author's Note: **

Whoo! What a chapter! I had a writing burst, yes I did :D All I can say is poor Noah. Why is he so fun to torture in my stories? I'm not sure. And the Britney/wallet scene was an idea inspired by Hawkfire111 :D Yuss. So please review, and thank you for reading! Whoo!


	20. When Danger Comes Around

**Chapter Twenty: When Danger Comes Around…**

**Author's Note: **

Well oh holy cow I am having my own little celebration! Twenty chapters! Whoo! To be honest, when I started this story I thought I was going to have eight or nine. There goes that train XD So before I begin I'd like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, read, and clicked on this story. Makes me happy :D So do cookies. Cookies make me happy. *Ahem* off subject *ahem* Anyway, I've decided I've had 19 chapters of funny. Now I want to incorporate some drama and ACTION! WHOO! YEAH! I'm an action junkie XD I've also wanted to do more DxC romance, but for some reason I can't do romance without danger. I've had 19 chapters of them building their relationship, time to put it to the test! :D So ends this long A/N, enjoy the actual story chapter.

**No one's POV at the current moment: **

"COME ON YOU SISSIES! A TRUE SOLDIER DOESN'T LAG BEHIND ON A HIKE!" Chef yelled throughout the mountain range, making all the campers groan and question their existence. The 'challenge' for this morning was waking up at 4:00 in the morning to hike up through a mountain that was surrounded by a slope of forest. All the campers didn't expect this to be a challenge, because the mountain and its forest weren't very close to camp. They had to hike six miles to _get_ to the mountain and now they were informed that they had to hike ten miles _up _it. Then they'd set up camp for the night, hike back down, through the forest again, and finally back to camp. Yup, that was the evil plan Chris hatched.

Everyone was in a rotten mood; all except Izzy. She was the only camper who didn't mind waking up so early and getting out into the woods. Courtney was in a foul mood for two reasons: 1. she had to endure this torture of camp, and 2. she was still mad at Duncan for what happened the night before. She hadn't spoken a word to the punk since he put Britney back in the fish cabin.

Duncan was upset for two reasons: 1. waking up at 4:00 in the morning, and 2. he didn't get to keep Courtney's bra. Petty, right? Well this is Duncan we're talking about. He's just surprised Courtney didn't lash out and kick him in the kiwis or something along those _grim _lines. Instead she chose to give him the silent treatment. This, although the punk will never admit this, hurt a lot more than a kick in the privates. One kick, and that's it, it's over with. But this silent treatment? That could take longer. A lot longer. This is _Princess _we're talking about, forgiveness isn't exactly her forte, just like apologizing isn't Duncan's. They do share one quality though; _stubbornness_. They're both very good at being stubborn.

"Court I'm really nervous right now," said a shaky Bridgette.

"What's wrong?" Courtney asked.

"The forest! I hate being alone in the forest! It's so creepy, and scary, and horrifying, and frightening, and…"

"Bridge, you keep giving adjectives of the same word," the CIT pointed out to her best friend, but the surfer girl didn't listen.

"And terrifying! I'm really scared!" she ended with a squeal.

"Bridgette, you're not alone. I'm with you. Geoff is with you. Gwen in with you. Trent is with you. All twenty-two campers are with you. Fluffily Googly Bear is packed away safely in your backpack. He is with you. You're not alone."

"I know, but if I was alone what would I do?"

"You're not alone."

"What if I get lost or wander off or something horrible like that?"

Courtney sighed. "You won't, okay? I'll make sure I stay by your side the whole hike, okay?"

"Thanks Court. You're the best. Want to go join up with Geoff now?" Bridgette asked.

Courtney shifted her eyes over to the cowboy hat wearing party boy, and saw he was in a conversation with _him_. "No thanks," Courtney replied dryly. "I'd rather not."

"But you have to! You've got to stick by my side the whole time!"

"I didn't mean that literally!"

"Courtney!"

"Oh alright _fine_. But I swear, I'm not going to say a word to that ogre."

Bridgette sighed. "You two fighting?"

"Yup."

In the back of her mind Bridgette remembered a bet she once placed. A bet between her, Gwen and Izzy, against Noah, Trent and Geoff. But what was it? What was their little deal? Her olive green eyes widened as she remembered.

_Gwen laughed. "I think the two can do it. Sure they're not the best choice of parents but I think they can pull together and take care of Britney." Trent nodded in agreement._

"_Except for the fact that the two are different in every way imaginable. So why wouldn't their idea of raising a kid be any different? Duncan would scare the kid by his intimidating looks, and Courtney by her loud bossy voice. I say by the end of the summer the two will have driven each other mad," Geoff had said. _

"_Geoff has a point, I don't think the two could last six weeks," Trent said, taking his side._

_Bridgette smiled. "Okay let's make this a little inside bet. If Duncan and Courtney can raise this baby raccoon without screwing it up, Gwen, Izzy and I win. If Duncan and Courtney do screw up, Geoff, Trent and Noah win."_

"_Just wait a second babe," Geoff interfered, "There should be punishment. What will the losers have to do?" _

_Everyone thought for a second. "How about the loser side has to sneak into Chris and Chef's cabin, steal their underwear, then climb up on the roof and wave it in the air for the whole camp to see?" Gwen suggested. Everyone looked at the goth girl. "What?" Gwen shrugged, "Not only will it fit the punishment for the losers, but Chris and Chef will get punished." _

"_I guess," Trent said reluctantly, "As long as it's a clean pair of underwear."_

"_I doubt Chef even has a pair of clean underwear," Noah remarked sarcastically. _

"_So is it a deal?" Geoff asked deviously. _

"_It's on," Bridgette smiled. _

_~X~X~X~_

"Oh shit…" Bridgette mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Courtney asked. It's a good thing the CIT couldn't read minds.

"N-nothing. Look Court, why don't you try to patch things up with Duncan? You know he likes you. And yeah he's a pervert, but so are 50% of the guys in this world. In fact probably all the guys in this world are perverted. Duncan is just the 50% that doesn't keep his hormones to himself."

Courtney scoffed. "Please. I'm not going to talk to him for the rest of the summer."

"Shit!" Bridgette hissed under her breath. "Uh okay Courtney, I'm going to be honest with you: there's not a guy at this camp that likes you like Duncan does. I'm not saying you two should go be boyfriend and girlfriend and get all lovey dovey on us. What I'm saying is you should at least forgive him. Not hold a grudge against him. Think about all you two have been through."

The surfer's words softened a portion of the CIT. "Maybe," she sighed. "But this isn't a one way street. Duncan needs to apologize to me."

Bridgette slapped her hand to her head. _Duncan, apologize? _That's about as likely as Chris shaving his head.

"Well hello ladies," Justin then said as he walked up to the two girls.

Sure, Justin was good looking, but Bridgette had a boyfriend, and Courtney remembered the time he dropped her out of a tree. Despite this, the two girls still greeted, "Hello Justin."

He smiled as he walked past them, his 235$ suede backpack (and that would be a yes, he was stupid enough to buy a 235$ suede backpack and bring it with him to summer camp) pulled tight around his shoulders. As Courtney watched him walk by she could've sworn she saw something wiggle inside his backpack.

"Bridge, did you see something move inside there?" Courtney whispered.

"No, why?"

"Nothing… it just looked like something was in there."

~X~X~X~

"Duncan man, you've just got to remember Mocha is a chick. 50% of chicks out there have feelings." Geoff scratched his head. "Wait, let me rephrase that, 100% of chicks have feelings, but only a slim 5% don't show it. Mocha isn't in that 5% bro, sorry."

Duncan rolled his eyes at his best friend's 'percentage theories'. Honestly he didn't care. "If Princess doesn't want to talk to me then it's her loss. She's missing out. I don't care. If she thinks she's the only girl for me then she has a rude awakening coming to her." Duncan silently groaned because he was lying. He knew he was lying. Princess was the only girl for him. He just had to fall for the stubborn A type. Why?

"Bridgette is the only girl for me," Geoff sighed, getting a goofy grin on his face.

The punk rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Duncan was about to make a snide comment about the two lovebirds, when suddenly he was pushed aside and almost lost his balance and fell off the edge of the walking trail, which is a steep fall through the forests surrounding the mountain. In other words, whoever pushed him almost killed him. "Watch it!" he hissed angrily. He got even more angry when he saw who did it- pretty boy.

"It's not my fault the mountain trail is so close together," Justin replied innocently. He scowled at Geoff and Duncan, before tightening his backpack and walking off in front of them.

"Dude… is there something moving in his backpack?" Geoff then asked, squinting his eyes.

Duncan paid close attention as well. "Yeah, he's got something in there," Duncan replied. He smirked. "Let's go see what it is."

"Right behind you bro," Geoff grinned deviously. The two snuck through the crowd of the other hiking campers, until they were directly behind Justin and walking behind him without them noticing.

Then in one quick motion, Geoff grabbed the backpack from Justin and Duncan shoved the pretty boy down on the dirt with a thump! "What the hell are you two doing?" Justin demanded.

"Seeing what you have in here pretty boy," Duncan replied, smirking. "What we got Geoff?"

Geoff opened the smaller compartment of the backpack. "Pringles, a hand mirror, a pocket mirror, a keychain mirror, a… dang how many mirrors do you have Justin?"

"Give it back!" the pretty boy hissed.

"Check the other compartment," Duncan ordered, ignoring Justin.

Geoff nodded and opened up the larger side. As he did, Courtney and Bridgette walked up. And in the blink of an eye, there was a howl, loud enough for everyone to hear. And from the backpack sprang a very afraid… _Britney_. "YOU TOOK THE BABY!" Duncan roared.

Justin laughed. "Yeah you son of a bitch and he's going straight to Chef!"

Duncan lunged for Justin, and as he did, Courtney lunged for Duncan to hold him back, and Britney (being as disoriented and confused as she was) lunged out of Geoff's grip on the backpack, and sprang right into the arms of her mommy and daddy, which made Courtney and Duncan lose their balance…

This made Britney and her parents plummet off of the side of the mountain and into the labyrinth of trees below…

**Author's Note:**

You smell that? It smells like DRAMA! AHAHAHA! Luna is cooking up some drama, yes she is ;D Don't worry, I'll update Friday. I know what you're thinking, a long time to update, but bear with me here, okay? Today is Tuesday. I shall update Friday. Then Tuesday. Then Friday. See a pattern? And if I'm late I will explain why. Hopefully I'm not late. Cause… yeah.

So please review, thank you for reading and I thought I'd randomly let everyone know: There's a lizard in my backyard. And his name is Jeff. Not Geoff. Jeff. OKAY I'M SO HYPER! I should end this. And stop typing. And maybe go for a jog. A jog with my lizard Jeff. Okay seriously nao, bu-bye ;D


	21. Spinning

**Chapter Twenty-One: Spinning**

**Courtney's POV: **

The last few seconds happened so fast I don't know if I registered them right. As Bridgette and I walked up to where Duncan and Geoff were, I saw Duncan looking through Justin's suede backpack and screaming, "YOU TOOK THE BABY!"

Then Justin laughed, and I didn't hear what he had said. Then all of a sudden Duncan lunged to punch Justin, and I lunged after him to stop him. And then Britney suddenly leaped out of the backpack, shot towards Duncan and I, and we fell off the mountain's edge…

_Spinning_. Everything was spinning, making all the trees, bushes, and dirt go by in a greenish-brown blur. I think I was the one spinning, and every other second I heard a _thump, thump, thump! _I was rolling like a rag doll down the mountain. Before I rolled any further I realized Britney was clinging onto me for dear life! She can't be with me. I might roll wrong and crush her. We might crash into a tree. Either way, I can't have Britney getting hurt. So with my strength I pried Britney off me and threw her, while I continued to roll away. I hope she's okay.

I kept rolling down the mountain. I couldn't stop myself, there was too much force. I got scratches from going through bushes, and cuts from pointy sticks. Finally I decided it didn't matter what happened to me, I had to stop myself, before I got so dizzy I'd become disoriented. But there was no need to stop myself, because as soon as I had that thought my back slammed against the trunk of a tree, and I groaned in pain.

Finally. Finally the rolling had stopped. I had control once again. The tree trunk stopped me. Slowly I opened my eyes and my vision was blurry, moving, but I could make out the simple shapes such as trees and bushes. Then I remembered: Duncan! My voice was hoarse I couldn't call out his name, but he had to be somewhere! That's when I saw something coming towards me. My vision couldn't make it out, but it looked like it was rolling just like I had been. There was an unexplained urge inside me to reach for that figure. To reach out and stop it. So as it rolled closer I used the last strength inside my arms and legs to jump out, my body weight stopping the figure from rolling!

_Thump! _

We hit another tree. Once again my back slammed against the trunk and I hollered in agony. Then I felt something on my cheek. Something… cold. A hand. Duncan's hand. He was sandwiching me against himself and the tree… but he was safe. We both stopped rolling down uncontrollably. We're both okay. "Dun…can…" I murmured, trying to make my vision clear. It was still blurry. I was still disoriented. I'm sure he was too.

"Princess," Duncan groaned, taking his hand off my cheek. Finally my vision cleared and I saw him. He was cut up and scratched from all the sharp sticks and rough bushes he rolled through, dirt patches all over him, and tattered clothing. How far did we roll down the mountain?

"Are you okay?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

"I'm going to kill Justin," he replied.

"I'll help you," I added. Even in complete pain Duncan managed to smirk. "What do we do now?" I croaked.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm going to rest."

"Here? Now?"

"Yeah Princess. You should probably do the same."

I closed my eyes. "Well it's not like I have a choice… I'm sandwiched between you and the tree." I don't think Duncan heard me though because he fell unconscious, but it didn't matter anyway because I did the same.

~X~X~X~

A cool chill came over me, and I opened my eyes and saw Duncan wasn't there. Grimacing from the pain in my back and arms, I forced myself to sit up. "Hello?" I asked quietly. "Duncan?"

"Hey," he replied, limping over to me. He had taken off his shirt and tied it around his waist, and I saw he had forming bruises and cuts scattered on his chest. He sat down next to me. "Feeling okay sweetheart?" he asked.

I didn't even mind he called me sweetheart. "I'm sore," I replied.

"Me too Princess. We've been out almost the whole day, I woke up ten minutes before you did."

His eyes went from my eyes to my body and I scowled. "Now is not the time for that," I scolded.

"I'm seeing how bad you are," he answered. Duncan took my left arm in his hand and held it up. "You're not as beat up as I am. You got lucky."

"I don't feel so lucky," I replied dryly. There were a few minutes of silence. "Duncan?"

"Yeah?" He was still skimming my body for cuts or bruises.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Well we're lost. I've looked around, and we're far from any forest trail or road. So I say we find our strength and try to find something, try to find our way back to camp. Try to do something. We can't stay here."

I nodded. "Duncan?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"I… I lost Britney…" I choked, letting tears fall freely down my cheeks. My eyes were down on my hands, I couldn't look at him. I couldn't look at Duncan. "She was clinging onto me as I was rolling… and I… thought she'd get hurt so I… threw her off me… and kept rolling. I don't know where she is." I was having a hard time speaking now, I was crying now. "I'm sorry… I thought she'd be safer…"

"We'll find her Courtney." Duncan's voice was serious, had no playfulness in it. "You did nothing wrong. We'll find her."

"You think she's okay?"

"I know she is." He brought a hand under my chin and forced my face up to his, giving me no choice but to look at him. To look into his teal eyes. "We'll be okay."

I wiped away the hot tears from my cheeks. Then I buried my head in Duncan's chest, hugging him close to me. He wrapped his strong arms around me and held me. A long five or so minutes passed. Finally I smiled. "You smell like sweat," I teased.

Duncan smirked. "And you like it."

I laughed, pulling away from him. We looked at each other, both of us feeling better from before. "So," I began, "Have you ever watched any of those survival shows on Discovery Channel? Because I never have. I probably should have, at least then I'd know how to make a fire or something."

Duncan laughed. "I've got a cigarette lighter in my jean's pocket. I think we'll survive."

**Author's Note: **

Egad! Was that dramatic? XD I know that chapter wasn't funny, but there's got to be at least one chapter where it's serious. Maybe the two were OC, but they nearly died. So… yeah hopefully they weren't OC. I hope not. Next chapter will be Duncan and Courtney trying to get back to camp, and the _reaction _of their friends as they watched the two go down the mountain. So please review, thank you for reading ;D


	22. Oh holy cow pie!

**Chapter****Twenty-Two:** **Oh Holy Cow Pie! **

**Noah's POV:**

Before all of our very eyes we saw Duncan, Courtney and Britney fall off the edge of the trail and start rolling down the mountain! "Oh holy cow pie!" Izzy shouted.

"No!" Bridgette screeched, reaching out to try and grab Courtney!

"No Bridge! You'll fall too!" Geoff exclaimed, holding her back.

"Let go of me! I have to go after them!" Bridgette yelped.

"It's too dangerous, don't be stupid," I told her. Then all of us turned towards Justin. "This is your fault," I told him.

"Hey it's not like I knew they were going to fall," Justin snapped, "I didn't plan on this happening!"

"No, but you did plan on turning Britney in to Chef and Chris! This happened because of you!" Geoff roared. He lunged out towards him, but I held him back as he held Bridgette back.

"Violence is no good," I told Geoff sternly.

"Like hell it is!" Izzy scoffed. She leaped on Justin screaming "EEEIIIIYEEE!"

"No, Izzy get off of him!" I told her, letting go of Geoff to get Izzy of Justin.

"She's biting me!" Justin wailed.

As soon as I pulled Izzy off Justin Geoff then attacked him. "No, Geoff, no!" I exclaimed, letting go of Izzy and getting Geoff off Justin. As soon as I let go of Izzy she ran back and leaped on Justin again, and her and Geoff began beating the snot out of him. "Damn it you two," I panted, out of breath from trying to control both of them.

"Just let them do it," Bridgette said coldly, "He deserves every bit of it."

After she said that Chris and Chef came from all the commotion. "This better be good, I was on the phone with my hair stylist," Chris said.

"Chris! Duncan and Courtney fell off the edge!" Bridgette told the two. "They could be dead!"

"Oh my god this is terrible!" Chris shrieked. "Chef! We could be sued!"

"That is not the point!" I hissed.

"Do you know how much a lawyer costs? And a lawsuit would look horrible for us!" Chris replied.

"McLean, Hatchett, LISTEN. Duncan and Courtney could be dead! They fell off of a mountain edge. And all you care about is a lawsuit?" I deadpanned.

"No, I happen to take a lot of pride in my hair," Chris answered.

"EEEIIIIYEEE!" Bridgette yelled, as she lunged on top of Chris and Chef. "OUR FRIENDS COULD BE DEAD! GO GET HELP!" Bridgette screamed while shaking the two.

"Girl you nuts!" Chef roared.

"My hair!" Chris whimpered.

"I'm still being attacked!" Justin whined.

"This is madness!" I exclaimed.

**(A/N lol I love causing chaos XD) **

**Courtney's POV: **

"I swear Duncan, there is no way this can be safe."

"Mellow your yellow babe that is totally safe."

"No it isn't! There's probably a bear or a wild animal in there just waiting for someone stupid enough to go in there, and to lash out and kill them!"

"Okay first of all, it's summer, and bears only go in caves to hibernate during the winter or whatever, and second of all, I'm spending the night in that cave whether you 'approve' or not. So what are you going to do Princess, stay out in the wild by yourself, or snuggle up to Duncan inside a nice safe cave?" Duncan asked, turning to me and giving me his signature smirk.

"Well I'm not sure, I think I'd be safer in the wild," I replied.

"Oh ha ha," he scoffed. Duncan lowered his voice, "I'm too sore to pull anything anyway."

"What was that?" I snapped.

"Nothing," he muttered. "Nothing at all." He walked towards the dark cave and stepped inside, while I remained underneath the trees and watched him. After a few minutes he came back out. "It's safe Princess. I don't think anything is in there."

"Are you sure?" I asked warily.

"I'm taking my chances," he replied.

"Oh alright I'll go in there," I sighed, stepping inside the cave. It was not only dark but it was extremely cold in there. "We need a fire," I shivered.

"You stay here and I'll go find scrap wood," Duncan told me.

"Don't leave me here by myself!" I shrieked.

"For the last time, there's nothing inside this cave," he snapped.

"Will you be long?"

"No, hopefully I won't be."

I sighed. I didn't want to be alone, but I didn't want to admit that to Duncan. His ego would get too big. "Alright," I sighed in defeat. "Go." After a few seconds of no reply I looked up and saw he already left. "Ditcher," I muttered.

~X~X~X~

"Well I'll be honest Duncan, I'm glad you convinced me to be in the cave," I told him. It was three hours later, and after Duncan returned we were able to start a fire. Outside the cave it was raining heavily, and the winds were making the trees sway so far they looked like they'd become uprooted.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Except I'm really hungry."

"So am I," I mumbled.

He smirked. "What are you going to do when we get back to camp."

"Stick a lawsuit so far up Chris and Chef's ass they won't know what hit them!" I hissed.

"Ouch, Princess is fired up," he teased.

I blushed. "They have it coming to them"

~X~X~X~

**Izzy's POV: **

Stupid Chris and Chef told us that if Courtney and Duncan didn't return to the camp by morning they would call investigators. Bridgette, Noah, Geoff, and I tried to tell them they needed help now, but Chef insisted it was too late at night and they'd do it tomorrow. Justin? HE GOT OFF EASY! He's not even being punished, or put through a meat grinder for his treacherous acts! I would've pushed him in a meat grinder for what he's done.

We were back at camp and cut our hike short. I was sitting on the roof of the girl's cabin. Usually sitting on high places helps me think and relaxes me. I heard footsteps and then heard, "Hey! Izzy!"

I looked down and saw Noah on the ground. "Hey," I greeted.

"Come down," Noah told me. "Wait! Izzy! No not on-"

"Whee!"

_Crash!_

"Me." Noah groaned in pain as I landed on top of him. "I didn't mean jump off the roof and fall on me!" he yelled.

"Next time specify," I replied. I sat up and got off of him. "Look Noah, we need to find Geoff and Bridgette and we need to-"

"Find Duncan and Courtney, yeah, yeah, I know."

"Wow! You finished my sentence!"

"That's because I knew what you were going to say." He rolled his eyes. "Because all of your ideas are so _normal _and _uncomplicated_."

"Wow, thanks," I grinned.

"I was being sarcastic."

"What is sarcasm, another language?"He rolled his eyes. "So will you do it?" I asked.

"Yeah crazy girl, I'll do it."

"Awesome!"

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for updating a day late. I forgot. And um… I forgot. That's my only excuse. If you consider that an excuse. And congratulation to pankeckes for being my 100th reviewer. Yuss. Because of your review, I can say, "OH YEAH WHOO I'VE GOT 100 REVIEWS! YEAH! WOO! SHAKE IT! SHAKE THAT BUBBLE BUTT! YEAH! FEELING ALIVE! FEELING LIKE A BROWNIE! FEELING LIKE EATING SOME BROWNIES! FEELING LIKE ASKING MY PARENTS TO GO BUY BROWNIES! WHOO!"

*Ahem* -serious face- So please review, and thank you for reading :D


	23. Morning

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Morning**

**Duncan's POV: **

Nothing is better than sleeping on the cold hard ground of a cave. Really, it does wonders for your back, and your already sore body. God I hate my life. When I was finally fed up with lying down on the ground I opened my eyes and saw the sun just starting to rise, and that Courtney was nowhere inside the cave. "Princess?" I yawned, grimacing at the pain of standing up. I looked around the cave and still didn't see her. The fire looked like it was purposely put out, and it didn't happen to long ago because of the steam that was still rising. "Princess?"

There was still no answer. "I swear, if you got eaten by bears because you went out by yourself in the woods…"

I stopped myself short. What am I saying? Courtney? Getting eaten by bears? That's just insane. Walking out of the cave and into the morning sun I felt like a vampire. It should be against the law to be up this early! Seriously, who wakes up around this time? **(A/N I do lol) **

Slowly I walked into the woods, everything being bright and easy to see because of the sunlight. "Princess? Where are you?" I asked.

"Here!"

"Ah!"

"Ah!"

I turned around and saw Courtney! "Jeez what are you doing, sneaking up on me?" I demanded.

"Oh don't be so touchy because I scared you," she smirked.

"You did not scare me."

"Then why'd you scream?"

"Why'd YOU scream?"

"I screamed after you did!"

"Oh shut up."

"Uh! How dare you tell me to shut up you ogre!"

"Princess!"

"Idiot!"

"Prude!"

"Punk!"

"Prep!"

"Jackass!"

"Green jelly!"

"Celine Dion!"

I took a step back. "How do you know about that?" I demanded.

"What?" Courtney smiled evilly, "About your _fear _of Celine Dion? Oh no, my mistake, you're not scared of her, you're scared of cardboard music store _standees _of her."

"Who told you?" I growled.

"Bridgette, after Geoff told her."

"Oh yeah, well you're afraid of dessert! Who in their right mind is afraid of dessert?"

"It's not all the jelly, just the green kind!" she shrieked. "It looks too much like boogers!"

"So you're afraid of something that looks like boogers, more than an actual booger?" I teased.

"And you're afraid of something made of cardboard than the actual singer it resembles?" she threw back.

I closed my mouth. We both had something on the other. "Keep mine secret, I'll keep yours secret," I told her grudgingly.

"Deal." Courtney crossed her arms. "That was nice of you to be looking for me."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, you were out looking for me. That was nice."

"I'm not nice."

"Whatever. Do you want to see what I found?"

"Coffee and some pancakes? Because that sounds really good right now."

"No, it's something better. Come on." Courtney gestured forward and I followed her through some thick trees, branches and bushes. She must have sensed I was going to ask 'are we there yet' so she quickly said, "Just be patient." Then after another few minutes she stepped out and she lead me to a river. "There," she smiled. "Isn't it great?"

"Yeah, you found water. I was afraid I was going to have to drink my own pee like on those survivor shows."

"GROSS! YOU'RE DISGUSTING DUNCAN!"

I chuckled at her overreaction. "Yeah I know."

After a few seconds Courtney composed herself. "No, I believe that if we follow this river downstream it will take us to the lake at our camp."

"What makes you so sure?" I questioned suspiciously.

"Well obviously there has to be a body of water that connects to the lake, and I believe this river is it. I may be wrong, but it's the only lead we've got," she answered. She narrowed her eyes challengingly, "Unless _you _have something better."

"Nope," I answered. "So let's get a move on."

She seemed taken by surprise. "You're actually going along with this?" she asked. "You're not going to fight me or argue with me?"

"What you say makes sense," I answered. "And we can always argue later babe."

"Don't call me babe," she growled. "Well alright, let's get a move on." After we started walking ten minutes I heard Courtney hum a song. "_My heart will go on_…" she sang.

"**Shut it." **

**Author's Note:**

Lol! For those of you who don't know, (and I didn't know until I googled it) That's a popular song by Celine Dion, it was used in Titanic. I never saw Titanic, because it is quite clear that, oh I don't know, THE BOAT SANK. Lol XD

Sorry for the sort of short chapter, and it being a day late. I will (hopefully) update on Tuesday. But if it makes you all feel better, I wrote a one-shot called Punks and Snuggies, and if you would, maybe you could read it :D I torture Duncan. Poor Duncan. Not really. Lol. So please review and thank you for reading! Whoo!


	24. Rescue Mission

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Rescue Mission **

**Izzy's POV: **

"Dun nat na na! We are secret explorers! Dun nat na na! We're on a mission! Dun nat na na! On a mission for the crystal skull!"

"That's Indiana Jones Izzy," Geoff pointed out. "And we're looking for Duncan, Courtney and Britney."

"Yeah, but if we found the crystal skull, that'd be totally epic!" I exclaimed happily.

"The crystal skulls are nowhere in Canada," Noah told me.

"Always the downer," I replied. "Okay fine, maybe we won't find any crystal skulls. But you know what we might find?"

"Train tickets to your hometown of Crazy Ville?" Noah asked sarcastically.

"No… we might find… SPARE CHANGE!" I squealed happily.

"In the forest?" Bridgette asked, confused.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed. Noah, Geoff and Bridgette exchanged looks with each other. Whatever that meant. The four of us were venturing into the forest towards the direction we thought Duncan and Courtney would be in. Noah was a big poo and didn't let me hold the map because he claimed I'd just 'eat it'. Well okay, I was planning on tasting it for lunch, but because of that I can't hold it? So instead I just held my backpack full of crayons that I could snack on for later.

"So Bridge, you said that you would keep Chef and Chris at bay while we looked for the two. How'd you pull it off?" Geoff asked.

The blonde fidgeted. "Well I asked Gwen and Trent to take care of the two. Between the two I think they'll make a good distraction."

_Back at the camp ground…_

"CHEF! CHEF! HELP ME! MY LEG HAS BLOOD!" Trent screamed.

Afraid something dangerous happened that would cause a potential lawsuit, Chris and Chef immediately ran towards him. "What happened?" Chris demanded.

"THERE'S BLOOD FLOWING THROUGH MY VAINS!" Trent screamed again.

"What? Son that's natural! What is wrong with you!" Chef yelled. "Are you trying to prank us!"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Trent whined.

"Cadet, I am going to-"

"AH!" erupted another scream.

Afraid for another thing Chris and Chef ran to the girl's cabin where they saw Gwen flat on the floor. "Oh my god what happened?" Chris exclaimed.

Gwen fluttered her eyes open. "C-Chris? C-chef? Is… is that you?"

"Yes Gwen, what's wrong?" Chris demanded.

"Chris… I… I ran out of eyeliner," Gwen mumbled.

"WHAT?" Chef roared.

"How can I express myself… if I ran out of black eyeliner?" Gwen then asked. "I'm growing weak…"

"That's it cadet! You have wasted our time for too-"

"OH MY GOD!" Trent then screamed from outside, "THERE'S A SNAIL THAT'S ABOUT TO CRAWL INTO MUD! NOOOOO!"

**(A/N LMAO!) **

_Back with Geoff, Bridgette, Noah and Izzy…_

"I'm sure Gwen and Trent will distract those two just fine," Geoff assured. He slung an arm around Bridgette's shoulder and hugged her closer to him. I watched the two do this, and how Bridgette smiled and nuzzled her head into his chest. Hmm. This makes me curious.

"Noah! Come here!" I exclaimed.

"Why?" he asked warily. I flung my arm around his shoulder and squeezed him tight. "ACK IZZY! I CAN'T BREATHE!" he choked.

"EMBRACE THE LURVE!" I replied.

"Izzy, I think you're really choking him," Bridgette said.

"No, I'm displaying affection."

Noah broke out from me and clutched his neck. After a few moments he caught his breath. "Never do that again!"

"What? I was just showing you lurve!"

"I don't want your lurve!" he yelled.

"Sure you do!" I grinned, stepping closer to him.

"No, Izzy, not another step closer!"

"How about a skip?"

"No!"

"Hop?"

"No!"

"Too bad!" I started to chase him, and Bridgette and Geoff laughed to themselves.

**Courtney's POV: **

"That's so gross Duncan," I laughed.

"You think it's gross, but really it's attractive," he smirked.

"Ha! How is you covered in tree sap attractive?"

"Because you want to be covered in tree sap with me." He winked.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "_Right_. Why don't you jump in the river and wash off hot shot?" He and I were still walking along the river I found, in hopes of finding our campsite. We had been walking for two hours or so, and Duncan wanted to rest and unknowingly leaned against a sap covered tree. What a dummy.

"I guess I could go for a swim," he mused. "Hold this for me, will ya babe?" Before I answered he took off his shirt and threw it at my face, splashing into the river next to me, hard enough to get me wet.

"You did that on purpose!" I exclaimed.

Duncan popped his head above the surface, spitting out some water. "What of it Princess? What are you going to do about it?" he challenged, another smirk playing on his lips.

I took a pinecone in my hand and threw it at his hand. "I might do that," I grinned.

"Yeah? Well I might do this-" He splashed me again.

I threw a pinecone at him. He splashed me. I threw another pinecone at him. He splashed me again. Soon we were engaged in a pinecone and water battle, and after a five minutes I finally had to call it quits. "Enough," I panted. "I've run out of pinecones."

"Aha! But I remain victorious!" he gleamed. "Ogre-1 Princess-0." Duncan grinned.

"Oh shut up," I laughed. "You just wait. I'll get you, because I'm much smarter than you."

He raised a brow. "Oh you're smarter are you?"

"Yup. I'm so much more academically smarter than you. So ha!"

"Well," he began, "I'm willing to bet that I'm _stronger _than you."

"Maybe."

Duncan grinned. "I'm probably much, much, much stronger than you."

"So what?"

"So…"

Quickly Duncan jumped out of the water and then lunged for me, grabbing me by the shoulders and then tossing us both into the river waters! "NO!" I cried.

_Splash!_

"Duncan that was so not cool!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Princess."

"Ugh this water is cold."

"Feeling chilly, Princess?" he teased.

"Oh shut up." Duncan snickered to himself. "Duncan?"

"Yeah?"

"You can let me go now," I answered. He was still holding me by my shoulders.

"Nah, I think I won't."

"Let go of me."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Let me go!"

"Nope."

"Why not?" I demanded.

He smirked. "Because I want to do this-"

And then his grip tightened against me and his wet lips slammed against mine, and just like that my first kiss was stolen by the delinquent Duncan Adams…

**Author's Note: **

OOH! Don't you just love me for ending it right there? ;D Heh heh knew you would :D I read through my whole story and I thought to myself, 'Eh I've put DxC through a lot of shit, might as well make a romance segment for them.' So there you go. Romance. Not bromance. Lol bromance. I've been getting more random in my A/Ns lol. So sorry this is a day late. From now on, I'll either update Tuesdays/Wednesdays, and then Fridays/Saturdays. So yuss. Please review and thank you for reading! Nachos!


	25. Lurve

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Lurve**

**Courtney's POV: **

Shock was literally going through every part of me. Duncan kissed me! Is kissing me! And we're in a river, lost in a forest, at summer camp! Why? Why here at least? I gave him so many chances to do it anywhere else and he chooses _here?_ His lips molding against mine made my body go weak, and I forgot how to breathe, how to think, how to… float. He put more pressure on my body and I sank down underneath the surface of the water with a, "Blublublublublublublub!" Then Duncan dived underneath and pulled me back up to surface. "What the hell Duncan!" I exclaimed.

"What? Didn't like it?" he asked, trying to act all innocent.

"Well… I mean… uh…" _Shit. _

"Ha! I knew it! I make you so crazy you drown," he winked.

"Why here?" I demanded.

"Huh?"

"You could've kissed me any other time you jerk! Like whenever you walked me home from school, at the Mess Hall, or even at school! But you choose to do it _now_?"

Duncan's face was blank for a few moments. Then a smirk spread across them deviously. "So you're mad I didn't do it sooner?"

_Shit. _Now my face went blank. I thought about what I just said. "No!"

"That's what it sounds like."

"That's not what I mean!" My face went red. "You could've just chosen a better moment."

He laughed. "Well excuse me _Princess _next time I'll make sure we're not in a river."

"_Next time?_" Duncan just winked and then started swimming up ahead, his head going in and out of the water so he couldn't hear me if I yelled to him. I gulped. "Damn you Duncan."

**Bridgette's POV:**

"Duncan! Courtney! Hello?" I called out, cupping my hands around my face for emphasis. I had been doing this all morning, along with Geoff, Noah and Izzy while we searched for our friends. We were somewhere in the forest and hopefully out far enough for Duncan and Courtney to hear us. This had been going on for a few hours, and Noah and Geoff were starting to lose hope. Izzy and I convinced them we had to keep trying.

"Feeling okay babe?" Geoff asked me as he slung an arm around my waist.

I sighed. "Just want my friends."

"I do too," he assured. "Hey, how about we take a lunch break?"

"Sounds good," I smiled. "Noah! Izzy! Lunch time!"

"Thank god," Noah muttered.

"Yes! I brought the crayons!" Izzy grinned.

"Actually, I think we're going to eat the sandwiches Geoff packed," I laughed. "Maybe crayons for dessert." The four of us sat down in the grass and we each took a sandwich. "Mhm Geoff! These sandwiches are great! Really, they're delicious!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks babe, I made them especially for you."

"Ah you're so sweet."

Izzy eyed Geoff and I curiously. She then rummaged through her backpack and took out a brown crayon. Then she turned to Noah and said, "I brought this crayon especially for you."

Noah slightly choked on his sandwich. "Thanks, because crayons are a part of a healthy diet."

"I'm sure they are."

"He's being sarcastic Izzy," I pointed out.

"Oh," she replied. "Ah come on Noah, eat the crayon!"

"I am not eating the crayon."

"I made it especially for you!"

"You didn't now make the crayon."

"You don't know that!"

"The crayon says CRAYOLA on its label!"

"But Noooooo-aaaaaahhh," Izzy whined, "I'm trying to show you lurve."

"What?"

"LURVE!"

"I don't want your lurve!"

Geoff and I started laughing. "Sure you do man," Geoff chuckled.

"_No_, I _don't_," Noah insisted.

Izzy sighed. "Why must you reject my lurve?"

"Because I don't want your lurve!"

"Lies!" Izzy then grabbed Noah's shirt collar, and leaned in to plant a smooch on him. Except instead of her lips coming in contact with his reluctant ones, she kissed something… furry? In shock Izzy pulled back and saw Britney had come between the two. "Britney!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks," Noah muttered.

"Coo!" Britney exclaimed, rubbing her head affectionately against Noah's shoulder.

"Hey we found Britney, that means Duncan and Courtney are close by, right?" Geoff asked.

"Prrrt prrrt!"

"No… I think Britney got separated from them," I said.

"Bridgette we've got to keep looking," Izzy said. Noah rubbed the raccoon's belly. Izzy growled. "YOU ACCEPT HER LURVE!"

"That's because she's not, oh I don't know, trying to KILL ME!" Noah hissed.

Geoff and I exchanged glances. While finding Britney was a success, we still had to find out friends. And the four of us won't stop until we do.

**Author's Note:**

Whoo Britney's back! Yuss :D And she stole Izzy's lurve. Lol jk XD So please review and thank you for reading!


	26. Frickin' Rivers

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Frickin' Rivers**

**Duncan's POV:**

"Let me go Duncan!"

"Oh come on Princess, live a little!"

"I'm trying to live, and you keep ruining my life!" Courtney hissed.

Finally I let go of her. "Drama queen."Courtney wanted to get out of the river and walk along side it, and finally I let her do that. She climbed up onto the grass and wrung out the water in her hair. "You know your shirts wet, I can see through to your bra," I smirked.

She looked down and scowled. "You're such a pig. Why don't you get out of the water, you've been in there awhile."

I shrugged. "Aren't you the one who suggested we follow the river?"

"Yeah, but I meant walking beside it, not swimming in it." Courtney stood up and walked along the river side as she said, while I let the slow water current pull me along. "Ugh now I'm cold! This is your fault for pushing me in there!"

"You can come and snuggle up next to me," I winked.

"Yeah, jump back in the freezing water and snuggle up to someone like _you_. That makes total sense." Sarcasm dripped from her tone of voice.

"You know, I heard from Reader's Digest or some shit magazine like that, that when a mother loses her child, she goes through stages of anger, depression, and thoughts of suicide." **(A/N I made that up btw, I have no idea if that's true)**

Courtney scoffed. "I can't believe you're making a joke about us losing Britney you son of a bitch!"

"My mom is a bitch," I agreed jokingly. "She convinced me to go to this stupid summer camp."

"Aren't you upset Britney is gone too?" Princess then asked me.

"Yeah. A little."

"A little? This just shows what failures we are! We couldn't even take care of a simple baby raccoon! This isn't like a sack of flour for a lesson in health class! Britney was a living, breathing baby! She was our responsibility! And we screwed up and _lost _her! And that only bothers you a _little_?"

"Okay, okay, sheesh it bothers me a lot more than I'll admit too. Look I'm sorry about bringing it up, okay?"

"I can't help but think Britney is somewhere cold and she's starving, she's alone, and she's starved of love!" Courtney exclaimed, on the verge of tears.

_Where Britney really is…_

"_Hey! Izzy you just fed Britney my last cupcake!" Noah exclaimed. _

"_She needs cupcakes for her strength, don't you baby?" Izzy cooed, petting the raccoon's soft fur. _

"_Prrrt prrrt!" Britney replied, munching down on more sweets, while snuggling up to Bridgette._

_Back to DxC…_

"Princess, calm down. Britney is fine."

"No! She's not!" Courtney sniffled, wiping her eyes that were starting to water. Whoa. Was Courtney crying? She never shows signs of weakness and now she's on the verge of tears? Shit, I really screwed up.

"Listen," I said softly, "We're going to find her."

"We're probably not even going to find camp."

"Hey don't say that, we'll find camp."

"How do you know?"

"Well… because… following the river was your idea. And as much as I don't want to admit it, your ideas are really good, because they come from you. And you're smart, intellectual, bright, and logical," I said softly.

Courtney then gave me a small smile. "Those all mean the same thing doofus," she laughed.

"See?" I smirked. "That's why we're listening to you."

"What if I'm wrong?"

"Then I'll have something against you."

Courtney smirked back at me. "In your dreams ogre." She stood up straight and composed herself. "Are you going to get out of the water yet?"

"Nah."

"What if you catch a cold?"

"Will you keep me warm?"

"_No_."

"Then I guess I'll just take whatever consequences come if I stay in the water." Suddenly I felt a pull, and it started jerking me forward faster down the river! "Hey!" I exclaimed.

"Wait up!" Courtney called, starting to run to catch up to me. The pull in the water started dragging me faster and faster! "Oh shit! Duncan your caught in a river current!" Courtney yelled, while she kept running to try and keep up to me.

"What does that mean?" I shouted to her.

"It means you better get your ass out of the water _NOW!_" she cried, and her tone of voice wasn't demanding, it sounded scared. And Courtney is never scared.

I tried to move my arms and legs and swim towards the edge of the water where land was, but the pull of the current got stronger and stronger. The pull of the water felt like it wanted to rip my skin off, like it wanted to drag me down towards the river floor, and instead of moving my limbs to get to the edge, I was moving my limbs to keep my head above water! Faster and faster, stronger and stronger, and the even more harder it was to keep my head above the surface!

"Duncan!" Courtney screamed, while running as fast as she could to keep up with me. "Hold on!"I tried to shout back to her, but then I lost the battle of air and was taken completely underwater.

Spins, turns, and disorientation. That's what I was experiencing. It was like I was inside a cement mixer, and the weight and pull of the water kept me down, while my body was like a rag doll that twisted and turned wildly. It was like I was high without the pot. I was losing air, and dizziness from the spinning was disorienting me. For a moment I tried opening my eyes, but all I saw was blue so I shut them again. I knew one thing was for sure; I was in trouble and only Princess could help me.

**Courtney's POV: **

Shit! I wouldn't be running and screaming my lungs out if Duncan had just listened to me and got out of the water! The current in the river got stronger and stronger the further we went down, and real panic hadn't set in until Duncan went under the surface. "Duncan! Duncan!" I screamed, hoping that he would bob back up. He never did.

My legs felt as if they were going to fall off but I forced myself to keep running. If I stopped, Duncan would keep getting pulled away and I'd most likely lose him. I'm not losing Duncan. Not now, not ever. It was hard to think of a plan and keep track of him at the same time. I couldn't see Duncan in the harsh river waters. Three seconds have gone by and he hasn't come up yet. Typically a person who is not a professional swimmer has under a minute before they lose their air and drown.

Fifteen seconds. Duncan was still underneath the surface. Damn it he's not coming up, the current is too strong! There has to be something! Quickly I looked around me and tried to find something to put in the water, something he could grab on to!

Thirty seconds. Shit I've got to hurry! I ran towards the forest and saw a branch that looked thick and sturdy enough to hold his weight. With all my strength I grabbed the branch and tore it off the tree. Ordinarily, that'd be impossible, but you'd be surprised what humans can do when adrenaline kicks in.

Forty-five seconds. I ran and tried to peer into the water, to try and see if I could catch a glimpse of Duncan so I knew where to stick the branch in. The weight of the branch was starting to strain me, but I kept running.

Fifty seconds. Finally! I see it! A flash of neon green, that's got to be his Mowhawk! I skidded to a stop and fell on my knees, piercing the raging water with my branch! "Ah!" I screamed when a piece of bark cut my hands. I ignored the blood that dripped down, and felt a sudden impact slam against the branch! It was Duncan! I reached a bloody hand into the water and grabbed what felt like his shirt, then brought him to the surface.

This is more difficult than it sounded, because with one hand I'm keeping him from getting pulled away in the river with the branch, and the other hand I lifting him up. And he's heavy. "Shit!" I shrieked, reaching the point of tears from my struggling. You can do this Courtney. You can do this! Save him! With a burst of frustration and agony I lifted Duncan completely out of the water and threw the branch where it got lost in the current. "Duncan…" I whimpered as I dragged him away from the edge. His face was still. He wasn't breathing. He swallowed too much water.

Tears fell down as I cascaded towards his lips and pressed mine to kiss. No, I'm not kissing him, but I swear if he lives I will. I was giving him CPR, and trying to get all the water out of his lungs. I blew more air into his mouth and departed, pounding down on his chest with my fists. "Breathe god damn you!" I yelled. I pounded his chest harder and harder and pressed my lips to give him more air. After a few seconds I raised up and yelled. "BREATHE!"

My heart sank as Duncan coughed, spitting up the water he swallowed. He's alive. Duncan is alive. "Pr-princess?" he asked weakly.

"I thought you were dead you bitch!" I shrieked, crying even harder. I don't want to sound so mean… but he scared me… I thought he was gone.

"I'm okay," he coughed, sitting up weakly. "Just tired."

"You bet you're tired you bitch!" I yelped, "I thought you were dead!" There was no use in trying to conceal how relieved I was, and I cried as hard as the tears came, and tried to get a grip. Duncan's eyes softened and he pulled me into his arms for a hug.

"You saved my life," he said.

"Damn right you bitch!"

He smiled. "How many times are you going to call me that?"

I buried my head in his wet chest and closed my eyes, while he rubbed my back to comfort me. "As many times as it takes."

**Author's Note: **

DRAMATIC! Eeep! I can't help it, once in awhile I need to be dramatic! I know the chapter wasn't too funny, so next chapter the mood will be lighter. I hope you liked it though. I made the chapter especially long since I updated late. I HAVE AN EXCUSE THOUGH!

Okay, so first there was an avalanche, and then a tornado, a twister, a typhoon, a tidal wave, and then hail the size of cars that came crashing down, knocking out my power, so I lost internet. Believe me? I thought now. Okay, so I live in the south, and it was thundering and raining, and my power was out all day yesterday. That is the truth. And now you are set free. Lol XD So sorry for the lack of updating. But that's why I made it up to all of you by making a long chapter :D Long chapters ftw! Oh and sorry for all the cursing. This is rated T, but I made them cuss because the situation was desperate, and every cusses when they're desperate.

So please review, PLEASE, and thank you for reading!


	27. Anticipation

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Anticipation**

**Author's Note**: Hmm let me see here –flips through a book of excuses– oh here's a good one. –Ahem– I have not updated because my goldfish died. Yeah. His name was Timmy. Okay I'm lying, I'm sorry I haven't updated, no I don't have a goldfish named Timmy, and if I did, his name wouldn't be Timmy. It'd be MICHEALANGELO! :O

LOL! So I hope everyone had an awesome Halloween, I know I did, it was filled with dark chocolate and all the parody Scary Movies 3 & 4 to my heart's content. I really should stop rambling. Oh wait, there's an actual REASON I'm rambling. I'm going to be wrapping up this story, and I'm aiming for an even thirty chapters, with maybe a bonus chapter that tells of the camper's lives a month later. What's that called? Oh yes, an epilogue. So please enjoy this chapter :D

**Courtney's POV:**

I was still angry, not necessarily at Duncan (though he was the moron that wouldn't listen to me) but I was just riled up at everything that was going on. This summer has sucked. We're put through torturous events by Chris and Chef, I've had to deal with Heather and Justin, and now I'm lost in a forest. Duncan nearly died. However I couldn't help but feel a sense of pride, because I saved him. I stopped him from dying. I should get a medal or a reward but we all know that's not going to happen. I'll be lucky if I make it out of this forest alive.

**Duncan's POV:**

Courtney was quiet the whole time we were walking. I know I screwed up. I nearly drowned and she saved me. No one has ever done that before. I'm not saying I'm about to get all soft, but despite Courtney's attitude and outer layer, on the inside she genuinely gives a damn about me. Finally I decided to break the impounding silence. "Princess?"

"What?" she asked, with a poisonous tone at the end of her voice. This didn't take me back however.

"How are you doing?" I asked.

She smirked, though it wasn't like the ones I do, this one lacked all playfulness. "Just freaking brilliant."

Now I smirked. "I bet I'm doing more brilliant."

"Good. You can be the most brilliant guy in the world for all I care." I rolled my eyes and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She tensed when I came in contact with her, but relaxed and looked up at me. Her eyes had softened up. "I'm stressed," she admitted.

"No shit," I replied sarcastically, my voice playful. "You're always going to be stressed with that pole up your ass sweetheart."

She ignored me. "I'm never going to a summer camp again."

"Ah what a shame," I replied, pretending to sound sad. "How about next summer we go to Wild Rivers or somewhere that's not life threatening?" Courtney started to laugh. It didn't sound forced, it sounding like she really found what I said funny. "What's so funny?"

She giggled again. "You just nearly drowned and you want to go to a water park." Her smile got wider. "You're so weird Duncan."

"The weirdest." To my surprise Courtney let me keep my arm on her shoulder, and we kept walking in silence, however this silence wasn't awkward. It was peaceful. At least a twenty minutes passed, and I couldn't bare the silence any longer. There was something I had to tell Courtney, and I really couldn't hold it in any longer.

**Courtney's POV:**

"Princess?" Duncan asked me, breaking the peaceful silence.

I heard his heartbeat shoot up and furrowed my brows. What is his deal? "Yes?" I answered cautiously. Because I was able to read body language, I felt Duncan struggle to sat something, and his grip tighten on my shoulder ever so slightly. He's nervous about something. "What's wrong?" I asked, showing suspicious concern.

"Nothing," he assured. "I've uh… just got something to tell you."

"What?"

Duncan ran his other hand through his Mowhawk. "Okay Princess listen up, what I'm about to say isn't exactly easy for me to say. And after I say it I don't want you thinking I've gotten soft or anything. It's just… something I need to tell you."

"Well what!" I exclaimed, in anticipation of what he was struggling with.

He stopped walking and turned my body so I was facing him. His deep teal eyes were locked with my onyx ones. My heart started beating faster. Curse this anticipation! What is it Duncan?

"Princess…" he began slowly. "I uh…"

"Yes?" I asked softly, trying not to push him into anything.

"Princess I love… BURGER KING!"

"WHAT?"

"BURGER KING!" Duncan shouted.

"YOU ASSHOLE I THOUGHT YOU-" I began to shout.

"NO!" he cried, turning my around, "BURGER KING!"

When I got turned around Duncan was right, through the last bit of forest and across a highway was a Burger King fast food restaurant. "Oh my god…" I whispered, beginning to get tears. _"It's beautiful." _

**(A/N Okay, I know it's random for them to be lost, and then suddenly come to the edge of a forest and come across a road and a random Burger King. So when they walked for twenty minutes they strayed from the river, unknowingly got closer to the road, and a miracle happened. That miracle was Burger King. I could go for a miracle…)**

"DUNCAN! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS!" I screamed at almost the top of my lungs.

"We're not going to starve!" he exclaimed.

"NO! We're saved! We can call our parents and our friends! We're safe!" I cheered. Duncan then lunged for me into a tight bear hug, and I hugged him back. We were safe. After a few minutes he pulled away. "Now what was it you wanted to tell me?" I smiled.

He shifted uncomfortably. "I uh… was going to offer you to buy you a milkshake."

**Noah's POV:**

"Jeez I'm exhausted," I sighed. "Bridgette, how long have we been hiking?"

"All day," she groaned. Bridgette looked at her watch. "It's 4:30 in the afternoon. We've been hiking away from camp all day. I think we're lost."

"Not something to party for," Geoff groaned. "Izzy ate the last of our food during lunch."

"So we have nothing to eat for dinner?" I asked. Geoff shook his head depressingly. "This sucks," I moaned.

"At least we found Britney," Bridgette said.

"Yeah great, now she'll tempt us as raccoon B-B-Q when we're starving," I replied sarcastically.

"That's horrible to say," Geoff moaned.

"But probably true," Bridgette sighed.

"Yeah, probably." The three of us crashed down on the grass. "I feel so weak!" Geoff exclaimed. "I'm too hungry to party."

"I'm hungry too," I agreed.

"Me three," Bridgette agreed.

"Hey guys, what are you doing on the grass?" Izzy then asked. I heard a crumbling noise… like a wrapper… not a… no it can't be. Then I heard a munch noise, as if Izzy was taking a bite out of… no that's impossible. Suddenly I felt a plop noise. I looked up and saw that something red spilled on my shirt. "Oops sorry, I told the lady no ketchup," Izzy said.

… Oh my god…

"YOU HAVE BURGER KING!" I screamed, shooting straight up.

"Oh my god!" Bridgette and Geoff exclaimed, standing up too.

"Jeez, calm down Noah. I got you three something too," Izzy said. She took out a large fry.

"Izzy, I know I think you're crazy and stuff, but you doing this makes me absolutely lo-uh! There's like three fries in here!" I shouted angrily.

"One for each of you," she grinned. The three of us glared at her. "What? Britney was hungry too." Britney then climbed up her shoulder and sat on her head.

"Izzy, _where is the Burger King_?" Geoff asked.

"I'll show you," she replied, and the three of us followed her.

**(A/N they were on the other side of the road, which is why they didn't bump into Duncan and Courtney) **

"I don't believe it! We were close to civilization this whole time!" Bridgette exclaimed happily. "We're not going to die!" We walked inside the Burger King. Then my ears were damaged by Bridgette's sudden screaming. "COURTNEY! DUNCAN!" she yelped.

"OH MY GOD! BRIDGETTE!" Courtney exclaimed.

I don't believe it. What are the chances we find Duncan and Courtney here at a Burger King?

**Author's Note:**

I'm sorry I ended it so abruptly :/ I was in a rush, and I promise to update soon! Please review and thank you for reading!


	28. Get the Keys

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Get the Keys**

**Izzy's POV:**

I sipped down my strawberry milkshake, as I listened to Geoff, Bridgette, Duncan, Courtney and Noah chat. After we found them, Bridgette started crying, Courtney started going loco over Britney, Duncan ordered a whole bunch of food, and Geoff kept cheering that they found them. All this was happening, and Noah calls _me _crazy? Ha!

"So what about Chris and Chef?" Courtney asked, starting up that topic after her and Duncan finished explaining what happened to them in the forest.

"They said if you two didn't return by tomorrow morning they'd call help, and that was yesterday, so they should've already called," Geoff answered. "Gwen and Trent were serving as distractions so they wouldn't notice we went looking for you."

"I say we call up our folks and ditch this freaking summer camp," Duncan muttered.

"We could hitchhike!" I exclaimed. "And we'll go to Canada!"

"We're in Canada!" Noah yelled. "Where did you think we were?"

"Burger King," I answered plainly.

"Yes, a Burger King located IN Canada!" Noah said.

"Just what are you trying to tell me Noah?"

He rolled his eyes. "Never mind. Never freaking mind, you won't understand." Noah then directed his attention to the conversation again. "We can't just leave summer camp, we left our stuff over there."

"And what about everyone else?" Bridgette demanded, "Gwen, Trent, DJ, they're all over there still suffering from Chris and Chef!"

Duncan shrugged. "That's a shame, it really is, but I'm not going back to that camp. Especially because Chef wants Britney for the taking."

"That's right," Courtney agreed. "And I'm not leaving Britney ever again." She hugged the baby raccoon closer to her, making Britney purr and stuff another French fry in her mouth. I stuffed my face with a few fries, and then leaned down to get put my mouth on my soda straw. Except I accidentally leaned down for the wrong cup, and as I went to drink from the soda, Noah did the same, and we bumped our foreheads.

"Izzy, get your own drink!" he hissed, putting a hand on his forehead. I growled at him, and drank from the right soda cup.

"Hey I've got an idea that's so fantastic it would work!" Bridgette then exclaimed in her bubbly self.

"SOAP ON A ROPE?" I asked, jumping up from my seat.

"What? No! That was already invented!" Bridgette replied.

"Are you serious? MAN! There goes my moneymaking idea," I sighed, sitting back down.

"Okay, what if we drove Chris and Chef out of the camp, and then all of us made a break for it?" Bridgette asked. "And for a getaway car, we use the old bus at camp. I mean think about it, we've all been tortured and humiliated this summer! Taking their bus and escaping is the best thing to do!"

"Two problems," Duncan corrected, "We need the keys to the bus, and the right distraction to get Chris and Chef away from the camp. Other than that, I'm all for the plan."

"I am too," Courtney agreed.

"Definitely babe," Geoff smiled.

"I JUST WANT TO MAKE MONEY OFF SOAP ON A ROPE!" I whined.

"If getting away from this summer camp also means getting away from her, I'm in," Noah sighed. "And I've also got an idea…"

~X~X~X~

**Courtney's POV: **

The walk back to the camp was short, because we took the main highway and it was easier. By now it was 6:00 and getting dark, and I could see all the campers were in the Mess Hall for dinner. Slowly Duncan and I paced through the bushes, and eventually stopped in front of Chris and Chef's cabin door. "Ready?" I whispered.

"Ready," Duncan confirmed, and he pulled out his mini pocket knife, jiggled the door lock, and then got the front door open. We snuck inside, and quietly slinked into the room.

"Okay, our mission is to find the bus keys," I whispered to him. Duncan nodded. I nodded back, and then made my way up the wooden stairs, taking a flashlight out of my jeans pocket and turning it on. I rummaged carefully through papers, hair care products, and more papers, making sure to put everything back where it was. When I finish looking, they won't suspect a thing. "Duncan, upstairs is clear, I still haven't found them," I quietly yelled down the stairs to him. He didn't answer. "Duncan?" I called again. With a sigh I walked downstairs again, and found him sitting on the couch watching TV. "DUNCAN!" I exclaimed.

"What?" he asked. "It's been awhile since I've seen my shows."

"We've got bus keys to find!" I hissed.

"You mean these?" he then asked, lifting up his left hand with a keychain and a pair of old keys around them. "They were sitting on the kitchen table."

"How do you know they're to the bus?"

"It says so." Duncan's eyes never left the screen. I sighed and walked over and turned off the TV at the knob. "Hey!" he exclaimed.

"Stay focused Duncan. We're on a mission," I told him. "Now let's hope Noah and Izzy keep their mission successful."

"We're the ones with the hardest job," he scoffed. "All Bridgette and Geoff had to do was tell all the campers we're escaping and pack up our stuff."

"Yeah that does sound pretty easy," I agreed. "What was Noah and Izzy's job again?"

**Noah's POV:**

"Uh I think I left the stove on…"

"Izzy."

"Oh wait, not the stove, the iron. Yeah, I should get going, I left my iron on…"

"Izzy." I put my hands on my hips. "You don't have an iron. You just don't want to do what you're supposed to do." I narrowed my eyes. "You're scared."

"I am not scared!" she exclaimed. "Just uh… a little uneasy."

"What's there to be uneasy about? You make sure Chris and Chef chase you, lose them in the forest, cut through the forest path and we'll pick you up in the bus when you reach the road."

"I _know_," Izzy mumbled. "We went over the plan already." She sighed. "But look at me! I'm dressed up as a raccoon!" She put her hands up. Izzy was wearing a dark cat suit, with a black and gray tail attached to her butt, and her face painted so she had a raccoon mask, and fake cat ears Bridgette let us borrow from Halloween. The plan was for Chris and Chef to think she was Britney, chase her, and then Izzy would meet us up in the bus. It was a good plan, considering Chef and Chris were stupid enough to believe she would be Britney.

Really, I didn't understand why Izzy was so uneasy about this. She had no problem climbing a roof to get a raccoon, or anything more dangerous than that. What was her hang up? "What are you upset about?" I asked quietly.

"Forget it Noah," she sighed.

"No, I don't want to forget about it, I want to know. What's wrong?"

Izzy looked up at me, and I got a good look at her bright green eyes. "I'm afraid I'm going to screw things up," she admitted. "I always do, and this is really important. I just don't want to be the one that fails and messes up."

"Why would you think you'd mess things up?" I asked.

"Because I'm always being called crazy!" she exclaimed. "YOU call me crazy! So I'm probably not fit for this job!"

Oh. Now I understood. "Look," I mumbled. "You are crazy. I'm not going to deny that or anything, because you are the craziest girl I've met."

"Told you," she mumbled, her eyes drooping.

"But," I added. "You're also the most adventurous and fun girl I've hung out with. Sure you bite me, and always defied my logic, and never understood my sarcasm. Yeah, we're basically polar opposites in every way, I mean, hell, I'm all for order and you're all for chaos." I put my hands on her shoulder and she looked up at me. "But I know you're genuinely a good person. You're crazy fun. And I wouldn't want to trade that for anything."

That was true. As much as Izzy drove me insane, I never found myself bored or unhappy with her.

She smiled, and pulled me into a tight hug, burying her head in my chest. "Thanks Noah," she said, her voice muffled by my shirt. I hugged her back, and heard her laugh. Then we pulled away, and she smiled even wider.

"Oh and Izzy?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Do not tell anybody. Because I will deny it," I smirked.

She smirked back. "Yeah, whatever flabby. Now go do your part of the mission."

"Right," I agreed. I walked over to the Mess Hall, where we were standing in front of. Putting on my best acting face, I opened the doors where I saw Chris and Chef playing cards. "CHEF! CHRIS! I FOUND BRITNEY!" I exclaimed.

"What? After her!" Chef exclaimed, following me out the door.

"Hey! Wait!" Chris cried, following him out. There they saw 'Britney' (who was really Izzy) standing there. I hope our raccoon costume works.

"Prrrt prrrt!" Izzy cooed.

"It is her!" Chef exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. _Wow_.

"Wait Chef, we shouldn't chase her," Chris said. Izzy and I anticipated Chef would say that. I gave Izzy a quick nod, and she took out Chris's stolen bottle of Herbal Essences Shampoo. "SHE TOOK MY LAST BOTTLE!" Chris yelled. "AFTER HER!"

Izzy started running, and Chris and Chef started chasing after her. I smiled. Everything was going according to plan.

**Author's Note:**

Well readers, you finally got it, Noah and Izzy fluff. Yes :D So only two more chapters left, plus the bonus chapter after that, and this story will come to a close. *sniff* It certainly has been a wild ride for these campers XD So please review, and thank you for reading!


	29. The Getaway Bus: Part One

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Getaway Bus Part One:**

**Duncan's POV:**

After Princess and I got the keys, we went to the boy's and girl's camp rooms, where Bridgette and Geoff were telling them to pack up their things so we can escape this camp. It's like we were heroes or something, because basically everyone wanted to leave this camp. "You are insane man," Trent laughed as soon as he saw me, giving me a fist pound.

"You do know this will never work, right?" Gwen then asked, as Trent put his arm around her shoulder.

I rolled my eyes. "Spoken by a true optimist." Gwen scoffed, but smiled, and went to go help put the camper's things in the bus.

"Okay guys, Izzy just now started running from Chef and Chris, so we've got a good five minutes to get the hell out of here," Noah informed everyone, as soon as he returned.

"Hear that people? Hurry up!" Courtney exclaimed. She stood by the front of the door while the campers got on the bus.

"Duncan, you one crazy dude," Leshawna told me, "But if this works I owe you one."

"I'm just glad you can do something right," Heather sneered.

"Way to go Dilbert!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"His name is Duncan," Geoff pointed out.

Lindsay stared at Geoff and I with a confused expression. "Then who's Murray?"

"No one is named Murray!"

"But I could have sworn I had a best friend named Murray…" Lindsay trailed off. "Oh well, thanks again Dustin and Gerald." She pranced on the bus.

"Wow she's an idiot," Geoff murmured, and I nodded in agreement.

"Come on! You two are the only ones left and I will start this bus without you!" Courtney exclaimed, honking the bus horn. Geoff and I climbed on the bus, where we saw all the campers sat down and Courtney in the driver's seat.

"Wait, there's one thing wrong," I said.

"What?" she asked, arching a brow.

I grabbed Justin by the shirt collar and threw him off the bus. "That. Now drive!"

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Justin hollered, as we drove off. I told you I'd get revenge pretty boy.

**Izzy's POV: **

As soon as I lost Chef and Chris, I followed the plan and ran out into the highway, awaiting the bus to come by to pick me up. A few minutes passed by, and I was getting more and more nervous by the second. Did I mess up? Oh god, I hope not!

Finally, the bus pulled up, and the doors flew open, and I saw all the campers sitting there. "Come on crazy girl, get in!" Duncan exclaimed.

"Rawr!" I hissed, jumping on the bus. I walked down the aisles of the bus and sat right on top of Noah's lap. "What's the crackers?"

"You're heavy," he grumbled.

"Really? I didn't eat that many crayons for breakfast this morning." Noah rolled his eyes as I shifted myself to be more comfortable. "Are we there yet?" I then announced to the whole bus.

"No," Courtney answered, "I've only been driving for five minutes."

"Right," I answered.

_-Thirty seconds later-_

"Are we there yet?"

"No," Duncan replied.

"How about now?"

"No!"

"Now?"

"NO!"

…

…

…

"Now?"

"NO!" The whole bus screamed.

"Touchy," I mumbled.

"Oh my god, you guys, Chris and Chef! They're after us!" Bridgette cried. She stuck her head out the window and saw the two approaching on Chef's truck. "They're coming for us!" Bridgette screamed.

"No they're not! We've got to fight back!" Gwen exclaimed. "DJ, see if there's anything we can fling at their car!"

"We can fling Izzy," Noah suggested. **(A/N lol!)**

_With Chris and Chef!_

"Step on it Chef! We can't let our campers get away!" Chris cried.

"You know that's right!" Chef replied, stepping on the gas as hard as he could.

_Back at the bus…_

"Gwen! I found Justin's suit case! We can throw his expensive overpriced things at them!" Trent announced.

"Yay! We're in for a war!" I exclaimed happily. "Let me be the one to fling the things. I've got a great right arm!"

"Are you sure we can trust her?" Heather asked.

Gwen handed my one of Justin's 658$ pure cotton t-shirt. "Prove it," she told me, "Try and hit their car."

I grinned opened the back door of the bus, making all the wind rush wildly inside. Squinting my right eye, I held up my arm, waited for the right moment, and then threw the shirt, landing a direct hit on the front window of Chef's truck. "Yes!" I exclaimed. "Take that Chef! You smelly old man!"

**Courtney's POV:**

"Hurry it up!" Duncan yelled to me.

I growled. "Back off this thing won't go any faster!"

"What we need is a man behind the wheel," he told me, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"OOOHHH!" the whole bus awed.

"What _you _need is some tape over your mouth," I hissed angrily.

"Well if you'd just listen to me-"

"Oh I'll start listening, the minute you say something worthwhile," I interrupted, smiling smugly.

"BURN!" the whole bus cooed.

Duncan scowled at me. "You're insane, you know that?"

I scoffed and turned to look at him. "And _you _are a monster!" We angrily edged our faces closer and closer together, trying to out glare the other. Suddenly the bus ran over a pot hole, making the whole bus shake, and Duncan landed right on me- with his lips kissing mine. "Mmph!" I cried against his lips. I may not be a professional driver, but I do know **not **to make out while I'm driving. Though Duncan must have thought otherwise, because he wrapped his arms around mine, and sat down in the driver's seat with me. I tried to push him away, but unfortunately I found myself pulling him closer.

"COURTNEY LOOK OUT!" Noah then shouted.

My eyes shot open and I pushed Duncan off of me, and took control of the wheel. "AH!" I screamed, almost running into a tree. Luckily I got the bus back on the road, and didn't swerve into the forest anymore. Duncan got up off the bus floor. "NEVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" I hissed. "WE ALMOST FREAKING DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Duncan smirked. "I'm not the one driving _sweetheart_."I grumbled. He was right. For once.

**Author's Note:**

Okay, well, LOL! Funniest chapter I have written in a long time! I watched Celebrity Manhunt on youtube, and decided to parody the Duncan and Courtney scene. LOL! That was fun! Except in my version, they didn't drive off a cliff… oh and yes, I thought the punishment for Justin was very fair, and very funny :D

Anyway, one more chapter to go! Okay, well, two if you consider the bonus one. Besides the fact, this story is almost over ): Just giving you a head's up. So please review, and thank you for reading!


	30. The Getaway Bus: Part Two

**Chapter Thirty: The Getaway Bus: Part Two**

**Author's Note:**

Okay, first off, I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I have a good reason though! Aliens! In the attic! Okay not really. My sister's computer was acting up, with her security program, and I was afraid I'd break her computer or get a virus, because that would be very BAD. I've decided this is ultimately, finally, and forever-ly the last chapter. That's why it's longer. Again, I'm sorry for not updating. Writers tend to procrastinate their last chapter because they don't want it to end… I'm no exception XD

**No one's POV:**

The escaped campers aboard the stolen school bus were desperately trying to get rid of the two crazy camp counselors on their case. They had to escape. Chris and Chef would not torment them for another minute. "Hey guys, we emptied Justin's suitcase! We're out of ammo!" Gwen called from the back of the bus.

Courtney ground her teeth together angrily. "Damn it, things aren't looking good!" she hissed, putting her foot even harder on the gas pedal.

"Hey we're in an 80 miles an hour speed limit area! The last thing we need is to get pulled over, the cop to find out this bus isn't licensed or we're insured, and we all end up in juvie like Duncan!" Noah exclaimed.

"He's got a point," Duncan admitted. "Cool it down there babe."

"Don't call me babe!" Courtney screeched angrily. "I know what I'm doing!"

"You look like you're a character from a road rage game," Noah sneered sarcastically.

"Hey, we could sing to take away some tension!" squealed Lindsay. "The squares on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and-"

"SHUT UP!" the whole bus yelled.

Lindsay put her head down in shame. "I liked your song," Izzy smiled.

"Really? You thought it was good?" Lindsay asked.

"You put Celine Dion to shame," Noah muttered. Yet another sarcastic remark.

"You shut the _hell_ up about Celine Dion," Duncan growled menacingly. **(A/N I couldn't help it, I had to poke fun at Duncan's fear XD)**

"Wait a second! That's it! Lindsay's song is how we'll stop Chris and Chef!" Izzy exclaimed.

"What are we going to do, throw her in their car and she'll sing them to death?" Heather asked. The whole bus considered that idea.

"That'll be plan B," Trent said.

"No! We'll turn Chris and Chef's wheel tires into squares!" Izzy exclaimed.

"What's surprising is, that's not your craziest idea," Noah said. "But obviously it won't work."

"Wait! Izzy is on the right track, we just need to take out Chef and Chris's car tires!" Bridgette exclaimed.

Duncan grinned. "So shall we do this the legal or _illegal _way?" It was a trick question. There is no legal tactic to taking out car tires. If there were, Duncan would have gone to juvie twenty-one times instead of twenty-two.

~X~X~X~

"Okay so here's the plan, Princess, you pull over, and Chris and Chef will do the same. Then, you get out of the bus with Gwen and Trent. You three talk to Chris and Chef, and while you distract them I'll go tire slashing," Duncan grinned.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you enjoy this," Courtney groaned.

"Looks like you don't know better Princess, because I do enjoy this," Duncan winked. "Now pull over Princess."

"Don't call me Princess." Courtney growled and pulled the huge bus over on the side of the road. "Come on Gwen, come on Trent," she sighed. The three walked out, as planned, where Chef and Chris were waiting out of their car for them. "Hi," Courtney said awkwardly.

"TURN THIS BUS AROUND BEFORE WE TURN IT AROUND FOR YOU CADET!" Chef screamed.

_Crap this isn't going well for me, _Courtney thought. "Gwen, say something," she whispered. Her goth friend didn't reply. Courtney turned around and saw Gwen making out with Trent. "Damn it!" she hissed. **(A/N A little taste of her own medicine XD) **

"We're waiting Courtney!" Chris exclaimed.

"Uh…" the prep stammered awkwardly. "Okay, I can explain…"

~X~X~X~

Duncan didn't waste any time climbing out the back of the bus and towards Chris and Chef's car. With practiced skill, he slashed the two front tires, hearing the air being compressed out. He grinned to himself. He enjoyed doing illegal things. They were so much more dangerous than legal things. Quietly the delinquent walked to the back of the car, and before he slashed the next tire, he heard a, "HI!"

"Jeez!" Duncan hissed, almost dropping his knife. He turned and saw Izzy, crouching beside him. "Get out of here!" he ordered.

Izzy shook her head. "I came to leave a surprise in the front seat of their car."

"What kind of surprise?" Duncan asked.

"It's a surprise!"

"Tell me crazy girl!"

"Okay! Peanuts."

"Peanuts?"

"Yes."

"Seriously you liar, what did you leave in their front seat?"

"Peanuts!"

Duncan had enough. "Whatever," he grumbled, slashing the last two tires. "Let's get back in the bus."

The two scrambled back in through the open window, and Bridgette cupped her hands together saying, "Ca caw! Ca caw!"

That was the signal. "We'll get back in the bus and turn around," Courtney lied to Chris and Chef. She grabbed Gwen and Trent by the shirt collars, dragged them onto the bus, and rolled her eyes at Duncan, who had taken the driver's seat. "You slash them?" she asked.

"Course babe," Duncan grinned.

"Good, now get out of my seat, I'm still driving."

"You _were _driving. Now I'll show you how a man drives."

"Sexist!" Bridgette shouted.

Courtney crossed her arms. "Do you even have your license?"

"Yeah," Duncan said. He started the bus, jammed his foot on the gas, and laughed as everyone fell over from not holding onto something. "Before the cops took it away!" he laughed.

Noah sighed. _We were better off with Courtney driving_.

~X~X~X~

"I can't believe it! They're driving away!" Chris exclaimed.

"Get in the car we can still catch them!" Chef ordered. When they got in their car, Chef noticed a jar with a peanuts label. "This yours?" he asked.

"No," Chris answered. "But let's have some."

"Yeah, okay," Chef agreed. He opened the bottle.

**KA-BOOM!**

"Explosive peanuts," Izzy smiled. "Explosive peanuts."

~X~X~X~

_Three months later…_

"I can't believe fall is here," Bridgette yawned, stretching out her arms. She smiled. "Let's hope this season won't be as hectic as the last one."

"We agreed to never bring up this summer," Gwen snapped. "Don't break that agreement."

"Yeah Bridge, we were under oath," Courtney laughed.

"Oh whatever," Bridgette smiled. "Despite everything, I had fun this summer."

"You didn't get lost in the woods," Courtney mumbled under her breath. Luckily Bridgette or Gwen didn't catch that.

"Well here's my house, I'll see you guys tomorrow at school," Gwen sighed. She walked up to her front door. "Bye."

Courtney and Bridgette waved goodbye and continued down the sidewalk, purposely stepping on crunchy leaves as they walked. "Did I tell you Geoff is taking me to see a movie tonight?" Bridgette asked, her voice full of excitement.

"You did," Courtney smiled. "Good for you."

"Hey guys! How are you?" a bubbly voice asked. The two turned around to see Izzy and Noah walking on the same sidewalk as them.

"We're good," Bridgette smiled, "Why are you two together?"

"My teacher paired me with crazy girl," Noah answered sourly. "She hates me."

Izzy laughed, oblivious to what Noah just said. "Are you guys going to Friday night's pep rally?"

"Yeah, will we see you there?" Courtney asked.

"No, Explosivo doesn't like pep. He says I should skip it," Izzy answered. Noah rolled his eyes. "Anyway, see you at school!" Izzy smiled. They walked past each other. When Bridgette and Courtney were a good distance away, Izzy turned to Noah and asked, "Are you upset we're paired together Noah?"

The bookworm looked around. No one was near them. "Yeah, it's a little upsetting considering how crazy you are," he answered slyly. Noah then kissed Izzy on her cheek, almost her mouth. "But I like your craziness."

Izzy blushed. _So this is lurve…_

"Bye Courtney!" Bridgette exclaimed, once she reached her front porch. "You should go home too, it's getting late and you've got your class speech."

"Don't worry, I'm going straight home," Courtney smiled.

Bridgette was about to question that, when she got a phone call. "Hey Geoff! How's my love bear?" she asked into her phone, going into her house. Courtney shook her head and smiled.

She started walking again, all alone, going down the bare sidewalk. Instead of turning left to go to her house, she kept walking straight, allowing the chilly wind to blow through her hair. For the next ten minutes she walked, until she came to a wide grass field filled with trees, bushes, and a small pond. She walked by a sign that said _Crossman Park. _Finally, Courtney stopped walking, after trudging through the muddy grass. And when she stopped walking, she sat down on a wooden park bench, and felt a warm arm slide across her shoulder.

"Took you long enough," Duncan smiled, embracing her girlfriend.

Courtney shrugged. "School took longer than I thought."

"That's why I skipped class babe," Duncan replied.

She rolled her eyes. Really the only pet name Courtney warmed up to was Princess. After enjoying one more moment in Duncan's embrace, Courtney stood up, and walked towards a huge Oak Tree. She clicked her tongue. "Come on Britney," she beckoned.

There was a rustling in the branches. Then a flash of gray and black, and down from the tree was Britney the Raccoon. She was no longer a baby, but full grown to the size of a cat, with those same beady eyes, fluffy tail, and challenging expression. Courtney could've sworn she saw Britney smirk, a trait she picked up from her 'father'.

"Coo," Britney purred.

"You're getting to heavy to pick up," Courtney laughed.

"Prrrt prrrt!"

"Oh alright. Jeez Duncan, she's getting demanding," Courtney grumbled, picking Britney up.

Duncan smiled and stood next to her, petting Britney's head. "She gets it from her mother."

**Author's Note:**

AAAHHHH! That's all. That's it! The end of Parenthood Is Never Simple! WOW! All I can say is I had a blast writing it, and I'm very happy and thankful you wonderful readers liked it!

As a final note, Chris and Chef didn't die from the explosive peanuts. Just saying lol.

Anyway, please do a final review! And thank you for reading! Really, thank you so much! You all rock!

LUNA OUT!


End file.
